


Wednesday's Child

by taytayloulou, Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Series: Monday's Child Series [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Abandonment, Carlos-centric, Child Abuse, Exchanging sex for protection, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/pseuds/taytayloulou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: Three little children, sent to Auradon. One little boy left on the Isle all alone. Six months later, what's a boy to do? Needs some protection so he joins a pirate's crew....Left alone on the Isle, Carlos has to do what he must to survive. If that mean's joining Uma's Crew and being a part of Mal's rivals, well...what other choice does he have?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was brought to life via a prompt bunny-lou over on Tumblr had about Carlos being left on the Isle and having to join Uma's crew. This is a joint...project, I guess? Collaboration. Yes. 
> 
> This will be dark. And contain a lot of bad times for Carlos.

The proclamation was the talk of the Isle; from Bargain Castle to Pirate’s Bay, word of the new King-to-be’s invitation was spoken of in hushed whispers and underhanded comments about brushing guilt under the proverbial rug. Names of who would be going outside the barrier hadn’t been given, though guesses had been made - most information pointed towards Mal and her crew, the fae girl having an unfair advantage with her mother being the one relaying information to the crowds.

“My mom says we’ll know today who’s going.” Carlos perked up at Mal’s words, glancing up from the broken stereo he had been meticulously trying to repair with spare parts to look at the older girl curiously. “Is that what the gathering this afternoon’s for?” He asked, setting his screwdriver down as he turned to face his companions. Mal gave a nod, worrying her bottom lip some before moving to collapse onto the beat up sofa tucked into the corner of the tree house. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to be us. I mean, we’re the kids of the big baddies right? If this king to be wants to make the biggest impression, taking us over would be the smart idea.” Beside her, Evie gave a nod, face blank of expression as she considered Mal’s words. It would be the most logical decision for the king-to-be to bring over the children of the most dastardly on the Isle if he were trying to make the biggest impression. And with Maleficent whispering in the young king-to-be’s ear, swaying the favor towards her daughter, it was almost a done deal. 

“If it’s us, I don’t want to go. Being around asshole princes and bitchy princesses who are going to act like we’re our parents? No thanks.” Jay’s words were spoken in a bored tone, his fingers idly rolling a coin between them as he lay sprawled out on the pile of cushions on the floor Carlos had obtained through Evie, eyes following a spider across the ceiling. Carlos frowned as he glanced at his friend, taking in the forced casualness to his movements as Jay flipped the coin from one hand to the other. “There are dogs in Auradon, aren’t there?” He asked, gaze shifting from Jay to Mal, whose brow rose in curiosity. “That’s, uh. That’s what my mom says.” He wasn’t sure if he believed her, but it wasn’t as though he didn’t know that Anita Radcliffe and her horde of dogs still resided across the ocean that separated them from the fair inhabitants of Auradon. The one run in he’d had with a dog had ended with the six point scar along his left calf and the grim memory of mangy fur, yellowed fangs and pain. 

“Even if there are dogs, we’re going to have to go. Do you really think our parents will let us out of a possible opportunity for redemption?” Mal shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, kicking her leg out to press her foot against the top of Jay’s head with a smirk. “Mom’s already got a plan if it’s us. And she’s already warned me what would happen if we refuse…” she cast a look around as Jay shoved her foot away from him, and Evie gave a shudder at the implication of Mal’s words. Carlos returned his focus to his stereo, his hands shaking just slightly as he considered what might await them if they had to go to Auradon. 

“There could be lots of things to steal.” Jay offered, and Evie snorted delicately as she handed Carlos a wire stripper that he reached for. 

“There’s stuff to steal here, Jay. You stole stuff this morning. You’re probably stealing right now, somehow.” Her words were teasing, and Jay stuck his tongue out as Mal snickered. 

“More stuff. Better stuff, E. Stuff that’s not already starting to rot, or tarnish, or rust. Good stuff. Stuff my dad might actually want.” Evie’s expression softened slightly, and Jay waved a hand towards her before returning to his coin. 

“I bet they have better electronics over there.” Carlos stated, pulling the wire strippers along two thin wires before twisting them together, giving a content hum as he gestured for Evie to plug it into the small generator at the corner of the table. Evie pushed the plug into the socket, leaning back slightly as Carlos flicked the power button to the on position, preparing to pull it from the power source should it start to spark. Static-y music greeted their ears, and Carlos gave a whoop as he fiddled with the station dial in an attempt to find the right station. The static gave way to good, proper music, and Carlos’ eyes lit up. “Hey! I did it!” Three sets of eyes turned to the radio in surprise, and Evie grinned as she reached out to grasp Carlos’ arm. “Of course you did it, you’re a genius C!” Carlos grinned widely at her, and Jay gave a chuckle. “Look at you getting the radio fixed. And shit, that sounds like Auradon music, doesn’t it? Good job man!” Carlos beamed at the praise, turning to Mal as the leader of the foursome rose from the couch to approach the work table. 

“Good job, squirt.” She reached out to ruffle Carlos’ hair, the younger teen only wincing slightly before she pulled away with a small frown. “We should head towards Bargain Castle. It’s almost time for mom's gathering.” Evie sighed, pushing herself up from her stool to retrieve her bag and Carlos gave a small nod before turning to pull Jay up from the floor. The four made their way out of the tree house and towards Mal’s home, the silence heavy between them as they all thought on the possibility of being sent off the Isle. The crowd had already begun to gather in front of Bargain Castle, several henchmen guiding the foursome to the front of the crowd just under Maleficent’s balcony. Carlos stood huddled between Jay and Evie, Mal slightly ahead of the group as she waited for her mother to make her appearance above them. It wasn’t long after their arrival that the doors opened and Maleficent appeared, standing regal and tall with her Dragon's Eye Scepter in her hand. “The soon-to-be-king has given his proclamation as to which of our children will be sent to Auradon Prep tomorrow.” A murmur ran through the crowd, and Carlos felt Evie slip a delicate hand into his own work calloused one, giving a tight squeeze as Maleficent gestured for silence. “The first selected was my daughter, Mal.” Carlos watched as Mal gave a solemn nod, reaching out to touch her back in solidarity as she stood straighter at the sudden attention. “The second selected was Grimhilde’s daughter, Evie.” Evie shifted to grasp Carlos’ hand, and he gave it a tight squeeze as Maleficent continued to speak. “And last to be selected was Jafar’s son, Jay.” Beside him, Jay froze, Evie turning to say something that Carlos didn’t register as the crowd erupted into conversation around them, a cold numbness spreading through him as he stared blankly ahead of him. 

They had all be called. Evie, Mal, Jay; all three of them had been called to go to Auradon. His name hadn’t. He wasn’t going to be going, he was going to be left on the Isle, with his mother, without his friends.

“Carlos!” Mal’s voice was sharp, loud enough to catch his attention and pull him from the sudden spiral of dizziness that had taken hold of him, causing him to focus on the girl in front of him. Mal stood, grasping his shoulders as beside her Evie worried her lower lip and shifted from foot to foot. “We’re not going without you, Carlos.” Her voice was determined, if not with a hint of fear at the thought of going against her mother, and Carlos struggled to swallow around the lump of fear in his own throat. 

“You can’t go against Maleficent, Mal.” His words were little more than a scared whisper, his body shaking with the effort to stay still and standing in his friend’s grip as the crowd moved around them. “You have to do it their way, if they only wanted three people, then they only wanted three people. They didn’t want me.” It was like a kick in the gut; somehow, he had come up short with people he didn’t even know, unwanted just as his mother always claimed. Evie pushed forward to throw her arms around him, holding him tight to her as though she could keep him from falling apart. “They don't know you, if they knew you then you'd have been the first called over. We’re going to make sure that you’re brought over, C. I promise. I’m not leaving you here any longer than I have to.” Carlos nodded, his arms pressed to her lower back as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, eyes clenched shut as Jay’s hand pressed to his side, turning the smallest of the group out of Evie’s arms and into his own as he held him tight. “I’m not going to let you get stuck here, dude. Okay? We’re going to make sure they bring you over as soon as possible.” Carlos sank into the warmth of Jay’s hug, clutching at the older teen as though he were a lifeline. He was terrified; his only protection on the Isle was about to be dragged across the ocean to what might as well have been a whole new world to them, and he knew that no one would fear Jay or Mal’s wrath if they weren’t on the Isle. No one would look out for him like Evie did, worrying if he had any food or warmth in his little closet. 

“Please don’t forget me.” He whispered, another set of thin arms wrapping around him from behind as Evie joined the hug, Mal squeezing her way in as the crowd began to disperse. 

“No one is going to forget you, Carlos. I promise. We’re going to make sure you get brought over and we’ll all be together.” Mal’s voice was in his ear, and he gave a nod as he pressed his face into Jay’s shoulder, trying to steady himself. 

He could be strong. 

He could be brave. 

After all, it would only be a few days, a week tops before they would get him….right?


	2. Chapter 2

Six months.

Six months of hiding in dark corners.

Six months of cigarette burns on sensitive skin. Of being locked in a closet, with bear traps and no food and angry screams. Of ducking down the wrong alleys, where large bodies pressed him to rough brick walls, slid hands over sweat-slicked skin and covered his _no_ ’s and _please_ ’s with too-large hands over split lips. Of chores, too many to complete, to make his mother happy. Of sickly slick smirks on painted red lips, a quick exchange of money for a few hours unquestioned with the teen his mother had groomed to be the perfect, obedient son.

Six months of wondering when his friends would send for him.

Six months was a long, long time. Long enough to turn a fourteen year old, slim and timid with the world to gain into an angry, bitter fifteen year old with nothing left to lose- still smaller than most of the kids running loose on the Isle, thin and scarred and scared to death of the woman who claimed kinship with him, claimed ownership of him as though he were some object. Long enough to assure him that he’d been forgotten, his so called friends choosing good, choosing Auradon but not choosing him.

Carlos de Vil wasn’t by any means unintelligent. In fact, as far as he knew, as far as anyone knew, he was the smartest person on the Isle; smart enough to know that someone his size would never be feared on his own, that to survive he would need protection. Smart enough to know what little he had to offer would only be tantalizing to a few, and that of those few only one trio would suffice for what he needed. Protection, certainly, but a place that he could go to escape his mother, a group he could hide in without being sought after. A group, or rather, a particular trio of swash buckling pirates, feared across the Isle for their fierceness.

“Pup. Uma said you’d be waiting in the Chip Shop, what the hell are you doing out here?”

Carlos winced as Harry rounded the corner of the alley outside of Ursula’s, the older teen’s brow furrowed as he took in the sight of the boy leaning against the wall. He offered a coy smile, hoping to distract the pirate as he pushed himself from the flimsy wood to step closer, his hands moving to grasp Harry’s wrists as he bat his eyes at him. “Uma didn’t specify inside the shop, Harry. I know, I was there. Gil’s idiot brothers are in there, I didn’t feel like being around that much stupidity.”

Six months had been a long time, and once Carlos had realized that his friends had forgotten him, he had set about finding any sort of protection he could. He had originally approached Uma with a proposition- he would fix things for the pirates, and they would offer him protection. The daughter of Ursula had refused; Cruella’s insanity was spoken about across the Isle- rumors of seedy trades of her son to any paying customer now that he was old enough, now that he was pretty enough to be of interest to the villain’s roaming the streets- and Uma had no desire to tussle with the woman should Cruella see fit to have issue with who her child spent his time with. Even with Carlos' pleads of being abandoned by Mal- of how they were alike, Uma refused. She had sent him on his way, but days later she had appeared at the foot of the tree his treehouse sat in, hollering for him to get down to go to the docks with her. A tentative pact was born; one that was only cemented with a deal between Carlos, Gil and Harry; companionship for protection. People knew now not to harass the youngest member of Uma’s crew- not only for fear of not being able to use any of the many services Carlos offered for a price, but because somehow, the tiny teen had managed to wrap three of the most feared VK’s on the Isle around his little fingers.

“I’m pretty sure she did, in fact, specifically state inside actually. As in, I’m pretty sure you’re suppose to be working, and Uma’s going to have a fit if you don’t get your delicious looking bottom in there this minute.”

A cool hook was pressed against his cheek, and Carlos gave a small whine as he curled his fingers into the leather of Harry’s vest, tugging him closer. “Or, and here’s a great idea, we could play...hooky.” He turned his head slightly, licking a line along the steel of Harry’s hook teasingly. “I can think of way better things to do while Uma’s off with Maddy and Ginny than waiting on the Gaston’s.”

Harry gave a groan, lowering his hook and reaching to pull Carlos flush against him. “You little tease.” He growled, pressing Carlos back against the wall as he dipped his face to bite the soft skin at the juncture of the younger teen’s neck, causing Carlos to give a soft groan as he clutched at Harry’s shirt. “You know crew doesn’t get out of mandatory work at the shop, Pup.”

Tilting his head to give Harry better access, Carlos gave a small noise of discontent. “Third decided he was going to keep cornering me in the bathroom, and you know Ursula’s rules with fighting in the shop. I thought the most logical solution to avoid a fight during supper rush would be to avoid the confrontation altogether.”

The pirate pulled back from him, giving Carlos a look before pulling away completely to check the smaller teen over. “Was he giving you trouble at school again? I told you, if you moved to Serpent Prep you wouldn’t have this problem. No one messes with Uma’s property there.”

Carlos barely flinched at the words, well used to being thought of as property, an object to be used or bartered with.

Harry hung his hook on the rope belt around his waist, using both hands to push one ripped sleeve, then the other, up. Deep, hand shaped bruises greeted the pirate, and Carlos huffed as Harry’s expression darkened. “Was this him?”

“Don’t act so surprised, Hook. I told you I had a client last night.”

Harry’s lips curled into a frown, and rough fingers traced over the bruises before dropping Carlos’ arm. “You didn’t say it was one of your mother’s. Who was it?”

Carlos let his gaze shift to the side, attempting to sidestep the older teen as he gave a shrug. “Does it really matter? They got their money’s worth, and I got through the night without my mother throwing me in the closet again. What’s done is done. Now, were you not just telling me that I had work to do?”

Harry’s frown deepened as he let Carlos slip past him, reaching out the last moment to grasp Carlos by his shirt to keep him from walking away. “Which one was it?”

Cruella’s little side business only had two major customers; while the occasional villain would ‘rent’ Carlos for random tasks, jobs that were beneath them or jobs they simply couldn’t figure out how to do, the only people who took him for the night for less than savory activities were two men Carlos had grown to despise. Gaston’s nights were short, rough and lacking in any semblance of pleasure for Carlos himself; a night with Gaston, the man often toted, was it’s own payment and he often tried to get out of paying Cruella once he was finished with her son. Gaston was easy enough to deal with- even the most monotone of praise kept the man pleased until he was sated, and if the man passed out afterwards Carlos was only mildly in danger of being trapped under the mound of muscle slowly turning to fat that was the patriarch of the LeGume family. Gaston, he could deal with; it was the weekends he spent with Jafar that left him feeling more used and dirty than any other encounter did.

“Which one of them leaves bruises? I don’t want Gil to see the bruises and know where his dad was last night, Harry.” Carlos’ voice was strained as he shoved his sleeve back down, turning back to the taller teen to fix him with a look. “You know how upset he gets over it.”

Harry’s expression softened slightly, and he reached to pull Carlos back against him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Uma could put a stop to it, if you asked her.”

Carlos scoffed, shaking his head as he reached up a hand to pat Harry’s face. “Oh, Harry. I know you think the world revolves around Uma, that she’s the big bad, but there are far worse people than her on this Isle. Uma may not like people playing with her things, but my mother will murder anyone who gets in the way of her business. She didn’t just skin animal’s to get on this island.” He turned to head back towards the door to the shop once Harry let him go. “At least if I’m tiring Gaston out, he’s not going after Gil. It’s a little cruel to pick on such a simple boy, don’t you think?”

The words were cutting, and Harry winced; moving to trail after the smaller teen, he watched as Carlos shoved the door open to enter the building. “I suppose you’d think so, but not everyone can be as smart as you, de Vil.”

Carlos shot him a look over his shoulder, swiping a pile of trays from a table along with a dirty rag before heading towards the back of the shop. “I offered to tutor you, Hook. Gil’s accepted that he won’t get farther in his lessons without my assistance, I don’t know why you’re so adamant about refusing my help.”

Harry scowled, scooping the trays from Carlos to dump them into the wash bin before moving to take one of the aprons that acted as a uniform, tying it around his own waist and moving to the bar that made up the far side of the room. “I don’t need tutoring.”

Carlos snorted, grabbing several trays to bring out to tables as he deftly avoided the outreaching hands of pirate and petty thieves. “You most certainly do. Uma’s going to have a fit if you flunk out of basic arithmetic, Harry. You know seven different ways to navigate the sea, all of which use complicated mathematical equations, but you can’t do multiplication. It baffles me- baffles!- that you’ve gotten this far in life without the most basic of math. You can barely count.” Harry shot him a hurt look, and Carlos offered a softer smile. “Just let me teach you. It’s mostly for my own use anyways; I don’t trust Gil to help me with my experiments and Uma refuses to help. I need to know you won’t accidentally hand me the wrong amount of liquid for a smoke bomb.”

Placing a tray down between the two Gaston’s, Carlos’ hand snapped out, grasping Third’s shirt front and using the larger teen’s surprise to slam his face into the table, the loud thud echoing in the room as Junior sat, wide eyed at the suddenness of the action. “You will tell your father that if he insists on using the services offered at Hell Hall, he will pay promptly and without complaint or the next time he decides he has an itch to scratch, he’ll find I’ll be scratching it with a dagger. Understood?” Junior nodded, and Carlos placed the second tray down with a wide, fake smile. “Excellent. Enjoy your dinner, boys.” Handing the last tray to Jonas as the pirate settled at one of the tables near the bar, Carlos returned to the counter to lean against it, giving the shop a once over with a look that Harry couldn’t discern.

The two looked up as the door swung open, and Carlos’ entire being seemed to relax some as Gil came bounding in, shoving his sword in the sword check before making his way to the bar. Sliding onto one of the stools, he beamed at the two as Harry handed him a mug of frothy swill ale. “I finished swabbing the deck! Uma’s going to be super pleased with how shiny I got it, thanks for the neat cleaning stuff Carlos!”

Carlos gave Gil a warm smile, leaning to place a kiss on the blond’s forehead before sliding a tray down the counter to sit before him, handing him a spoon. “You’re welcome Gil. You made sure to wash your hands afterwards? That stuff’s not too good for skin.” Gil nodded, and Carlos gave a hum as he pulled himself onto the stool next to Gil. “I don’t suppose you managed to find those coils I asked you to keep an eye out for?”

Gil shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth before nodding, digging in the bag at his hip for a moment before pulling out two metal coils, roughly the size of his palm. Carlos reached to take them, grinning widely before placing a kiss on Gil’s cheek. “Reza grabbed the third one before I could reach it, but if you want I can go beat him up and get it back. Just let me eat first, I’m starving.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Gil’s eagerness to go do another task for the smallest of their crew, taking in the way the blond flushed as Carlos tucked the coils into the lock box under the counter before shimmying his way to sit on Gil’s lap, somehow maneuvering in a way that didn’t prevent Gil from continuing to eat.

“That’s alright, I only really need two. Reza’s not going to be able to finish his project any ways; he has no idea what he’s doing. Thank you, Gil.”

Gil beamed at him, and from the back room a large, purple tentacle lashed out towards them, the three ducking with a practiced ease as Ursula shouted at them to get back to work. “No problem! Are you crashing at the Revenge tonight?”

Carlos gave a noncommittal shrug, and Harry raised a brow. “What, you’ve something better to do than watch crappy Auradon television with us?”

Carlos hesitated, sliding from Gil’s lap to scrub his rag against a spot on the counter, quiet for a long moment before speaking.

“It’s that sports game from the school tonight. I...Jay’s on the team.” Harry scowled, and Gil leaned over to give him a nudge of solidarity as Carlos dropped the rag on the counter, chewing his lip nervously. “It still hurts, and I know it’s stupid because you shouldn’t trust people and you shouldn’t believe anyone’s going to do anything that will help you but they said they wouldn’t leave me here alone.”

Gil’s nudge turned into a half hug as the youngest LeGume wrapped an arm around Carlos’ waist, and Harry gave a huff as he began to fill dirty beer mugs for the goblins who would be coming in for their nightly drinks soon. “They aren’t worth your being upset over. They’re idiots; they want to be good, Pup. They ain’t right in the head, you know? So just forget about them, and come spend the night with us. We’ll hole up in the captain’s quarters and make Uma watch that shitty romance movie you fixed the other day.”

Carlos gave a wry smile, shaking his head a little as he turned his attention to the t.v on the wall, brightly colored gowns crossing the screen at some sort of fashion show. His eyes widened as he spotted the designer in the crowd seated around the catwalk, familiar blue hair elegantly pulled back from her face as she watched her designs with pride, a look she once shared with him over a finished project or a good steal. His heart felt heavy, a tight throb in his chest as he grabbed a mug filled with sudsy water from the counter, hurling it just above the t.v to watch it shatter, the liquid trailing down the screen to mar the sight. “You’re right. They aren’t worth getting upset over.”

The room fell silent around him, and Carlos turned on his heel, rag waving in the air as he cast a glare at the patrons of the chip shop. The room was still a moment, all eyes on the child of the Isle’s most unstable resident, and it was as though a shadow of his mother sat over him, heavy and foreboding. He took a long, slow breath, steadying himself, before flashing a sly smile, giving a little pseudo curtsy as his eyes took in the looks of the people in the room.

“Does anyone need seconds, then?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a chapter warning here: A grown man makes sexual advances on a fifteen year old, not to mention non-con bathing of a minor? I guess? I'm not sure what you'd label it as other than wrong? There's Gaston/Carlos implied and sort of happening. Yeah.

The foyer of Hell Hall was poorly lit, three of the sconce lights lining the long hall leading to the dining room were burnt out and broken while the other three neared the end of their lives, flickering any time they were left on for too long. The Victorian manor house was one of the only buildings on the Isle with reliable electricity, thanks to Carlos’ creation of a low grade generator, and though light bulbs were hard to come across on the Isle, the de Vil home somehow still managed to be the best lit building around. Though Carlos spent most of his time at home cleaning, there was a permanent coating of dust and grime lining the peeling wallpaper and heavy wooden accents of the building, the sort of dirt that sank into the grains and made it impossible to scrub out. The dining room held the same heavy atmosphere, dark red and black curtains pulled closed and dirty white walls cracked and smudged from years of neglect. The white painted oak table took up a large majority of the room; one delicately engraved chair sitting at the head of the table while a small, white stool sat to the left side, slid under the table and rarely used.

Cruella usually ate alone. Carlos could count on one hand the number of times his mother had asked him to eat with her, and usually the words were more of a command than a request whenever she spoke them. Dinner that evening consisted of rotted roast for his mother and a fist sized pile of what he had thought was potatoes for him; though now, picking at the greyish mass, Carlos wasn’t so sure. Cruella hadn’t said a word as she picked at her meal, her eyes staring steadily ahead of her as each forkful made it’s way into her mouth, and Carlos was unnerved as he slowly ate.

“Jafar has purchased your time this weekend. You know what’s expected of you, I’m sure. He’s already given me the money, so you just go there and do what he wants, do you understand?” Cruella’s words were spoken almost boredly as she reached for her glass of soured wine, and Carlos nodded silently as he ate a bite of the mush on his plate. “Answer me, boy.” He glanced up, eyes meeting his mother’s as he swallowed the food in his mouth. “Yes, mother.” He wanted to ask her how she could do what she was doing and still sleep at night, knowing that the men she so casually rented her son out to were doing things to him that she wouldn’t let be done to herself. He sometimes imagined that the act kept her awake at night, even if he knew it didn’t; years of living with Cruella had taught him that she had no thought of her behavior towards her son.

“Were you at Ursula’s again? You reek of fish, it’s disgusting. You’ll be taking a bath tonight.” Carlos’ hand shook as he scooped up some more food, trying not to think of what Cruella’s idea of a bath entailed. “Right after supper, in fact. I refuse to have you stinking up my babies while you’re cleaning them.” Carlos shoved the spoonful into his mouth, giving a curt nod as he swallowed noisily and she kept speaking. “I’ve heard from Yen Sid again. Top in your class during exams?” Carlos nodded, eagerly, and Cruella gave him an almost warm smile. “That’s my smart boy. Mummy is very proud of you, getting top scores. Of course, you’re a de Vil, so of course you’re intelligent.” She flicked her fork towards him, giving a small nod of approval.

“Yen Sid said that I could be moved ahead if I wanted. Again, I mean.” Cruella raised a brow at Carlos’ words, reaching out to grasp his hand tightly before he could raise another spoonful to his mouth. “That will not be happening. There’s smart, and there’s being a freak, Carlos. You’re already two years ahead, don’t test my graciousness with wanting to move ahead another. You already don’t have enough time for all your chores, and spending time with those low life pirates? I should pull you from school altogether, keep you here with me.” Carlos’ face paled at the thinly veiled threat, curling over his plate slightly. He reached across the table, his arm nearly knocking over his glass of dirty water onto his plate, and Cruella scowled before reaching across the table to take the plate from him, her glare cutting into him as he sat silently awaiting her to speak. “I will make you eat this off of the floor if you don’t use your manners, Carlos. In fact…” She dropped the plate to the floor, the cracked porcelain shattering as Carlos stared, eyes wide, at the mess.

“Mom, wh-” Cruella pointed one long, red tipped finger at the mess, tilting her head slightly as though asking him to challenge her. Carlos hesitated before sliding from his stool, kneeling over the food as he looked up at his mother.

“If you want to eat, you’re eating it from the floor. Running around with pirates, not finishing your chores on time...I shouldn’t have given you anything at all after your little stunt this morning, but Jafar doesn’t like it when you haven’t eaten. Paid extra to ensure you had something in you before I sent you over.” Carlos began to pick the shards of plate from the pile on the floor, carefully placing them aside as he nodded at his mother’s words. “A waste of food, giving it to you, honestly. You’ve such a nice figure, you don’t need to ruin it. Not when it brings in such good business. Hurry up, you’re going straight in the bath once I’m done eating so don’t think you have time to waste. Someone paid good money to have you clean.”

He scooped up the mush as Cruella watched, swirling her glass of wine as she sneered down her nose at her son. He ate what he could, careful of the broken plate as he sat with his eyes downcast, shame darkening his cheeks as his mother watched him.

“Alright. You’re finished now, get up.”

Carlos stood, his hands smeared with food as he waited for his mother to rise from her chair, taloned fingers grasping his shoulder as she turned him to steer him towards the back door. “Can’t I take it in the bathtub, mom? Please?” His voice didn’t shake, though his hands did as he shoved them into the pockets of his shorts.

Cruella snorted, shoving him through the door and our into the back yard to stand on the small, stoned area that served as a back entry way. Carlos started slightly as he noticed the tall figure sitting on the rusted ironwork patio chair to the side of the door, eyes darting from Cruella to Gaston as the man smirked lazily at him. “And stink up my bathroom? No. Now come along, Carlos, he’s paid for a show. Strip.”

He considered refusing, considered slipping from her grasp to run into the woods surrounding Hell Hall, but Cruella’s fingers tightened even more as though she could read his very thoughts and he gave a short nod, refusing to look at Gaston. He started with his jacket, pulling it off and carefully placing it aside, giving a small shiver at the light breeze that greeted him. Cruella gestured for him to remove his shirt, and he pulled the black and red fabric up and over his head, setting it with his jacket as he eyed the large, rusted claw-foot tub several feet away. “Please, mama…” He turned pleading eyes to Cruella, his hands hovering over the band of his shorts as he backed away from his mother some.

Cruella’s eyes narrowed, and Gaston cleared his throat, moving to stand. “Why don’t you let me deal with this, Cruella? You go on inside, relax some. I’ll clean the boy up.”

Cruella fixed him with a hard look, clicking her tongue as she glanced from Gaston to her son. Carlos shook slightly, eyeing the older man as he approached, and Cruella reached out to gently brush her fingers against his cheek as she cooed at him. “Mummy won’t let him hurt you, Carlos. He is not to do anything more than wash you.” She glared at Gaston, hard gaze settling on the man as she stood beside her son. “Understood?”

Gaston held up his hands, nodding. “Completely. I didn’t pay for anything more that that, and I’m a man of my word.”

Cruella nodded, spinning on one stiletto heel to head back into the house, and Carlos let out a small whimper as Gaston advanced on him again. “Come on now, it’s a privilege to be washed by Gaston!”

Large hands, large enough to cover his entire side almost, moved to push his hands away from his lap, deft fingers unzipping his shorts before tugging them down his hips slowly. Carlos refused to look at the man still, his hands balling at his sides as he stared off into the distance as Gaston slid his shorts down his legs, gently lifting each foot to remove the article of clothing from his body. Warm hands slid up his calves to rest on his hips as Gaston knelt beside him, and he finally turned his gaze to the man as thick fingers hooked into the band of his black and white spotted boxers. “Is the water cold?” He was stalling as best he could for the inevitable.

Gaston’s fingers stilled their descent as he glanced towards the tub, and Carlos shifted slightly away from the man as he frowned. “It’s probably cool now, yes. Your mother filled it before you got home.”

Carlos shivered, and Gaston’s fingers curled, using his grip to pull the teen closer to him. “Now, now. Off with these. I paid good money for this, you wouldn’t want me to demand a refund from your mother would you?” Gaston narrowed his eyes. Carlos stilled, his eyes darting towards the house before shaking his head, giving a small noise of fear, and Gaston grinned as he pulled Carlos’ boxers down with one quick motion. “Into the tub now, boy. Go on.”

Carlos nodded quickly, escaping from Gaston’s grasp to slip into the cool water of the tub, holding back a yelp as he slipped slightly getting in. Gaston followed at a sedated pace, allowing Carlos to sink into the water before he reached the side of the tub, pulling the chair he had been sitting in with him to merely watch.

“Should I clean myself?” Carlos asked, staring hard into the murky water as Gaston placed a ratty wash cloth on the side of the tub, a sliver of soap already set in the small soap holder attached to the faucet.

“No. Put out your arm.” Gaston lathered the cloth as Carlos obeyed, lifting his arm from the water and watching as the man began to run it along his arm, slow strokes gliding against his skin. “You know, your mother could put you in a glass box and charge admission while you do the simplest things and people would watch you? You are stunning.” Carlos’ cheeks flushed, and Gaston gave a chuckle as he washed each fingers. “I could watch you all day, you’re surprisingly graceful, delicate.” He dipped Carlos’ arm in the water, rubbing the soap away before taking his other arm to begin soaping it. “Your skin is so soft for someone who does as many chores as you do...your mother works you too hard, boy. If you came to stay with me…”

Carlos flinched, and Gaston tightened his grip on his arm, though the look on his face remained the same, deep concentration on the skin before him. “My mother wouldn’t allow that, Gaston.” Carlos’ voice was soft, his eyes following the movement of the wash cloth on his arm as he tried to remain calm. “And I don’t think your sons would take kindly to my being there.”

Gaston snorted, dipping Carlos’ arm into the water. “Your mother couldn’t stop be from just snatching you up.”

Carlos’ eyes widened as Gaston moved to wash his chest, the thought causing a mild panic to build up within him. Gaston was right; Cruella was feared on the Isle, for sure, and while he himself knew just how physically she could hurt someone, Gaston was much larger than she was. Should the man try to take him away, Carlos wasn’t sure his mother would be able to stop him...or that she would even try. “She’d send Maleficent after you.” His voice was far steadier than he felt, his body numb to the almost reverent touches of the cloth sweeping across his chest and over his stomach.

Gaston’s hand moved to his shoulders, rubbing the cloth roughly over the still fading marks from his night before with Harry and Gil, as his other moved to cup the back of Carlos’ neck, pulling him forward in the tub until he was flush to the side of it. “I’m not scared of Maleficent. I’d take far better care of you, look at how filthy your mother lets you get. You’d want for nothing with me.”

Carlos struggled slightly in the man’s grip, wary of the hand still wrapped around the back of his neck. “I'm not an object.” Carlos’ voice was small, almost drowned out by the gentle splashes as Gaston dipped the cloth back into the water.

“You deserve to be treated like the rare treasure you are, Carlos. And who better than I to show off your beauty to the world?”

The cloth dipped low, brushing against his upper thigh and causing him to take a sharp intake of breath as he tried to shift away from the touch. “My mother said you’re only allowed to wash me.

Gaston grinned toothily at the shake in Carlos’ voice, his hand bringing the cloth between the teens legs in lazy strokes. “I am only washing you. Your next client is going to want you as clean as possible, isn’t he? I’m just helping you out.” Carlos squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the press of the cloth against the sensitive skin of his groin as Gaston continued to wash him. “I don’t even mind that you’ve been used, you know. You’re still the second most beautiful person on this island.” Carlos whimpered, one hand moving to grasp and push at Gaston’s arm as the older man let go of the cloth to press his fingers against smooth skin. “Second to me, of course.”

Carlos shifted away from the touch, and from the doorway Cruella cleared her throat loudly. “Remove your hand, or I’ll remove it for you, Gaston. You didn’t pay for that privilege.” Carlos turned slightly to watch his mother make her way to the tub, his heart stuttering against his chest as she reached to sharply snatch Gaston’s arm to pull him away. “You can finish cleaning yourself, boy. And he can finish by watching you.”

Carlos grabbed the washcloth, quickly finishing with his washing as Gaston sat silently beside him, watching. Cruella hovered beside the tub, wary of Gaston as Carlos finished bathing, distrusting that the man would keep his hands to himself.

“I’d pay you handsomely for him, Cruella.” Gaston’s voice was wistful as he watched Carlos pull himself from the tub, his hands twitching in his lap to reach out and touch the boy.

Cruella scoffed, swatting at the man before holding out a small towel for Carlos to take, some simple sweatpants and a sweater ready for him to wear as she had taken his other clothing inside. “You couldn’t afford the price to buy him outright, Gaston. Now get off of my property.” The woman’s voice was dark as she ushered Carlos inside, and behind them, Gaston let out a barking laugh as the door closed. Cruella guided her son into the house, into the small room that acted as her dressing room, the back of her fur closet, and her son’s bedroom.

“I don’t want to do this, mom.” Carlos’ voice was small as he moved to lay on his lumpy, soiled mattress, curling into himself as he wrapped his arms around his legs and leant back against the wall.

Cruella gave him a look, gaze cold and lips pressed into a thin line, before she gestured towards the pile of furs waiting for him. “It doesn’t matter what you want, Carlos. You’re my son, and you’ll do as I say or there will be consequences. Is that understood?”Carlos nodded, and Cruella gave a small huff. “Now fluff my coats. Jafar is expecting you in a few hours, and your chores had better be finished by then.” She turned, slamming the door behind her as she left, the door clicking locked.

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut, taking a few long, deep breaths through his nose as he tried to keep himself calm.

His mind flashed to Mal, who never would have let Cruella sell him to the highest bidder.

To Evie, who would have hidden him at her house, kept him away from Hell Hall as much as possible.

To Jay, who would have protected him from men like Gaston.

He uncurled himself, crawling to the pile of furs to begin the long, arduous task of fluffing them. His so called friends weren’t going to stop his mother’s greed. They weren’t going to stop the obsession he could see growing in Gaston’s eyes every time he looked at him, and they certainly weren’t around to stop Jafar from renting him like some sort of toy to be taken and played with before being returned slightly more broken than before. No one was going to protect him from the adults of the Isle.

All he could really do was play their game and hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the two part Jafar chapters, just a heads up. Warnings for this chapter: Child Prostitution, pedophile Jafar, and manipulation of a not-so-intelligent pirate (although that part is pretty low-key, but it's still there.)

Jafar’s junk shop sat in the middle of the market district, or what the Isle passed as a market district at least. A single level tilted building with thick iron bars over the windows and multiple locks on the door, the inside held the many goods Jafar could get his hands on piled high on tables. Carlos entered the shop with little fanfare; Gil stood at the counter holding a cloth bag in his hands, eyes narrowed as Jafar held out a small handful of coin to him. Sidling up to his companion, Carlos gave the bag a curious look- the bag held some of Anthony Tremaine’s jewels, and from the looks of it, Jafar was severely underpaying the pirate for the loot. Carlos frowned; though he himself used the boy for protection, he didn’t like it when others took advantage of the almost naive brute.

“Ah, Carlos. Young Gilbert here-“ Carlos shot Gil a look, mouthing ‘Gilbert?’ At the older teen to which he got a confused look and a shrug, “-was just bringing me a trade. I’ll be with you in a moment, why don’t you go to the back room to wait?” Carlos nodded, well aware that the time Jafar paid for started as soon as he entered the shop, and slipped past Gil and behind the small curtain that separated the junk shop from the rest of Jafar’s small home. The doorway lead to the small living room, a single arm chair sat in the middle of the room with a large pillow beside it on the floor, and a television in front of it. The living room opened into the kitchen, which held a small table with two chairs, and to the right was Jafar’s bedroom, the bathroom and the rack of t.v’s over a pile of rugs that had once been Jay’s bed. Carlos moved confidently around the small apartment, slipping into the bathroom to find the outfit Jafar had laid out for him to put on. Red, silken material draped across the hanger, harem pants that sat low on his waist with a gold belt, a sheer cropped top and veil along with several gold bangles, a head piece and a heavy gold necklace with a deep red ruby set in the middle of it. The outfit had once been worn by the current Sultana of Agrabah; a once reminder of the power Jafar had held, and the only thing Carlos was allowed to wear inside the man’s home. Slipping out of his sweats, he carefully folded them to place in the small bin under the counter before pulling on the harem pants, letting himself enjoy the smooth feel of the fabric against his skin. Next he pulled off his sweatshirt, adding it to the bin before tucking it under the counter, hidden from sight, before pulling on the cropped top. The bangles were cold to the touch, and as each slid onto his wrist he couldn’t help feeling as though each band was it’s own shackle, trapping him for the weekend in the grasps of his once-friend’s father. He looped the necklace around his neck and clipped the clasp, adjusting the ruby to sit in the middle of his chest before putting on the dropped chains of the head piece, attaching the veil with a soft, weary sigh. He pulled a small cloth bag from one of the shelves lining the wall of the small room, placing it on the counter to open and dump the items it contained out. Picking up the stubby eyeliner pencil, he set about lining his eyes, his hands steadier than he felt he should be. Next, he dabbed his wrists and neck with a soft, jasmine scented perfume, rubbing his wrists against his thighs with a shudder as he took a shaking breath. Putting the two items away, he stared at himself in the mirror, willing away the desperate fear he could see in his own eyes. 

“Where are you, boy?” Jafar’s voice rang through the door to the bathroom, causing Carlos to jump at the sudden sound. Opening the door he peered out, catching sight of the older man sitting in his armchair. Shuffling out into the living room, he kept his head down as he approached Jafar, stopping just beside the chair to wait for the man to speak again. Jafar gestured to the pillow on the floor and Carlos dropped to kneel on it, hands resting delicately on the arm of the chair as he continued to stare at the floor. “You have my permission to look up.” Carlos let his gaze rise, trailing over the side of the chair to stop just below Jafar’s face, resting on what looked like a spot of grease on the man’s shirt. 

“My mother says you have me for the entire weekend, my Sultan. What would you like for me to do first?” The words sounded wooden from him, awkward words that rolled from his mouth to sit heavy on his tongue as he tried to speak in the manner Jafar insisted he did in these sessions. He knew that he wasn’t the fiery, fifteen year old princess the man envisioned in the outfit he wore, but he knew how to be obedient and polite, how to do as he was told. Jafar offered him a smile slick as oil, reaching out a hand to card through Carlos’ hair as he gave a soft hum. 

“It’s been some time since you’ve danced for me, boy. Go on, if you do well I’ll see to it that you get a treat.” Carlos nodded, rising from his knees as Jafar turned on an old tape player, the soft Arabic music filling the room as the teen moved in front of the chair, closing his eyes to catch the beat. His hips swayed in time with the tune, arms rising above his head as he moved his body seductively to the beat of the song, letting the music flow through him as the heavy heat of Jafar’s gaze settled on him. “You move so well. Perhaps I should have you dance in front of the shop, you’d certainly bring in more customers.” Carlos flushed at the thought of people in the streets watching him, and Jafar chuckled, leaning forward in his seat enough to grasp the teen by his hips, pulling him closer. “Or perhaps not. I don’t think I’d like to share this with anyone else, hmm?” Carlos gave a stiff nod, still moving with the music as he tried to ignore the hands on his waist, guiding his body in it’s movements and restricting him from moving away. 

“I do know how the Sultan enjoys his private dances.” He spoke, the words nearly whispered as Jafar’s hands smoothed their way up the soft, freckled skin along his sides to rest against prominent ribs, thumbs teasing under the hem of his shirt. Carlos held back a shudder, his skin crawling under the touch of the man’s hands, and he resisted the urge to back away from him, well aware of the consequences if he made Jafar unhappy in any way. 

“I do, indeed. You’re exceptionally clean today, your mother must have had you bathed. How does one so scarred stay so soft under my touch, I wonder?” Carlos half shrugged, letting his gaze drift over the man’s shoulder to settle on the pile of rugs that had once served as his friend’s bed. His heart hurt at the thought of Jay being trapped in the small home with Jafar; he wondered if the man had ever done anything like this to Jay, if that was the reason he had run to Auradon and never looked back. He couldn’t blame Jay if that were the case- if he could run, he would. 

“By my Sultan’s will, I suppose.” He muttered, as Jafar’s thumbs traced circles over his skin, and the man gave a chuckle as he pulled Carlos down to sit on his lap. 

“What a witty boy. Allow me to reward you for your wit.” One hand rested at the small of his back, keeping Carlos in place as another held up a grape from a bowl that had been set on the small table beside the armchair. Carlos opened his mouth obediently, allowing Jafar to place the grape on his tongue and allowing him to chew before opening his mouth again, pressing his thumb down against the teens tongue to open his mouth uncomfortably wide. “Such a pretty little thing you are. No wonder Gaston is constantly challenging me for time with you.” Carlos attempted to swallow around the pressure, drooling slightly as Jafar held him still. “You’re so obedient, boy. Unlike that welp I gave life to.” Carlos shook slightly at the offhand mention of Jay, his jaw beginning to ache as Jafar pressed the pad of this thumb harder to Carlos’ tongue. “We gave them one job to do. Get the wand.” Jafar retracted his thumb, wiping the drool from Carlos’ chin as the teen swallowed noisily. “And what do those ungrateful children do? Turn good. Disgusting.” Carlos bit his lip as a heavy hand trailed over his neck, strong fingers pressing along the slim column of his throat to rest on his collar, pressing just hard enough to hurt a bit. “You’d have returned with the wand by now. Such a good, obedient boy.” The hand smoothed over his chest, slipping under his shirt to rub against his nipples lightly before withdrawing and moving to rest on his hip, curling against the soft skin to hold him in place as Jafar shifted to press his nose into Carlos’ hair. “You’ll do anything I tell you to, won’t you?” Carlos took a shaky breath, giving the slightest of nods that he knew the man was waiting for. 

“Yes, my Sultan.” Jafar chuckled darkly, reaching with his free hand to pluck another grape from the bowl to rub against Carlos’ lips, urging the teen to open his mouth for him. Carlos hesitated, wary of opening his mouth for Jafar to press his fingers into again, and Jafar’s smile began to slip into a frown. Opening his mouth quickly, Carlos took the grape and bit into it, the mixture of natural sweet and sour of the starting to go off grape causing his nose to twitch slightly. 

“There’s my good boy. I should have gotten Jay to steal you when he was still here; you’re the only treasure left on this hell of an island some days, I think. But that boy rarely knew the worth of the items around him; he just left you here, and that was truly a misfortune for him.” Whenever Jafar spoke of Jay during the sessions he rented Carlos out for, the teen always felt a mixture of pain and hope. Pain at the memory of Jay, assuring him that he would come back for him, and hope that perhaps his friend was leading a better life now, one out of Jafar’s greedy reach. “I wonder if your mother would consider selling you to me, hmm? Would you like that, to come stay with me?” The question reflected the one Gaston had asked earlier, and it shook Carlos equally as much as he stared at the wall across from him, his hands balled in his lap. 

“Why does everyone want to purchase me like I’m some sort of toy?” He murmured, leaning slightly away from the warmth of the older man’s body as he grit his teeth. “I’m not even important enough for Jay and the others to remember me when they went to Auradon, why do you and Gaston want me?” It was a legitimate question; he couldn’t fathom why, if his own friends hadn’t wanted him, two grown villain’s would. Jafar hummed, sliding the hand on Carlos’ waist to rest on one muscular thigh as he brushed his nose down the boy's neck, thin lips pressing to the soft skin just under his jaw. 

“Because you are the only thing truly worth owning on this Isle, my dear boy. Intelligent, obedient, and pleasing on the eyes...a bit young, but that simply gives you stamina, spunk. And handy, as well!” He rubbed his fingers along the inseam of Carlos’ pants, teasing higher up his inner thigh as Carlos gave a small squirm at the touch. “And so agreeable. I often wondered what my son saw in keeping you around, but now I see he simply had excellent taste.” The conversation was beginning to make Carlos beyond uncomfortable- there was no way Jay and the other’s kept him around for any reason other than his usefulness to Mal, no matter what nonsense the ex-vizer spouted. He refused to let his hopes get raised, especially when the only reason he was sitting in Jafar’s lap was because the older teens had left him behind. 

“Your words of praise are too generous, my Sultan.” He had to make the man stop talking; his chest was beginning to hurt at the thought of Jay, of the others, and if Jafar continued to talk about them, Carlos wasn’t sure what he would do. Turning some, he shifted in the man’s lap to draw himself up on his knees, each one sliding into the space between the cushion and the arms of the chair as he pressed against Jafar. His hands moved to slide up the man’s chest to wrap around his neck, one hand moving to Jafar’s hair to curl his fingers into as he murmured into the man’s ear in what he hoped was a seductive manner. “Let me thank you for your kind words.” He steeled himself, pressing his body flush to the older man’s as he dropped his lips to Jafar’s, his eyes closing as he tried not to think about the body under him. Jafar’s hands pressed to the flat of his lower back, holding him in place as he was pulled into the kiss, Jafar tilting his head slightly to deepen it with a swipe of his tongue as he rolled his hips.

If he didn’t think about it, he could ignore the stinging pain in his heart. 

If he didn’t open his eyes, he could do what he had to and not see the look on Jafar’s face, the same face that shared similar features to his once friend. He could ignore the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him, shifting him as the man rose from his seat. He could pretend he wasn’t being carried into a darkened room, laid out on a lumpy mattress. 

He just had to ignore everything, and it would be okay.

-=-=-

The problem with ignoring things was that just because you closed your eyes, thought of something else, didn’t mean that the thing you were ignoring hadn’t happened. Carlos had learnt that long ago; that hiding and cowering wouldn’t stop punishment from coming, and the things you ignored? They’d still be there in the morning, bigger and brighter and harder to turn away from and pretend as though they hadn’t happened. Waking up curled around a pillow in Jafar’s bed, he couldn’t help but take a moment to wonder if he would ever forget the feeling of large, calloused hands on his body, sharp teeth on his neck and slick words that sat like oil on his skin. 

The room was empty, the sound of early Saturday shoppers out in the shop loud enough to pull him from the little sleep he’d gotten, rolling onto his back to drape an arm over his face to let out a long sigh. The upside to weekends with Jafar, he supposed, was that the man was obsessed with his store, with sales, and spent most of the weekend days out in his shop. There were a few rare days that he insisted Carlos help out; those days, unlike the one he’d awoken to, started out with a small breakfast on the crooked side table next to the bed and his outfit carefully laid out over the broken dresser in the corner. While the breakfast was there, slightly spoiled oatmeal and sour milk tea, his outfit was missing; instead, a silken red and black robe was hooked on the shattered mirror of the dresser for him, no other clothing available. Pushing himself from the bed, he gave a stretch; sore, abused muscles in his lower body protesting as he slid to stand up, reaching for the robe to pull it on. The robe swam on him, and he tied the belt around his waist tightly before he headed out into the living room, his movements slow and controlled as he made his way into the kitchen with his bowl and cracked mug. Setting it on the table he settled onto one of the chairs and began to eat, the first full meal he’d had in days. 

Somewhere in the shop just beyond the curtained door, Carlos could hear Jafar talking; assuring someone that the jewelry they sought after had once belonged to Queen Elsa, and they would be getting it at a steal. Rolling his eyes, he took a long drink from his mug, taking a moment to enjoy the fact that he had awoken naturally, without his mother’s screaming or an object being thrown at his head. Even on the pirate ship, he rarely woke up on his own- Harry was more often than not the culprit, waking him up with none-to-gentle kisses and roaming hands before he was ready to open his eyes. It was almost nice to have a morning to himself; though he knew that Jafar’s evening expectations would cancel out the effects of time to himself, he would take the calm before the proverbial storm. 

“Just a moment, young Gilbert. I believe what you’re looking for is out back. Go on through, and remind your father that I allowed you to get what you seek the next time he tries to breach my purchased time.” Jafar’s voice was tinged with annoyance, and Carlos glanced up as Gil slipped through the curtain, waving off the man’s words before turning to look at him. 

“Gil? What are you doing here?” Carlos’ brow furrowed in confusion as he set his spoon down in his bowl, and Gil gave him a half grin as he made his way over to the table, pulling the free seat beside the younger teen to have a seat. 

“Uma told Harry to tell me to come check on you cause no one’s heard from you in two days. I told Harry to tell Uma that I saw you at Jafar’s, and she threw a tray of eggs at me. So here I am to check on you!” He beamed, and Carlos couldn’t help the small smile as he reached out to pat Gil’s arm. 

“You sure are. Jafar purchased my time this weekend, I’m alright.” He shifted on his chair, wincing some at the slight pain the movement caused. “Well. A little sore, but when aren’t I. You can tell the others I’m fine.” Gil frowned slightly, glancing towards the curtain as the sounds of Jafar serving another customer filtered through. 

“I could totally take him out if you wanted me to. He’s old and fat, I don’t think it would take much.” Carlos snorted, reaching to finish his oatmeal as Gil continued to frown at him. 

“It’s alright, Gil. I just have to get through today and I’ll be back at the ship. I’ll have to skip my shift at the shop tonight though, will you cover for me?” He blinked large, coy eyes at the older teen, who gave a firm nod as Carlos held out a spoonful of oatmeal for him to eat. 

“Totally! Don’t worry about it, I’ll work your shift C.” Gil flashed him a toothy grin, and Carlos leant to press a gentle, rewarding kiss to the blond’s lips. 

“I’ll fix up those movies for you in return.” Gil beamed, and Carlos nodded towards the door, giving a small smile. “You should go on, he’ll be coming back here soon. He usually comes back for lunch at noon, and it’s close to. I’ll be alright.” Gil nodded, standing up and turning to leave, taking a moment to pause as he glanced back at the younger teen with a small frown. 

“Sometimes I think it really sucks, what we gotta do to survive on the Isle. You know Harry and Uma and I don’t care that your mom makes you do this, right?” Carlos gave a small nod, unable to look at his companion, and Gil made a noise, returning to the table to kneel in front of Carlos. “You deserve better than Jafar’s gross slave fantasy and my dad’s creepy obsession. You know that right?” He ducked slightly, trying to catch Carlos’ eyes, and the younger teen gave the smallest nod.

“I know, Gil. We all deserve better than what we have here.” Gil reached to squeeze his hand gently, and Carlos glanced up at him, giving him a small smile. “You’re too good for your own good, Gil. We’re going to have to work on that.” Gil snorted, tugging on the hand to get Carlos close enough to kiss him before standing up. 

“Yeah well, if I’m good you’re a freaking saint.” Carlos shook his head, and Gil backed towards the door as he smirked at him. 

“Your time is up, Gil. Do give your father my regards.” Jafar’s voice was cold as Gil backed into him, and the teen swallowed nervously as he turned to look at the man standing in the doorway. 

“Sure thing, Mr. J. I’ll just be going now…See you Carlos.” Carlos watched as Gil slipped out the door before turning his attention to Jafar, picking up the bowl to bring to the sink. 

“I thought you had customers, my Sultan. Do you need my assistance with serving them?” His tone was almost bored as he washed the bowl as best he could in the murky brown water that came from the tap, his shoulders hunched in as he stared hard at his hands. He felt more than saw Jafar crowd behind him, pressing him to the sink as hot hands slid inside the front of the robe to pet his stomach. Hot breath puffed in his ear as teeth nipped at his lobe, and he gave a shudder of disgust as Jafar’s deep voice vibrated down his neck to sit heavy against his chest, fingers gripping the bowl almost painfully as he tried to remain still as possible in the man’s arms. 

“I’m the only customer you should concern yourself with, boy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy Chapter warnings for: Pedophilia, non-consensual sex acts in not too graphic but potentially graphic enough details, manipulation of an adult through a minor (though lets be real he deserves to be manipulated)

Carlos put the bowl aside, his movements shaky as Jafar traced his fingers along the scarred skin of his stomach in slow circles. The man’s hand lingered just under his belly, smoothing over sensitive skin has before dipping low to rub between his legs.

“And how may I serve my Sultan today?” His voice quivered just a bit as he dutifully pressed back into the body behind his, hands moving to grasp the sink as Jafar gripped him, stroking slowly as the man chuckled in his ear.

“Just like this, my pet. I didn’t purchase you for the weekend to clean, after all.” Carlos nodded, his breath catching as Jafar released him, one hand landing on his hip and the other on his lower back, pushing with just enough force to bend him over the counter, his face in the steel basin of the sink as he was forced onto his toes with Jafar’s heavy weight keeping him half off the floor. “It’s a shame your mother won’t allow me to brand you. I would place it right here-“ Jafar’s hand slid from Carlos’ hip to the soft skin just inside the vee of his legs along his inner thigh, “- On the opposite leg that I did Jay. Then you’d be a matching set.” Carlos’ breath caught in his throat at the implication, and Jafar used the moment to push a foot against Carlos’ left leg, spreading it uncomfortably wide. “Does she inspect you when you return home?” Carlos nodded, untrusting of his own voice, and Jafar gave a soft sigh, fingers sweeping along the skin of Carlos’ inner thigh to press further, probing in long, drawn out strokes of his digits. Carlos squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to remain still and pliant as Jafar did as he pleased. 

If this was why Jay had never returned, he understood. 

The body pressing him against the sink was hot and heavy, and he tried to distance himself from what was happening as his robe was pushed aside, his hips angled in a manner that hurt against the counter. His gaze settled on the small graffitied name carved into the bottom of the sink, his eyes tracing over the blocky J, the A slightly crooked and the Y just below the lines of the other letters. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain swelled, and he breathed slowly through his nose as he tried to recall what he’d promised to fix on the boat that week. The main sail needed to be patched, and one of the canons had rusted over to a point that Uma couldn’t even fathom firing it; little things, easy things he could do to earn his protection. Gil would have something to be stitched up, and Harry would need a session to cool down as per usual after Carlos’ weekends away.

He let out a cry at a particularly sharp push, his chest scraping against the edge of the counter as his feet left the floor completely, and he was pulled back to the now, to the push and pull of Jafar behind him, inside him, taking what he paid for. He clutched at the counter top, knuckles white from the force of his grip, nails bending slightly at the pressure of him pushing them into the hard wood of the counter. 

“Such a good boy.” The words were panted in his ear, words he craved even when he knew he shouldn’t, words that gave him confirmation that he was good enough for someone, somewhere. Jafar’s hand moved along his stomach to pull him flush against the older man, his hand slipping to grasps Carlos by the throat as Jafar buried his face in the teens neck, breathing heavy against his skin. 

“If my Sultan says s-so.” He stuttered, his body sliding against the counter with each heavy thrust, skin scraping against the wood as each intake of breath was pushed out of him. Jafar gave a low moan, his hips snapping forward as he came with a sharp cry, and Carlos squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the sensation spilling into him, filling him as though a tangible darkness spreading from the inside out. He was lucky, he supposed; the man rarely lasted long, and once he was done he usually disappeared for several hours, returning after dark and not bothering Carlos for most of the evening. Part of the teen wondered if Jafar was simply trying to fill the hole Jay had left on the last day of their weekends together; treating Carlos with an almost kindness, taking an interest in what projects the teen had and how he had been doing in his own life.

It felt wrong, worse even than being bent over the kitchen counter, and Carlos honestly wasn’t sure what part of the weekend was more terrible.

Jafar pushed himself away from Carlos, withdrawing from the teen to pull his pants back up properly before reaching to help Carlos settle shakily on the floor. Dark eyes glided over a scraped chest, dark bruises already dusting the boys hips from Jafar’s grip. 

“I’ll draw you a bath.” Jafar’s words were hollow as the man turned to walk away, and Carlos couldn’t help the small whimper at the sudden dismissal. He pulled his robe tight around him, taking a few wobbling steps to the table to sit down, putting his head in his hands. 

He wouldn’t cry.

He was more than this.

He **wouldn’t** cry, damnit.

He was better than this.

**He wouldn’t cry, damnit.**

He was okay.

He took a shuddering breath, forcing himself to straighten up in his seat, pushing his shoulders back and wiping the back of his hand over his eyes. He wasn’t that scared little boy Mal and the others left on the Isle those six long months ago. He’d grown harder, more durable. Useful, Uma had called him. Smart, Gil often claimed. Delicious, Harry assured him nearly daily. He was more than a tool for his mother to use, for anyone to use. He was a de Vil, and if his mother was going to force him to do this, to be rented and used and returned like some sort of object, it would be under his terms. His mother terrified him- terrified most people on the Isle to be honest- and he would do as she said, but he was done being treated like an object with the men she leant him out to. He was smart enough to figure out a way to bend them to his will.

“Come along pet. I have the heater going but it doesn’t have much oil, so the water won’t stay warm long.” Carlos glanced up as Jafar slipped from the bathroom, staring at the man as he made his way towards the table, wiping his hands dry on the hand towel he held. He frowned as Carlos continued to stare at him, pausing in his steps. “What is it?” Carlos tilted his head slightly, licking his lips as he considered his words carefully.

“Gaston has offered my mom a dowry for me, you know. Or his version of one, I guess. He wants to make me his…” he frowned, wrinkling his nose some, “wife, I guess. Did my mom mention that to you?” Jafar frowned, moving to join Carlos at the table.

“She did not. Is she planning on allowing it? She’d lose the profits she receives from me if she did that.” Carlos gave a small shrug, shifting some on the chair to relieve the pain in his lower body some as he folded his hands on the table.

“She won’t tell me either way. Mom might consider it if Gaston really has the bear furs he claims to have for her. But…” he shifted again, leaning towards Jafar to look up at the man through his lashes, pouting slightly as he hunched into himself some, appearing small and vulnerable. “I don’t want to go with him. I’d much rather go with you, my Sultan, if I were to have to go with anyone.” He watched Jafar’s face carefully, noting the twitch of the man’s jaw as he gave a small nod at the teen’s words. 

“Gaston is a brute, and I have no doubt that he would somehow manage to injure you while you were in his care. Perhaps your mother and I could come to an arrangement…” Carlos gave what he hoped was an encouraging look, nodding as Jafar settled back in his chair. “Go on, go bathe while I think on this. I put out some of Jay’s old clothing for you, they might as well get worn.” Carlos pushed himself from the table, giving a small nod before making his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He let out a slow breath, a wide grin spreading over his lips as he listened to Jafar pace the kitchen through the door. 

It had worked. 

There was no real dowry offered by Gaston, besides the comment of paying Cruella handsomely for him. But if Jafar thought that there was a possibility he’d lose to Gaston, lose Carlos, well...Carlos let a little giggle slip, letting his robe drop to the floor as he stepped towards the somewhat dirty bathtub. If he had calculated things correctly, he had just started what had to essentially be a bidding war between the two villains. He giggled again, testing the water with his hand before slipping into the tub, pleased that the water wasn’t freezing like his last bath. Settling in the water, he picked up the washcloth to begin cleaning himself up.

If Jafar took the bait and went to Cruella with an offer of his own, Gaston would hear about it. Carlos had no doubt that Gaston would see the offer as a slight on his own person; the man was proud beyond reason, and quick to a brawl- there was no doubt in the teen’s mind that Gaston would go after Jafar, possibly even attack him. The slight would be enough to cause an all out war between the two men, one that would hopefully end in their mutual destruction. 

A boy could hope, after all. 

The door opened and Carlos looked up, watching as Jafar made his way from the doorway to the edge of the tub, leaning against the wall to watch him as he bathed. 

“Would your mother be interested in a share of the shop, do you think?” Carlos blinked, slightly shocked at the words. Jafar valued the the Junk Shop more than he valued his own spawn; Carlos was baffled at the thought that Jafar would be willing to give any of that up. 

“She would probably be interested, yeah. That’s a lot to offer, my Sultan.” Jafar nodded, stroking his chin as he stood in thought for a long moment, eyes still following Carlos’ motions as the teen continued to wash himself. 

“It is. But I can’t let Gaston win, my boy.” Carlos tilted his head back to watch the man, taking in the crease of his forehead as he turned to pace the small room. “Your mother would get a small share, of course, but any furs that I came across would be hers. That’s a fair price to pay for you, I think.” Carlos’ brow rose slightly as he followed the man’s movements for a moment before returning his attention to cleaning himself, giving a small hum at his words. 

“My mother is a very business minded woman so I could see it working out in your favor, too. She’s smart when it comes to things like sales and getting people to buy things they don’t need. I think you might be a good team.” A share in the store meant Cruella would be occupied with selling things, which meant leaving him alone, potentially. 

“She is that. I think I’ll perhaps go and pay her a visit. Once you’ve finished cleaning yourself up, you’re free to do what you want. Today was enlightening, and I think I’ll need some time to consider what I’d like to do. Your mother can keep what I paid for the full weekend.” Carlos gave him a shy smile, biting the corner of his lip as he nodded. 

“Thank you, my Sultan. So generous.” Jafar gave a crooked smile, leaning down over the tub to cup Carlos’ neck and pull him into a deep kiss before he stood to leave the room. 

“One must take care of one’s things, I suppose. I’ll collect you again at the end of the week, Carlos.” Carlos nodded, and Jafar left, leaving Carlos alone. Carlos finished washing up, pulling the plug in the tub and reaching to switch off the makeshift heater before getting out and wrapping a towel around himself. Making his way to the counter, he wrinkled his nose as he held up the red patch work pants and yellow shirt that Jafar had left out for him. 

The clothing still smelled like Jay, a spicy musk with a hint of sweat that screamed comfort against Carlos’ pores. He slipped on the shirt, frowning at the way it dipped low on his thighs before pulling the pants on, cinching them at the waist to keep them on his hips. He ran his fingers over the threadbare material, a tiny smile creeping over his lips before he shook his head. 

He was tired and sore, but he had work to do. His captain and crew would be waiting for him. 

He made his way out into the living room again after grabbing his dirty clothing from the basket under the counter, stuffing them into what looked to be one of Jay’s old satchels before slipping out the door into the shop. He weaved through the wares, stepping outside with a loud yawn before starting down the road towards the docks. He glanced around at the afternoon shoppers, his gaze taking in a group of Evil Step-Granddaughters, Anthony Tremaine and his lackies, Mal, Big Murph and Jonas…..

He stilled, spinning on his heel to gaze towards the entrance to the docks. He thought he might have been seeing things, but there she was, rolling a purple scooter under the stairs that lead to their old hideout. Ducking behind a post, he peered around to watch as Mal (and it was Mal, although her hair was blond now, longer and curled, and even though she wore an Isle outfit it looked cleaner, better cared for than anything she had actually owned on the Isle) picked up a large stone and hurled it at the Falling Rocks sign above her head. The gate slide open- a security measure Carlos had come up with himself, one he was incredibly proud of- and she disappeared up the steps, the gate closing behind her. He stood, frozen in place, as he stared at the stairs, unsure how to feel. 

Mal was back. 

Mal was back, and it looked like she was heading to their old haunt. He wondered if she had come to finally get him, to take him across the water to Auradon. He wondered if he would go with her if she had; it had been so long, and he had thought they’d stopped caring about him, but maybe...maybe…he frowned; six months was too long to forgive on the spot an abandonment that had lead him to doing things he had never wanted to do. He had to decide what he wanted to do, had to decide if he was going to approach Mal, confront her...

He had to tell Uma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to update Blood Runs Thick. *muffled How Could This Happy To Me plays in the background*

The Revenge wasn’t the most seaworthy vessel on the Isle.

Harry had spent his entire life on the deck of a ship. James Hook had believed that all of his children should have their sea legs before they could walk on land; Harry could remember crawling around the deck of the Jolly Roger with his sisters before they had ever stepped foot on even the dock at the Goblin Wharfs. He had grown up learning how to sail, how to repair ships and care for them, and he knew that the Revenge hadn’t been the greatest prize his father could have offered in a boat race. Uma had been excited when she’d won, and Harry hadn’t had the heart to tell her just how much work would be involved in making the vessel seaworthy again after the ship had sunk during their hunt for the trident. He had taught the crew how to repair sails and waterproof the boards, how to fix ropes to keep them from fraying, but only a few had picked up the skills in a decent amount of time. Gil had always been rather useless for anything outside of physical labour; useful for lugging planks for repairing holes, but painfully useless when it came to any delicate tasks. 

Like sewing the large, torn strip in the main sail. 

“Gil, I will throw you overboard if you don’t give me that needle right now.” Harry’s words were growled as he held out his hand, a glare on his face as Gil carefully placed the needle on his palm. 

“Sorry, Harry...I just can’t get the hang of it I guess. Is there anything else I can do maybe?” Gil’s hopeful look gave Harry pause, and he gave a sigh as he turned back to the sail spread out in front of him. 

“Do you know where Pup is? I could use his help with this, he’s a far better sewer.” Gil hesitated as he pushed himself from where he’d been crouching next to Harry, a scowl forming on his face before he stood and dusted the knees of his pants off. 

“Jafar’s.” Harry’s gaze darted from the sail to Gil, whose look darkened some as Harry gave him a questioning look. “I stopped in to make sure he was okay, and he looked okay, but Jafar kicked me out pretty fast. And I think my dad was with him before that…” His scowl deepened, and Harry frowned. 

“Ah. Is he there all weekend or-” His words were cut off as Carlos pulled himself up the rope currently working as a ladder onto the boat, panting heavily as he dropped to the deck of the ship to catch his breath. “Or right here, now. Pup?” Carlos waved a hand, attempting to catch his breath before straightening up. 

“Is Uma here?” Harry frowned, glancing at Gil before sticking the needle into the seam of his vest, moving to stand. 

“Well hello to you too. No, she’s working at the shop today, what’s wrong?” Stepping forward, he reached out to grasp the smaller teen’s shoulder, ducking slightly to bring his eyes level with Carlos’. “Did Jafar do something?” Carlos shook his head, waving off the question as he leant into the older teen’s touch. 

“Mal’s back.” Harry’s brows rose in shock, and beside him Gil let out a noise of surprise, dropping the coil of rope he’d been gathering up into his arms. 

“Mal’s back? Are you certain?” Carlos scowled at Harry’s words, and Harry raised his hands in surrender. “Right, right. Of course you are. So the question here is, why is the queen traitor returning to the Isle?” Carlos shifted back on his heels, giving a shrug as he let his arms wrap around his waist to comfort himself. 

“I don’t know, but I’d feel a hell of a lot better if I did. I saw her heading into the old hideout, and it looked like she was alone. I figured Uma would want to know as soon as possible that she was back.” Harry nodded, and Gil bent to fold up the sail Harry had been fixing, shoving it into a storage chest before gesturing towards the wharf. 

“Well let’s go tell her, right?” Both Harry and Carlos glanced at the blond, who beamed at them. “Well what if she came back to take her territory back? Uma’s gunna want to know guys.” He had a point; a lot of what Uma did was to take over Mal’s old territory, and the fae girl returning to the Isle would put a hole in her plans to take over the Isle completely if she were, indeed, back for good. Carlos spun on his heel, wavering slightly as a wave rocked the ship and threw his already slightly off-balanced body slightly too far to the left, and both Harry and Gil reached out to grasp his arms, keeping him from falling over. Gil frowned, his hand slipping to grasp the freckled teen by the elbow as Harry started down the rope. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” While Uma and Harry rarely asked full out if Carlos was alright after his sessions, Gil often pulled him to the side and checked him over to ensure the youngest of the crew wasn’t injured more than he let on after he returned from a night with Gil’s father or a weekend with Jafar. 

“I’m alright, Gil. I promise. I...might have started something I’m not sure will end well with Jafar and your dad though.” Gil frowned, and Carlos flashed him a wide grin, patting the hand holding onto his arm. “I’ll be alright though, always am right?” Gil gave a hesitant nod, and Carlos slipped from his hold to slid down the rope to the dock. Gil followed, eyes still fixed on Carlos as they joined Harry on the sea slicked wood, unsure if he fully believed that the teen was truly alright. 

“Alright, now, let’s go tell Uma.” Harry lead them up the ramp, pushing past pirates and goblins as they made their way to Ursula’s shop, shoving open the door with little effort and shoving his sword into the sword check bin without even looking. “Uma! Pup has news!” Uma glanced up from where she was placing a tray in front of one of the older pirates who frequented the shop, dropping it with a thunk before wiping her hands off on the dirty apron tied around her waist. 

“Oh, does he now? Is it about where he’s fucked off to for the past two days? Because otherwise I’m not interested. You missed your shift, de Vil.” The sea witch's nose wrinkled as she scowled at the younger teen, though to his credit Carlos barely backed away as Uma stomped towards him. 

“No. I mean I can tell you where I was, my mom had me working, but that’s not what the news is.” Uma’s expression softened fractionally, and Carlos gave a small shrug of his shoulders as she gestured for the group to go to the bar at the back of the shop. 

“Go sit down. I imagine none of you idiots have eaten today, I can’t have you keeling over on deck. Sit.” Harry lead the trio to the counter, pulling a seat out for Carlos before turning to pull Gil’s out from under him, snickering when the blond attempted to sit anyways and landed on his ass. Carlos snorted, leaning to offer Gil his hand as Harry burst into laughter at the betrayed look on Gil’s face. Uma rolled her eyes as she filled three mugs with watery beer, sliding them to the three before scribbling something onto her order pad to slap down on the order window for Bonnie to take as Gil pulled up a stool. “Now. What is this news that’s so important you had to come harass me while I was working?” Carlos took his mug in both hands, taking a long swig from it before clearing his throat. 

“Mal’s back.” There was no point to lead up to it; Uma would only be angry if he drew it out once she knew that her nemesis had returned. Uma stilled, staring hard at Carlos for a long moment before leaning against the counter, placing her hands down atop it. 

“Mal’s back. Here. On the Isle.” Carlos nodded, shrinking slightly back in his seat as Uma’s expression darkened considerably, her hands curling into fists. 

“I saw her while I was leaving Jafar’s. I thought I was hallucinating at first, but it was definitely her, Uma. She’s at the old hideout.” Uma let out a frustrated screech, slamming her fists on the counter angrily, and all four ducked as Ursula struck out from the back room with a tentacle. 

“What the hell is she doing back here? Hasn’t she already ruined our lives enough? Bitch!” Uma fumed, turning on her heel to pace the length of the counter in quick, heavy steps. “What, does she need to come back and rub it in our face that she got off the Isle and we didn’t? That she escaped this...this hellish excuse for a life and we’re still here, trying to survive?” She reached for Gil’s mug, hurling it at the far wall with another screech as Gil’s brothers ducked, the cup sailing over their heads and spraying beer everywhere. Harry frowned, leaning slightly to reach across the counter, grabbing Uma’s arm as she passed to drag her to a stop with a worried look at Carlos, who had nearly curled into himself, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Uma. UMA. Carlos.” He nodded towards the youngest, and Uma’s body stilled as her gaze moved to Carlos, the anger seeped out of her some at the look of the teen. Carlos had flourished under the pirates care; becoming cold and calculating, fierce and cunning, but buried deep under the facade there was still that scared little boy who Cruella still tortured, still scared of loud outbursts, waiting for the next blow to land. She turned around, fists balled at her sides as she took a few deep, calming breaths, before turning back to them, moving to place a hand on Carlos’ shoulder. The younger teen jumped, and Uma cursed under her breath as he scooted his chair back slightly, wide eyes staring at her. 

“Hey. I’m not mad at you.” Carlos gave a small nod, and Uma rubbed a thumb across his collarbone before turning her gaze to Gil, gesturing for him to hug the smallest of the foursome. Gil shifted, sliding from his seat to wrap himself around Carlos from behind, and Uma gave a relieved half sigh as Carlos seemed to settle some. She still wasn’t use to having someone so sensitive on her crew- someone she actually felt somewhat bad lashing out at. “Was she alone, Pup?” Carlos gave a nod, and Uma hummed. 

“Do you think she’s back for good?” Gil’s question was spoke softly in an attempt not to startle Carlos more, and Harry turned slightly to glance at him before looking at Uma for her thoughts. Uma gave a shrug, moving to replace Gil’s drink before leaning against the counter, deep in thought. 

“She might be. I mean, do you really think Mal, high bitch of the Isle, is goodie goodie Auradon material? She probably got sent back, couldn’t hack it.” Carlos frowned, shifting back against Gil as he considered Uma’s words as the girl continued to speak. “I bet she cast a curse on someone and they hauled her ass back her faster than you could say rotten eggs.” Harry chuckled, and Uma shot him a look. 

“What if it wasn’t that she did something bad, but she just...couldn’t do it? I’ve seen a few of her televised things...she looked really awkward in a lot of them.” Carlos hated thinking about the others, about their lives across the water, but he had been witness to several of the televised visits and events that Mal and the others had attended. Auradon, it would appear, had been fascinated by the VK’s; Mal with her apparently dating of the new King of Auradon, Evie with her fashion and Jay with his athletics, it had been easy to keep track of them with all the news articles and t.v events that found their way to the Isle. Dizzy Tremaine still mentioned every little thing Evie managed to do whenever Carlos stopped in to get some of the chemical’s he needed to care for his mother’s coats, the girl obsessed with everything that had to do with his blue haired ex-friend. 

“Then clearly she was the wrong person for them to take over!” Uma cackled, and Harry gave a snicker beside him as Carlos frowned, sinking back against Gil’s chest. 

“Now, the real question is what are we going to do about it, Uma? I’m sure you have a plan of attack here.” Harry’s smirk grew as he spoke, his hook abandoned on the counter as he steepled his fingers against his chin. Uma gave a hum, turning her gaze towards the ceiling as she contemplated her friends words. 

“We’ll have to play it by ear. We don’t know why she’s here, what she plans to do. She doesn’t know that Pup is on the crew...maybe we can use that against her. Have her think we took him hostage, maybe, that we’re going to hurt him.” All eyes turned to Carlos to see his reaction, and the white haired teen gave a half shrug, eyes downcast. 

“We don’t even know if she’ll care, Uma.” His voice was soft, broken almost, and Uma frowned, reaching to tilt the boys face up with one teal-tipped finger. 

“She’d be a fool not to.” The words curled over her tongue, velvety soft as Carlos took in the fierce look on her face. It awed him slightly, how far Uma would go to protect what she felt was hers; he knew that the girl saw him as a commodity, as a useful tool that she didn’t mind being around, but he also knew that she would fight for him should the need arise, try to keep him safe.

“I could see what she’s doing here. If you want.” He blinked wide eyes at her, licking his lips nervously at the thought of confronting Mal but wanting to be useful. Uma’s eyes lit up, and Carlos gave a half smile as she pat his head almost lovingly. 

“Has anyone ever told you what a smart, smart boy you are, Carlos?” She purred, stroking her fingers over freckled cheeks to tap him lightly on his jaw. 

“It’s been mentioned, a time or two.” He snarked, gaining some confidence as the fear recoiled from his stomach. Uma chuckled, ruffling his hair as behind her, the bell went off to alert her that orders were up. 

“You’re a little too smart sometimes, Pup.” Harry teased, nudging him with his elbow as a tray was placed in front of him. “So you’ll go see Mal, we’ll discuss that in detail later I’m sure.” Behind him, Gil cleared his throat, and Carlos tilted his head back in an attempt to look at the blond. 

“Why don’t you tell us what happened at Jafar’s?” Carlos frowned, and Harry paused momentarily in bringing his fork full of food to his mouth to glance at Carlos with a slight look of concern at the blond’s words. 

“Did something happen, Pup?” Carlos gave a small shrug, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the edge of the counter. 

“I think I figured out a way to deal with both Jafar and Gaston without having to actually do anything...but I’m a little worried that they might, uh.” He glanced at Gil, who tilted his head in confusion at Carlos’ hesitance. “Do something to one another. Something that would end up with one or the other dead.” He frowned as Gil gave a slow nod, and Harry nudged him gently. 

“What did you do?” Carlos shifted to turn towards Harry, giving him a wry smile as he laid out his plan to him. 

“Jafar thinks the Gaston offered my mom a dowry for me. Which...I mean he did, sort of? He offered to buy me outright?” Harry’s brows furrowed, and Gil gave a small growl as his hands gripped the edge of the stool seat that Carlos sat on. “So now, Jafar’s going to offer my mom shares in the Junk shop for me. Once I tell my mom that the two are fighting over me, she’ll use it to get whatever she can from them...and if I put the idea into her head that absence makes the heart lust harder, she might make it so neither can see me until they all decide on a price.” Harry gave a surprised hum, leaning against the counter as he considered the boys plan. 

“That’s actually pretty smart, Pup. And while the two of them are fighting…” He glanced at Gil, who was frowning deeply. “What, Gil?” 

“My dad will kill Jafar if he thinks he’s going to win C.” Both Harry and Carlos turned fully to look at Gil, disbelief on their faces. Gil’s hands tightened on the stool, and Carlos frowned as he reached to rub slightly at the blond’s arms. 

“I doubt they’re going to actually physically fight, Gil. It’s okay.” Carlos murmured, cool fingers rubbing over tight muscles in an attempt to sooth the boy. Gil shook his head, giving a noise of discontent as he released the seat. 

“No, you don’t...you don’t get it. Carlos, dad is obsessed with you.” Carlos shook his head and Gil moved, leaning against the counter and rubbing his face with his hands. “Like he was with Belle.” Carlos paled, and Harry leant around the smaller teen to fix Gil with a look.

“Yes well look at how well that ended for him, Gil.” He made a cutting gesture across his throat, brows raised as Gil gave a nod, eyes wide as Harry looked pointedly at the back of Carlos’ head. 

“Yeah, that’s true. It’ll probably be okay Carlos.” Gil gave Carlos a smile, and Carlos nodded, still looking a bit shaken as he began to eat his seahorse stew.

“I could still take out Jafar at the very least, you know. Show him what happens when you touch my property.” Uma’s comment caused Carlos to look up through his bangs at her, and she gave a scoff as he shook his head slightly. “Lordy, Pup, go get a haircut already. You look like a mutt with your curls all over the place.” Carlos frowned, pushing his hair out of his face to glare at Uma.

“It’s not that bad, fuck you.” A round oh ‘oohs’ came from the patrons close enough to hear Carlos’ response, and Uma raised a brow as Carlos gave her a sheepish smile. “I mean. Right away captain. Right after I eat.” Harry snickered, and Gil smirked as Uma gave a nod, flicking her rag at Carlos. 

“That’s right. You go get your hair fixed up, and then we deal with Mal.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Tremaine’s Curl Up and Dye was the only place on the Isle to get a bad, fear inducing haircut. Typically, Carlos cut his own hair; his mother insisted that he tend to her wild mop, trimming and dying to keep the cost of her vanity down, and he had never seen much reason to go to the decrepit salon when he had no way to pay for the services offered.

Harry had slipped him a few spare coins as he’d left Ursula’s, knowing that he had no way to pay for what Uma had commanded he do. He knew part of Uma’s insistence with his going to get his haircut was that Dizzy tended to ramble as she worked; and if anyone on the Isle had the gossip regarding Mal, it would be the small hairdresser in training. 

He pushed the partially opened door, slipping inside as he glanced around for any sign of Lady Tremaine. The shop wasn’t set to open for several hours, but the few kids on the Isle who used Dizzy’s hair services (for a discount, she toted, waving gardening shears wildly whenever anyone asked) knew that the girl spent her afternoons in the salon taking customers behind her grandmother’s back. He pushed past the hanging plastic curtain sectioning off the doorway from the actual work stations, a small smirk gracing his lips as he spotted Dizzy twirling about with a broom, the tinny music audible from her deco’d earphones. He waved as she spun near him, her eyes widening behind her smudged glasses as she spotted him, and she pulled her headphones from her head to hang around her neck as she beamed at him. 

“Hi Carlos!” Her smile dropped a fraction as she glanced around, tightening her hold on her broom a moment. “Are you...here for Uma’s protection money?” Carlos’ brow raised, and he shifted on his heels to cross his arms over his chest. 

“No. You know that’s their thing; I’m just parts repairs. I actually came to see if you could fit me in for a trim? Uma says my bangs are getting too long.” Both wrinkled their noses at the comment, Dizzy sweeping the pile of hair and dirt she’d been working on into the corner before spinning to give Carlos a look over. His hair certainly was longer than it had been when Mal and the other’s had left; just past his chin and as curly as ever, he hadn’t bothered doing much with it in the six months prior. 

“I’ve always wanted to work on your hair, Carlos. How do you keep it so shiny?” Carlos’ lip twitched slightly at the question, and he gave a small half shrug. 

“I get pretty covered in the oils I use to clean the insides of moms pelts. It’s really good for hair I guess?” He reached up to pull on a curl, then shrugged. “It smells like shit though, so I don’t like getting it all over me.” Dizzy nodded, gesturing for him to seat himself on one of the chairs, and Carlos made his way over to plop himself down. 

“Well, either way it makes your hair look so nice and healthy. I’m totally jealous. Oh!” She draped a cloth around his shoulders, turning to pull some thankfully regular sized scissors from the apron draped over the vanity. “I was going to actually come find you later today, so it works out that you’re here now! I...uhm.” She hesitated, her fingers hovering over the tight curls at the base of his neck, and Carlos felt a flash of pity for the girl, knowing that she had almost as hard a time asking requests of people as he did, her grandmother shooting her down at every opportunity. 

“Hey, whatever it is, I promise I’ll listen, okay?” Dizzy brought out the softness in him; still optimistic, cheerful almost every time he saw her, he wanted to protect what little innocence remained in the girl however he could. 

“You don’t know what could sharpen scissors, do you?” Carlos grinned at the question, shifting slightly as Dizzy pushed his head down slightly, causing him to look at the floor as she started to trim his hair. 

“I actually do.” He thought back to the broken pieces of whetstone that had come over on one of the barges earlier in the week; large enough to be surprisingly useful to him, and enough that he didn’t mind giving one of the smaller pieces to the girl. “I’ve got a piece of whetstone in my pocket, hold on a sec.” He wiggled to get at one of the pockets in his shorts, pulling out the thumb sized piece of stone to hand to her. Dizzy’s eyes widened as she took the stone, holding it up to inspect it. 

“Are you sure? This must be worth a lot, people always need to sharpen stuff!” Carlos chuckled, reaching to take the stone and the scissors from her carefully. 

“I’ve got a couple pieces, don’t worry about it Diz. Here, let me show you how to use it.” He placed the stone on the top of the vanity, drawing it blade edge down along the stone a few times. “Make sure you hold it away from you, okay? I don’t want you to cut yourself up.” Dizzy nodded, taking the scissors from him to make an attempt at it. He reached to adjust her hold, noting the deep blush that crossed her cheeks at the contact before letting her try again. “There you go. Just make sure you take care of that okay? I’m not giving you another piece.” Dizzy nodded, and Carlos settled back in the chair again, gesturing for her to continue. 

“So did you hear who’s back on the Isle? Mal got here this afternoon, can you believe it? Maddie says that Ginny says that the Gaston’s heard from Bonnie that she rode a scooter over, how wild is that? I wonder if Evie came with her?” Carlos stiffened slightly at the mention of his ex-friends, though Dizzy didn’t seem to notice as she continued to trim his hair. “I didn’t think she’d ever come back to be honest, it’s not like she has anything left here now that Maleficent’s publicly disowned her, right?” She immediately paused, eyes widening as she stared down at the bi-toned head in front of her. “E-except to come get you- do you think she came to get you, Carlos?” Carlos squeezed his eyes shut- it was, logically, doubtful that Mal had returned for him. 

“I doubt she’d have come back for me alone, Dizzy.” His words were quiet, bitterly spoken as he tried to will away the sharp pain they caused deep in his chest. “She probably got fed up with trying to be a goodie-two-shoes and came back because she couldn’t hack it.” Dizzy gave a small nod, continuing her work as the two settled into an awkward silence. Several minutes later, Dizzy pulled the cloth from his shoulders with a flourish, and Carlos shook his head as he moved to stand. Digging out the coins from his pocket, he held them out the the girl, whose eyes widened as she stared at them. 

“Oh, no, Carlos no I couldn’t take that! You already gave me the whetstone, that’s worth a lot more than one haircut, I should be owing you now.” Carlos hesitated, pulling his hand back as as Dizzy waved off his money. 

“Are you sure? You should be getting paid for doing the work, Diz.” Dizzy beamed at him holding up the stone to shake it back and forth in front of him. 

“I’m considering this payment. Seriously. Plus, I get the honour of saying I’m the only person in the world to cut Carlos de Vil’s hair!” Carlos snorted, shaking his head with a small smile. 

“I don’t think that’s actually an honour, but whatever makes you happy Diz.” She nodded, and Carlos dropped the coins back into his pocket, nodding towards the large vat of dye powders hung low on the ceiling. “Is the dispenser still working okay? I can take a look at it if you need me to while I’m here.” Dizzy clapped her hands, reaching to drag Carlos over to the intricate dispensary unit to point to the spout for the bright blue powders. 

“This one won’t work. I tried to clean the spout like you showed me to last time, but it didn’t fix it.” Carlos slid his jacket off, quietly pleased that due to not having changed out of the yellow shirt Jafar had left for him, he wouldn’t have to worry about ruining one of his own, and placed it on one of the chairs before turning towards the spout. He pulled a rolled bundle from the longest pocket in his shorts, unfurling the burlap roll to reveal several tools, and set to work. 

“You have to make sure that the powders don’t get up into the gears, Dizzy. I only have so many spigots, too, so make sure these ones get cleaned out daily okay?” Dizzy gave an affirmative as she picked up the broom again to sweep around the other teen. The tell-tale sound of the door scraping the uneven flooring as it was pushed open greeted their ears, and Dizzy turned to see who had entered the closed salon.

“Hey, Dizzy, I know you guys don’t open until midnight technically bu-” Carlos stilled at the familiar voice behind him, his hand tightening on his screwdriver as the rest of Mal’s sentence petered off. “...Carlos? Oh my evil, Carlos is that you?” Carlos didn’t turn, instead returning to his task of repairing the spout for Dizzy, only really reacting as a hand dropped to his shoulder, causing him to spin around with his screwdriver raised in protection. Mal looked both different and the same all in one; while her hair was blonde now, her face fuller, she still had a wicked gleam in familiar green eyes. She looked healthier, fuller somehow, and Carlos couldn’t help the tendril of bitterness that crept through his stomach to wrap around his spin at the almost hopeful look on her face. He debated ignoring her, but it was difficult when she stood directly in front of him. 

“Mal.” His response was clipped, short and stoney as he took in the change in her expression at his tone, and he couldn’t help the wave of resentment he felt at the look of betrayal on her face. “Never thought I’d see you again.” He knew that Uma wanted him to play nice, but he couldn’t push past the fact that she had forgotten him. The hurt that he’d been lied to by all three of his friends. 

“Carlos.” It was as though the air had been knocked from her; her face paled as he reached out to touch his cheek, thumb brushing along one of his newer scars. “I went looking for you as soon as I got back, but no one would tell me where you were. Are you okay?” Her eyes swept over him, and he edged away from her slightly as he saw her expression drop into concern as she took him in. 

“No. But you’d have known that if you’d bothered to come back for me like you promised to.” Behind them, Dizzy shot a look between the two, as though she wasn’t sure if she should intervene or not. 

“We wanted to come back for you, C. You have to believe me, we got there and things got insane. There was the whole plot that mom sent us with, and then choosing good...but that’s not me, I couldn’t be what they wanted, Carlos. I came back to be with you.” Carlos frowned, pulling away from her touch as he turned back to finish repairing the spout. 

“You literally just said that you couldn’t be what they wanted you to be, Mal. You didn’t come back for me, you came back for you.” He was surprised at the steady, icy tone he managed; inside, he felt like curling up and crying. Popping the spout back on with an audible click, he turned to Dizzy to give her a small nod. “That should work now. Just make sure you clean it out when your mom’s been using it, she lets it get clogged and then I’ll just be back here in a few days.” Dizzy nodded, and Carlos reached to grab his coat, pulling it on. 

“Carlos, please...please believe me that I would have brought you over as soon as we were able to. Ben’s trying to get it setup so that all the kids can come over, no one will have to live here any more if they don’t want to.” Carlos turned to glare at her, raising a hand to point in her face as a hot coil of anger worked it’s way up through him, tightening in his guts. 

“You promised to bring me over as soon as you got there, You have no idea- NO idea what I’ve had to do to survive without you and the others. None. So don’t give me your pleases and your empty fucking words, Mal, don’t disrespect the remains of our friendship like that. Admit you fucking forgot about me. Admit that all three of you forgot about me, about your promise to me. Don’t be a fucking Auradon pussy-shit.” Mal’s eyes widened at the sudden hostility, backing up slightly as she took in the fierce, fiery fight in the once timid boy. 

“I...we forgot.” The words were almost whispered, and Carlos felt no triumph at having forced Mal to admit them. “I’m so sorry, Carlos. I’m so, so sorry.” Carlos shook his head, pushing past Mal before stopping, spinning on his heel to stare at her. 

“You have no idea what my life's been like these past six months.” He hissed, fists clenched by his sides as he tried to control his temper. “None. What I’ve had to do to stay alive, what my mother has been making me do. You don’t get to come back and say you're sorry and expect everything to be okay again, because it isn’t okay, Mal. Nothing is okay, and you’d know that if you had ever even tried to contact me while you were over there. But you didn’t.” He shook his head, taking a step back away from her as she reached out towards him, a hurt look on her face. 

“Let me make it up for you, Carlos. I missed you so...so much. Please, just let me make it up to you.” Her words were softer, sweeter than anything she would have said before she left, and Carlos wrapped his arms around his stomach as he stared at her. 

“A large part of me doesn’t want to let you, Mal. You really hurt me. But…” He paused, glancing at his feet a moment before looking up at her, chewing on his bottom lip. “I missed you. A lot.” Mal’s expression turned hopeful, and he let his gaze slide to the side. “I can give you a chance, I guess. One. Don’t fuck it up.” Mal nodded, moving towards him, and he held up his hand to stop her. “You can start by buying me a coffee at the Slop Shop after you deal with that disaster on top of your head.” Dizzy perked up at that, leaning against her broom to offer Mal a wide smile. 

“I can help with that! It looks horrible, Mal, is that seriously a platinum blonde fade-out into purple? What did they do to you?” Mal gave a wry chuckle, moving to sit in the chair Carlos had recently vacated. 

“I don’t know, but I’m ready to start feeling like myself again...gimme the works, Diz.” Dizzy squealed, and Carlos gave a nod as he moved towards the door. 

“You can swing by the Junk Shop to get me when you’re done. I have some business there.” Mal’s brow rose, curious, and Carlos shook his head, slipping out of the door and out onto the busy street. Dusting the remaining bits of the dye powder off of his hands, he started to stroll towards the Market, wondering if going to Jafar’s was a smart idea so soon after he had put his plan in motion. He hummed as he swiped a bruised apple from Third, ducking as the brute lashed out at him before darting through a crowd of evil step-daughters fighting over a scarf. All he could really do, he supposed, was kill time; Harry was suppose to meet up with him at Jafar’s to get any information Carlos had from his trip to Curl Up and Dye, and he figured that the pirate would be pleased with exactly what information he had. 

Mal had come alone, because she couldn’t cut it in Auradon. 

He had been right.  
He had been right about everything, really…

So why did he feel so terrible about it?

He ducked around a corner, spotting Harry leaning against one of the tabled hosting odds and ends in front of Jafar’s shop, and took a bite out of the apple to chew noisily as he snuck up on the older teen, throwing the apple at his head with a snort as Harry gave a yelp. 

“What the hell was that for Pup?” Carlos shrugged, shifting into Harry’s space to slip a cool hand up the older teen’s shirt, grinning at the ripple of muscles trying to escape the cold digits. “For Evil’s sake, you’re fucking freezing. Again.” Carlos gave a shrug as Harry pulled his hand out of his shirt, and Carlos gave him a pout. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything about my new hair?” He teased, batting brown eyes at Harry as the pirate snorted. 

“You had a trim, not that riveting Carlos. DId you learn anything?” Carlos sighed, slumping slightly as he spun on his heel to lean on the table next to Harry. 

“Mal’s back alone. She had a freak out and came back because she, and I quote, ‘couldn’t do it’. How idiotic is that?” Harry chuckled, slipping an arm around the younger teen’s waist to tug him close a moment before releasing him once more. 

“Pretty. And we know she’s alone for sure?” Carlos nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he recalled what had just happened. 

“Yeah. Ran into her at Dizzy’s. She wanted to make it up to me that they forgot about me. Fucking idiot...like I’m going to just forgive and forget that.” He wrinkled his nose; a part of him wanted to forgive and forget, to feel like Mal was his friend again. 

“Bitch. I’ll let Uma know, did you want to come with?” Carlos shook his head, casting a glance towards the shop behind him before flashing Harry a wide grin. 

“Nah. I told Mal to meet me here when she was done, and I have to see how my plots going. I’ll be back at the Shop for my shift, promise.” Harry nodded, and before he could turn to go Carlos caught him by his vest, pulling him down into a rough kiss. “I’m sleeping at the Revenge tonight...if you want to join me.” Harry nodded, cheeks tinging the slightest pink, and Carlos released him, watching him weave into the crowd before turning back to look at Jafar’s shop. 

“Time to see what damage I’ve done.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don’t hate Mal! Also my roommate is responsible for the creation of Stepmom Carlos (except he was originally Jays stepmom and he adopted Gil, Diego and Harry as his children...there’s a crack fic coming of it, don’t worry]

Slipping through the slightly opened door of the junk shop, Carlos came up short as he spotted both Jafar and Gaston standing on opposite sides of the counter Jafar’s ancient cash register sat upon, the two men speaking heatedly at each other as Gaston Jr. slowly edged his way towards the door looking as though he’d rather be covered in meat and dangled before the Tick Tock Crocs than stuck in the shop with his father and Jafar. Carlos blocked his exit as he attempted to slip past, giving him a pointed look before nodding towards the two men who had yet to notice him. Junior’s gaze shifted from Carlos to his father before nodding towards the door, and the two teens slipped back outside.

“Is what they’re fighting about true, de Vil?” Carlos tilted his head at Junior’s words, brow raised as he waited for the older teen to continue his line of questioning. “They’re in there fighting about who gets to buy you. Is that a fucking thing? Are you fucking my dad and Jafar?” Carlos’ expression remained as blank as it had been when Junior had begun speaking, and the silence from the other seemed to unnerve the older teen. Carlos straightened himself up, giving a small shrug as he shifted back on his heels some.

“What, you don’t want me to be your stepmother, Junior? I promise I won’t be an evil one.” His tone was flat, and it was too easy watching the teen as his expression became baffled, his face paling as Carlos continued to speak. “They’re both more than twice my size, you oversized asshole. What makes you think I have **ANY** choice in the matter?” Junior swallowed, his gaze shifting from Carlos’ face as he shook his head at the question, taking a small step back at the other teens sudden iciness as Carlos slipped the small blade Harry and Uma had gifted him with when he’d joined the pirates into his hand. “You, on the other hand, may be bigger than I am but I know I can take you out. What the hell do you know about the arrangement my mother forced me into with your dad and Jafar?”

“No, I-I mean you-jesus, de Vil, I don’t know anything, that’s why I’m asking! Shit, put the knife away, all I need is Uma and Harry coming after me.” Carlos lowered the blade a fraction, and Junior held up his hands in surrender. “Gil won’t tell us shit except that we have to tell him when dad brings you home. Says it’s none of our business but it sort of is if it involves our dad…” The brute’s expression softened slightly as he took half a step forward, hands still up. “You said your mom’s forcing you to do it right?” Carlos’ eyes narrowed, and he held the knife up again as he gestured for Junior to reverse his step.

“Don’t act like you’re trying to help me with anything, Junior. You’ve been shoving me into lockers and pushing me down stairs since we started school, why the hell would I **ever** believe you wanted to help me?” Junior shifted awkwardly, casting a glance back towards the door they’d just left.

“Look...I don’t particularly like you. But even I know that whatever that-” he gestured towards the Junk shop, where Gaston’s voice could be heard just above the rise of the crowd milling around the market place, “-is, whatever sick shit your mom is forcing you to do...that’s really fucked up. Seriously fucked up, and I’m not...comfortable...with how Dad’s been obsessing over you. He’s already gotten our entire family in shit with the Belle crap, and as much as I want to beat the snot out of you half the time for being a snarky little asshole, I don’t want my family to get into more shit than they already are if anyone comes back from Auradon.” He shrugged, and Carlos let the knife lower again as Junior offered him a hand. “Carlos de Vil, I’d like to enter an arrangement with you.” Carlos stared at the eldest of the LeGume children, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as he took in the words, his eyes falling to the extended hand.

“An arrangement.” His voice was hard, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he took a small step towards Junior, still wary. “And what sort of arrangement are you proposing?” Junior gave a small shrug, shifting back slightly as Carlos stared at him.

“Protection. Uma and the pirates can only protect you from the wharfs to the market. You know their reach doesn’t go much further, not without stepping into our parents territory.” Carlos gave a small nod, well aware that no matter what Uma and the others toted, they stood little chance at standing up to their parents. “They can’t protect you at school, and you know you’re marked. So I offer protection, not just at school but whenever I can offer it from my dad and Jafar.” Carlos tilted his head, studying the teen silently for a long moment as he took in his words, turning them over in his head as he considered the offer.

“And what would be in it for you?” He narrowed his eyes as he waited for a reply, watching Junior carefully. The older boy seemed honest, or as honest as anyone on the Isle could be, and Carlos was willing to listen to his offer, but no one offered something for nothing.

“You act as a go between for the Hunters and the Pirates.” Carlos’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, not having expected the proposition.

“You want me to be, what, emissary? What makes you think the Pirates even listen to me?” Junior snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised a brow.

“Please. Everyone can see how easily you wrapped Uma, Harry and Gil around your runty fingers. You did the same when Mal and her crew were here. And, fuck, you have two of the more powerful villains on the Isle in a bidding war over you. I don’t get it, but clearly there’s something about you that people in this hellhole want. “ Carlos frowned, crossing his own arms over his chest in a mimicry of Junior’s posture, and the burly teen gave a hefty shrug as behind them in the shop the arguing raised in volume some more.

“For someone who’s constantly failing his classes, you’re pretty perceptive Junior. Should I worry there’s a brain behind all that brawn?” The corner of Junior’s lip quirked, and Carlos’s expression grew serious. “I want protection, and I want you and Third to do more to protect Gil at home.” Junior frowned, and Carlos shot him an unreadable look. “He gets protection, Junior. That’s my condition.” Silence settled between them for a long moment before Junior let out a huff, his arms dropping to hang loosely at his sides as he gave Carlos a look.

“You drive a hard bargain, de Vil. Didn’t know you cared about what happened to my brother. Better not let it slip you’re going softer than you already are.” Carlos’ lips slipped into a frown, and in one quick motion he slipped forward, the knife flicking out to press against the fleshy part of Junior’s throat as Carlos pressed himself close enough to trap the taller of the two against the wall of the shop.

“I am **not** soft. Everyone thinks I’m just poor, tiny Carlos-fuck you. Do you know who else I have wrapped around my finger? Your dad. How’d you think he’d react if I said you were harassing me in school? That you hurt his favourite fuck toy? Made it hard for me to do my job when he has me? All it’ll take is one whisper in his ear, Junior, and I don’t imagine it would end well for anyone involved. I’m not afraid to go down if it’ll fuck over someone else. You forget I don’t have anything to lose here.” Junior paled, and as suddenly as the knife had appeared it disappeared back into the folds of Carlos’ jacket. “Gil gets protected at home. Do we have an arrangement?” Junior nodded, and Carlos took a step back from Junior.

“You’re actually fucking terrifying, de Vil, has anyone ever told you that?” Carlos snorted, brushing his hands along the front of his-well, Jay’s-shirt before spitting in his palm to offer to the older teen.

“No, my mother is terrifying. I’m simply smarter than most people on this rock. Now, do we have an arrangement?” Junior nodded, following suit, his large hand engulfing Carlos’ own as he gave it a hearty shake, their spit mingling.

“We do. Gil will be protected at home, and you’ll have mine and my brother’s protection beyond the Pirates territory.” Carlos nodded, dropping Junior’s hand to wipe his across the leg of his shorts.

“And I’ll act as emissary between the Hunters and the Pirates. As fair a trade as you can get on the Isle, I guess.” Both teens turned towards the Junk shop as a loud clattering crash resounded, and after a moment Carlos cleared his throat. “Maybe they killed each other.” He stated dully, frowning as Iago darted out of the door, struggling to flap his wings hard enough to lift his overweight body higher than the heads of the people who had stopped to stare at the shop. A moment later Gaston stormed out, and Carlos stilled as the man’s eyes fell on the two teens.

“Carlos!” Carlos winced as Gaston bellowed his name, taking a half step behind Junior as the man pushed past the small crowd to make his way towards them, face an angry shade of red.

“Dad, what was all that about?” Junior asked, attempting to capture his father’s attention as Jafar appeared in the doorway to the Junk shop, eyes darting over the crowd to land on them.

“Jafar thinks he has rights to what’s mine. But we all know who you belong to, don’t we beautiful?” Carlos slunk back more as Gaston reached out towards him to grasp his arm tightly, and behind them Jafar let out a yell of Gaston’s name as mortification washed over Carlos at the crowd staring at them.

“She said neither of us are to touch him until she decides, LeGume! Remove your hand from him before I remove it for you.” Gaston’s hand dropped from Carlos’ arm, and Junior reached to pull the smaller teen behind him, pushing him towards the alley closest to them.

“Go on, they’re going to be going at it forever at this rate.” Carlos nodded at Junior’s words, ducking into the alleyway before pausing, glancing over his shoulder hesitantly.

He’d told Mal to meet him at the Junk shop.

“Shit.” He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, spinning quickly to lash out at whoever had grabbed him and letting out a surprised ‘oh’ as his fist connected with Mal’s chest, knocking the air out of the girl as she staggered backwards a few steps. “Fuck, Mal. You know better than to fucking sneak up on people on the Isle, what the hell? I could have had a knife!” He reached out to help her stand up straight, and the now purple haired girl gave him a winded grin as she waved off his help.

“Sorry, Carlos. Auradon’s made me a bit softer than I’m comfortable with apparently…” She frowned, rubbing her chest as she gave him a look. “And since when do you carry a knife?” Carlos frowned, shifting on the balls of his feet as he gave a small shrug.

“Since I got jumped behind Hell Hall a week after you guys left.” He tugged the bottom of his shirt up, revealing a mirrad of scars, some familiar to Mal and a few that were newer. Pointing out a large pinkish white slash down his side, he gave her a blank look as he continued to speak. “It only takes getting stabbed once for me to learn it’s a good idea to carry some sort of protection...and Jay taught me how to use a knife in a fight before you guys left.” He let his shirt drop, noting the way Mal’s eyes took in the fact that the shirt he wore belonged to the thief.

“I’m so sorry you had to survive without us, Carlos.” Her words were soft, and a wave of bitterness rolled over him at the pity he could hear in her voice.

“I’ve managed to take care of things myself.” He muttered, shoving his hands into his jacket’s pockets as he turned to head away from the Junk shop. Mal frowned, moving quickly to fall in step with him.

“I can see that.” She cast a look over her shoulder, frowning slightly. “What’s the commotion by Jay’s dad’s place all about? I heard Jafar and Gaston yelling coming from Dizzy’s.” Carlos tried not to stiffen at the question, his shoulders rising in a shrug as he kept his gaze ahead of him, stepping out into the road leading towards the Slop Shop.

“Who knows. Those two are at each other’s throats constantly these days.” He had no intention of alerting her to just who they were at each other’s throat over; the less Mal knew about the situation, the better. “I hope you brought real money with you from Auradon, because I want coffee and skin pudding if they have it.” He hadn’t eaten since the oatmeal that morning, and though his body was use to it he hoped Mal would agree to purchasing both for him, allowing him to keep the coins Harry had given him for his haircut.

“Yeah, I brought enough to tie me over for awhile. Brought some real Auradonian food with me too...if you want to try some?” Her tone was hopeful, and though the idea of fresh, good food made his mouth water he had no intention on letting the girl lure him into forgiveness with food.

“Skin pudding is fine. Are you staying in the warehouse?” He cast a sideways look at her, taking in the careful way she carried herself; as though she had forgotten how to walk like a VK.

“Yeah, it’s not really like I can go back to Bargain Castle anytime soon right? I’m kinda dreading it when mom finds out I’m back…” Carlos couldn’t help but snort- there was no way Maleficent didn’t already know that Mal was back, the way word travelled on the Isle. Mal shot him a look, and Carlos waved it off with a chuckle.

“Pretty sure she already knows, Mal. She’s got her talons in every pie on this fucking rock.” Mal looked shocked at the language, and Carlos was forced to acknowledge the fact that Mal possibly had never heard him curse as much as she had in the past few hours. “To be honest I think she’s currently at the spa with Grimhilde...they were talking about it the other day when I was at Bargain Castle.” Mal shot him a confused look and he flushed slightly. “Your mom, uh, borrowed me to fix her sink.” Mal’s brows furrowed, and Carlos gave a shrug. “Not the worse thing I’ve been rented out to do. Gothel likes to make me kill all the rats that take over the basement of the tower...it’s gross.” He didn’t mention Gaston, nor did he mention Jafar; shame welled up in him at the thought of Mal knowing, and he clenched his fists in his pockets as he cleared his throat. “But uh, yeah. She’s at the spa in Troll Town. So.” The two continued walking, an awkward silence settling over them for several minutes before Carlos’ curiosity got the better of him and he half turned to look at Mal. “How are the others?” Mal’s expression softened some, and Carlos dug his nails into his palms to keep from lashing out at her in anger at her new, more gentle posture.

“Jay’s a big sports star, he’s captain of the Swords and Shields team and the  
star of the Tourney team. Evie’s so popular, C. Everyone loves her designs, she’s making friends with all these princesses and she’s practically been adopted by Anita Radcl-“ she cut herself off, eyes wide as she darted a look at Carlos. He stopped walking, turning slowly to stare at her, and Mal sputtered as she tried to backtrack. “Uh, one of the fashion labels. She’s practically been adopted by one of the fashion labels, they love her designs.” Carlos felt as though a bucket of sea water had been dumped over him, as though Mal’s words had wrapped themselves around his throat and stolen the very breath from his lungs.

“Anita Radcliffe. Anita Radcliffe, the woman whose existence is why my mother despises my fucking freckles, the reason nothing I can do will ever be good enough for my mother because I’m not her, **that** Anita Radcliffe?” Mal’s eyes widened and Carlos reached out, giving her a hard shove to her shoulder. “That fucking Anita, Mal?” Mal nodded, shrinking back into herself at Carlos’ sudden fury, and the younger teen let out a grunt as he shoved past her, heading towards the Slop Shop once more, his gaze on the street ahead of him.

Play nice for Uma. He could try to make it through this.

“Carlos, it’s not what you think I swear. She’s really nice, she wanted to meet us...she asked about you.” His head shot up at that, and Mal offered him a small smile. “She’s half the reason I came back, she really struck home how much I missed you.” Carlos refused to look at her, and she reached out hesitantly to touch his shoulder. “Please, Carlos, just...just tell me what to do to fix this. To fix us.” The urge to lash out at her, to cause her some semblance of the pain she’d caused him at abandoning him, was strong. His fingers curled tight around the knife in his pocket, and he let a slow breath out through his nose before glancing up at her, gaze steady.

“First, you can buy me some Slop Shop slop. Then you can tell me what your plan is now that you’re back...and then I’ll think about beginning to forgive you.” Mal nodded eagerly, and Carlos lead her to the door of the shop, his hand still tightly gripped on the knife in his pocket like some sort of security blanket.

Uma, he thought as he pushed open the door, had better appreciate what he was doing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter got away from me a little bit and is being split into two parts. Uh. Don't hate me. (Also I know Mal's character is a little...off. I'm working on that, please forgive me)

Mal wrinkled her nose as she stood in line beside him, glancing around the shop with a look of disgust on her face at the dirty tables and horrid smells of their once favorite place to get coffee.

“Ugh, the more things change the more they stay...disgusting.” Carlos shot her a look, taking in the way she held herself just above touching the filthy counter as she looked over the menu, gesturing to Carlos for his order as she shot the goblin a look.

“Black and a skin pudding.” He stated, frowning at the goblin’s rare speed at delivering the goods to the counter as Mal shook her head that she wanted nothing. The goblin serving them dropped both the pudding and the muddy sludge that passed as coffee onto the counter, and Mal reached into her pocket to pull out three silver coins. 

“Word on street is that you got yourself into pickle, boy.” The goblin muttered, taking the coins to slip into his apron as Carlos picked up his items. Tilting his head slightly, Carlos’ gaze slide from the goblin to Mal momentarily before he gave a small shrug, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Nothing I can’t handle, Wagg. Did anything good come up at the barges today?” The goblin grinned, pulling something from his pocket to slide across the counter to the young teen. 

“Copper coils. You tell them we did good?” The goblin’s beady eyes darted to Mal and he licked his lips nervously, leaning over the counter some to half whisper to Carlos. “We got five more, Licht took them to treehouse.” Carlos nodded, fingers curling around the paper cup in his hand and he gave the goblin an almost kind look. 

“I’ll tell them you did well.” He stated, turning to lead Mal towards the far corner of the large room, tucking himself into a table to dig into his pudding. Mal slid into the booth beside him, almost uncomfortably close as she gave him a curious look, turning a pointed look towards the counter. 

“What was that all about?” Carlos barely glanced up as he shrugged; the goblin’s often brought him parts from the barges in exchange for a reduced protection fee from the pirates, but the less Mal knew on the matter….

“We have an arrangement. They bring me parts from the barges and I help them out with things here and there. Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten how arrangements work, Mal, it hasn’t been that long.” Mal shot him a sour look, and he couldn’t help but smirk as he dug his spoon into his pudding. 

“Don’t be a smart ass, Carlos. As far as I know, the goblin’s don’t do arrangements so excuse me for not knowing.” Carlos snorted, putting the spoonful of pudding into his mouth as his stomach gave a rumble. To be fair, Mal had a point; the goblin’s rarely even spoke to anyone outside of the Slop Shop, let alone entered arrangements. He gave another shrug, bringing his cup to his lips to hide the smirk at Mal’s look of disgust as he pulled a hair from the lip of his cup. 

“But those are the two things I’m best at, smarts and ass.” Mal rolled her eyes, and Carlos huffed as he downed half of his beverage in one swig.

“Has your mother been bad?” Mal’s voice dropped slightly at the question, and Carlos stilled before placing his cup on the tabletop, staring at the dirty swirls someone’s half assed attempt at wiping down the table had left. Mal’s question was loaded; part of him wanted to tell her, to let her know about all the misery he’d been put through since she and the others had left the Isle, but a slightly larger part of him felt she didn’t deserve to know what had been happening in his life. She didn’t have that right any longer- six months with no word, no thought, was too long. 

“She’s my mother. She certainly hasn’t been nice.” He fixed her with a blank look, the one perfected whenever Jafar or Gaston began to ramble about the olden days, and she sunk into the booth seat with a sigh. 

“But has it gotten worse? I want to help you here, Carlos. I know I’ve been gone for a bit…” She hesitated, and Carlos cleared his throat, shifting away from her slightly. 

“188 days. You’ve been gone 188 days, Mal. Six months and five days.” Mal’s eyes widened, and Carlos continued, his eyes drifting from the table top towards the doorway. “Apparently, that’s more than enough time to forget a promise.” Mal made a noise in the back of her throat, and if Carlos didn’t know her better he’d call it a whine. 

“I’m going to make this up to you. I’m back now and I’m going to protect you, Carlos, I promise. No more getting jumped behind Hell Hall, no more needing to barter with goblins...I’m going to take care of you.” He fixed her with a look- she seemed like she believed her own words, and the look of earnest hope on her face was almost enough to make him wince at the thought of going against her. Mal had always been the one to make their plans, to make sure no one bothered him in class or attacked him in the marketplace. She was the one to make sure he knew that his fears were heard, and that small part of him that often thought on how his ex-friends were doing wanted to let her take care of him once again. 

But he wasn’t that timid fourteen year old anymore. And Mal couldn’t protect him from the horrors of Gaston and Jafar. 

“I can protect myself well enough when I have to. And you can’t erase what’s happened to me these past six months, Mal. You can’t just fix this just by being here now.” Mal’s expression dropped, and Carlos gave a sigh as he started in on his pudding again. “But I am willing to let you try to work your way back to the consideration of maybe being companions again.” Mal perked up at that, and Carlos almost snorted at how easily the girl wore her emotions now. Auradon had softened her, certainly, and he couldn’t help but wonder how the others had changed as well. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes, Carlos. I really will.” Carlos gave a half nod, and Mal seemed to deflate some as he finished his pudding. 

“Well, if you’re really wanting to make things up to me, you can start by helping me with my chores then.” Mal’s eyes widened, and Carlos snickered as he moved to stand up from the booth. “Shit Mal, six months in Auradon and you look like the concept of chores is terrifying,” Mal moved to follow him, scowling some as she brushed her hands over the backside of her pants. 

“Anyone would find the concept of doing what you consider chores terrifying, Carlos. I’ll help, but I’m not touching your mom’s furs.” Carlos nodded, turning to lead them back out into the streets. Jonas and Bonnie nodded towards him as he passed them just outside the shop, and he gave a curt nod in return as he lead Mal up the street to head across the Isle towards his home. They walked in silence for several minutes before Mal began to speak. “Are we going to talk about what you’ve been doing these past six months? I know I don’t have to tell you what I’ve been up to, I know you guys get the Auradon News channel here…” Carlos’ lips curled into a frown at her words, and he shoved his hands into his pockets as he continued to walk with his eyes on the ground before him. 

“Does it really matter what I’ve done the past six months, Mal? I survived. I think that’s the important part.” Mal frowned, reaching to still Carlos as she gave him a concerned look. 

“Surviving isn’t the same as being alright though. Please...I really want to know what you’ve been doing since we left.” It wasn’t quite a plea- Carlos didn’t know what he’d do if he ever heard Mal outright plead to be honest- but it was close enough to make the younger teen feel uncomfortable as he dropped his gaze from Mal’s own. 

“You really don’t.” He shrugged off her hand, turning to start walking once more, and found his way blocked by Mal’s entire body. 

“Yes, I do. Tell me what I’ve missed, Carlos. I need to understand just how bad it is...and punish myself accordingly. You didn’t deserve to be left behind.” Carlos’ hands curled in his pockets, his eyes wide as he took in the pained expression on Mal’s face. He couldn’t tell her about the pirates; Uma was depending on him to get information, and Uma had never left him alone for six months. Uma had never thrown him to the proverbial dogs for a limo ride across the ocean. 

“I’ve been doing what I have to. And I’d really, really like it if you would stop asking questions that you won’t be able to handle the answers to. If you want me to even consider an alliance with you again, Mal, you need to drop it.” His eyes narrowed as he pushed past her, feet carrying him towards his home once more, and after a moment the heavy steps of Mal catching up to him fell in line with him. 

“Sorry...I guess I can’t scare you into telling me what’s wrong anymore, huh?” Carlos shot her a look, and she offered him a small smile. 

“I’m not as scared of shit any more, no.” He huffed, recalling the easy way Mal or Jay had been able to tease him by startling him before they’d left. “Everyone grows up eventually, and the little things stop being the monsters hidden in the dark.” Mal hummed, and the two turned onto the twisted road that lead to Hell Hall at the top of the hill. Carlos’ eyes darted from his own home towards Castle Across the Way, wondering if Grimhilde had left out anything for him on her doorstep. “Besides, you’re not so scary anymore, Mal. Hate to break your bubble, but once you dye your hair platinum blonde and run around with a handsome prince, you lose your street cred.” Mal groaned, and Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle. “But maybe hanging around with me will help your cred.” Mal shot him a dark look, and he grinned widely as he reached the gate surrounding Hell Hall. 

“I’m not so sure I believe you even have street cred, C. I mean, there’s no way that much has changed since I left.” Carlos snorted, gesturing for Mal to follow him as he slipped around the side of the manor, peering hesitantly towards the tub in the middle of the yard before heading inside through the kitchen door. 

“First of all, rude. Second of all, for all you know I’m actually king of Dragon Hall now.” He glanced around, letting out a sigh of relief as he realized his mother wasn’t in the building at all since he hadn’t seen her car in the driveway, before heading to pull the list of chores left behind for him from where it was hanging on the fridge with a magnet. Mal took the paper, giving it a look over as Carlos began to pull out cleaning supplies from under the sink, jumping and hitting his head on the cabinet as Mal’s voice startled him. 

“What does ‘G-two hours’ mean?” Carlos pulled himself from under the sink, eyes wide as he looked up at Mal from where he half knelt on the floor. He hadn’t seen that on the list, if he had he wouldn’t have let Mal take the paper from him. 

“Gothel. Mom must have rented me to Gothel for two hours to do her cellar again, that’s all. What time does it say I have to do that?” Mal frowned, handing the page to him as she reached for the half used steel wool and the bottle of homemade cleaning solution she knew Carlos used for the kitchen. 

“Seven. You have some time before then, so we can probably get through most of this before then.” Carlos nodded, and the two began to clean, both falling into an awkward silence. They worked quietly for nearly two hours before Mal glanced at the clock

“C, it’s almost six thirty, shouldn’t you head out towards Gothel’s tower soon?” Darkness had fallen outside, barely visible behind the dirty stained glass windows that made up Hell Hall, and Carlos stopped scrubbing the hall floor to wipe his arm across his forehead, glancing at Mal. The two teens had gotten through his chores fairly quick; it was almost impressive, since before Mal would have taken her sweet time to work through even a third of the list whenever the others had offered to help him. 

“I probably should head out, yeah. Uh…” he glanced from where he knelt, frowning slightly. “Thank you for helping me, Mal.” Mal offered him a pleased smile, leaning on the mop she’d been using.

“No problem, Carlos. You always were the most polite person on the Isle, sheesh…” Carlos flushed at her words, trying not to think to hard on the times he used pleases and thank you’s now. “Do you want me to walk you to Gothel’s?” Carlos shook his head, moving to put away the cleaning supplies as Mal followed behind him. 

“No, it’s better if I go alone. She get’s screechy If it’s not just me.” Mal gave a slow nod, and Carlos shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, how long until you’re done do you think? Maybe you could come to the Hideout after?” She looked hopeful, and part of Carlos wanted to say he’d go. But Harry would be waiting for him at the revenge, and he couldn’t start ignoring his end of the Agreement between the two of them.

“Look, Mal, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I need time, and you need to let me have it.” Mal’s expression dropped, and she gave a nod as Carlos dusted off his hands before gesturing towards the door. “How about I come to the Hideout tomorrow once I get my mom’s stuff ready for the Spa?” Mal nodded, giving him a small wave as he shoved her out the door, taking a moment to collect himself as he watched the girl disappear around the side of the house. Taking a slow breath to calm his nerves, he slumped slightly, glancing at the clock.

If he didn’t leave now, he’d be late.

-=-=-

The home of the LeGume family had once been a hunting lodge, according to Gil whenever their families came up in conversation. Carlos could certainly believe the large wooden cabin had once been a lodge; though decrepit now, the building still held the air of a once magnificent cabin. Large, wide paned windows were covered with only slightly tattered hunters green curtains, the door large and oak under Carlos’ raised hand as he announced his arrival with a quick bang of his fist. His knock felt like an echo, and he jumped slightly as the door was pulled open suddenly.

“Hey, Carlos.” Gil’s tone was sullen, his gaze heavy as he took in the smaller teen, and Carlos frowned as he took a step closer.

“I didn’t know you’d be here, Gil…” his frown deepened as he noted the dark bruise around Gil’s right eye, reaching out to brush his fingers over it gently. “Did he do this?” Gil gave a small half shrug, and Carlos scowled. 

“He got a bit riled up at supper. Junior actually tried to help me, which was weird? But dad just sorta threw his plate at me and I didn’t duck quick enough.” Carlos’s thumb brushed lightly just under Gil’s eye before guiding the taller boy's face down to press a gentle kiss to the darkened skin.

“I’ll deal with it. You should get something cold on that so it doesn’t swell up, okay?” Gil nodded, and Carlos slipped past him, into the hallway. Voices could be heard from the parlour, and Carlos let his feet carrying him towards the noise as Gil trailed behind him, a silent shadow. 

“She’ll give him to the highest bidder, Gaston. You don’t need me to tell you that. Appeal to what she likes; we all know you still have some pelts lying around this dusty death trap, give her some of those.” Carlos’ nose wrinkled at the high pitched whine of Grimhilde’s voice; he hadn’t expected Evie’s mother to be anywhere near Gaston, and from the sounds of it she was unimpressed by whatever the man had said before Carlos had arrived. 

“Jafar’s offering her shares in the shop, though. That could trump pelts.” Gaston’s tone was edged with worry, and the smallest part of Carlos was almost warmed at the fact that the man seemed...genuinely concerned about losing him to Jafar. He stopped just before the door to the parlour, smoothing out his shirt before knocking on the wall, peeking into the room. Gaston stood by the fireplace, one large arm draped over the mantle as he stood half turned towards Grimhilde where she sat in one of the two large red armchairs. Both adults turned to look at him, and he winced slightly at the look Grimhilde gave him as he stepped into the room. 

“Hello, Carlos dear.” The woman’s words were unnaturally gentle, as though she was uncomfortable with the situation she found herself in, and Carlos shot her a small, shy smile. 

“Hello, Grimhilde.I wasn’t expecting you here.” He stated politely, giving a small bow towards the once-queen. Her lips tilted into a smile, and she gestured him forward to take his hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“Gaston invited me to come see you. He had some questions about your mother, and asked if I would inspect some of your scars to see if there was anything I could do about them.” Carlos tried not to frown; the idea of the woman before him looking over his body was not a pleasant one, and he shifted slightly as she released his hand to take a step back towards where Gil hovered in the doorway. Gaston reached towards him, and he stilled, blinking at the man as he gestured him back towards the two adults. Stepping towards them again, Carlos refrained from wincing as Gaston dropped a large hand down on his shoulder, his thumb pressing into the hollow of his collar as he gave a toothy smile to the teen. 

“Carlos, my beauty. Do you think your mother would have an interest in bear pelts?” Carlos gave a nod, and Gaston smirked, pulling him a bit closer. “Excellent. I’ll start with the three pelts I have and see if that’s acceptable then. Now, why don’t you strip down to your underwear so Grimhilde here can take a look at you? She’s a marvel with beautiful things, she might be able to fix up your scars some.” Carlos frowned slightly; a large majority of the scars were old, and he doubted anything the woman could do would fix them now that they’d been a part of his skin for years, but he knew better than to argue with the man before him. He cast a look over his shoulder at Gil, and Gaston glanced up, brow raised at his youngest son. “Did you want to stay and see too, Gil? Go on, pull up a seat son. You might as well get use to the idea of Carlos being here.” Gil frowned, but stepped further into the room as Carlos began to tug his shirt up and over his head. 

“You shouldn’t make him strip if he doesn’t want to, dad.” Gil’s voice was small, and he flinched back slightly at the look his father gave him, sinking into the other arm chair beside Grimhilde in silence as Carlos moved to undo his shorts, pushing them down his legs to step out of. 

“It’s alright Gil.” He murmured as he bent to retrieve his shorts, folding his clothes carefully before setting them to the side and standing still for Grimhilde’s inspection. The woman gracefully rose from her seat, moving to circle Carlos as she looked over the pink and white scars littering his body. She frowned at a few of the deep slashing marks, pressing cold fingertips to his skin as Carlos stared at the floor, trying to not feel as though he were some sort of prized cattle.

“Some of these are too deep and too old to do anything about, Gaston. These…” she pressed a finger over a thin pink line over his shoulder, the smallest frown on her lips, “These I can do something about, the thin, pink ones. I have some creams that will work on them.” Gaston hummed, his eyes on Carlos’ body as the teen gave a slight shiver, and Grimhilde reached out to grasp his arm, lifting it high to trace a line of bruises. “Tell me, my boy, do you bruise easily?” Carlos gave a half shrug, and beside them, Gil spoke almost without prompting.

“Like a half bruised apple..” All eyes turned to the blond, who gave a half shrug as he settled back in his seat, eyes darting from his father to Carlos and back. 

“And how do you know that?” Gaston’s voice was heavy as he took half a step towards his son, brows furrowed as Gil sank further into the cushion of the seat. 

“I’ve seen how much force it takes to bruise him is all.” He stated, gaze downcast as Grimhilde’s eyes narrowed, glancing between Gil and Carlos before she gave the youngest a look. Carlos’ eyes widened as he gave his head a barely noticeable shake, and the woman frowned as much as she would allow herself to before fixing Gaston with a look. 

“They’re sleeping together, Gaston. Anyone with eyes can see that, why do you think that idiot son of yours followed the boy in here?” Gaston stilled, his gaze moving from Gil to Carlos who stood stock still under the man’s gaze, wincing as Gaston let out a discontent noise, one large fist banging down on the mantle.

“Is that true?” The room fell into silence, and Gaston strode to Carlos, dropping his hands on the young teen’s shoulders to turn Carlos to face him, expression unreadable. 

“Carlos? Is that true?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter since it's technically part 2 of the last one...sorry guys! Also way more Gil/Carlos than I intended for there to be in this story originally, not really sure how that happened haha...ha....  
> (Also if anyone doesn't know, you can find me on tumblr at davidelizabethbowiestrider.tumblr.com and I totally have prompts open right now. >.> Also if anyone wanted to draw pirate!Carlos I'd love to see that.)

A shiver ran down his spine at the question, and Carlos squeezed his eyes shut as Gaston’s hands tightened on his shoulders a fraction. No answer could possibly be beneficial to the situation; and not answering would be just as damning. 

“Yes.” It was Gil’s voice that answered, firm and loud in the sudden silence of the room, and Carlos’ eyes opened to dart a look at the blond. Gaston frowned as he half turned towards him, fixing his son with a look as Gil stood from the armchair he’d been sitting in. “Yes, we’re sleeping together.” Carlos could feel the anger radiating from Gaston; the man’s hands tightened more on his shoulders as his scowl deepened.

“You’ve been touching my belongings, boy?” Gil shrank back at the pure anger in Gaston’s voice, his eyes wide as his father moved to take a step towards him. At the sudden movement Carlos reached out, grasping Gaston’s arm tightly to catch his attention before he could advance on Gil. 

“To protect me. To claim me as your property to the rest of the Isle, Gaston, so no one else will touch me. What’s your children but an extension of you, after all?” His voice was surprising steady, though a tremor ran through him as Gaston turned his attention from Gil to Carlos with a single look. 

“My property?” The man’s lips curled into a slight grin, and Carlos felt a wave of relief wash over him as behind them, Gil slumped against the chair, eyes wide. 

“Yours. After all, what could Jafar offer that would rival anything you could possibly have? You’re the mighty Gaston, after all.” The words were purred as Carlos reached to press a hand to the man’s chest, blinking wide eyes at him in an attempt to sooth the anger still pushing from him. Gaston took in the teen, a look of confliction crossing his face before he gave a small nod, some of the anger seeping from him as he let out a small chuckle.

“You have a point, of course. No one could compare to me.” Carlos nodded slowly, wrapping a hand around Gaston’s bicep to lead the man to the other armchair, giving him a small push to seat himself. To the side, Grimhilde stood in silence, watching Carlos carefully as the boy eased the situation seemingly effortlessly. 

“Of course not, Gaston. But…” Carlos trailed off as he made sure Gaston was seated properly on the chair with little chance to move towards Gil again, “I do enjoy spending time with Gil. You’re so busy, such an important man, after all and it gets lonely.” He slid into Gaston’s lap, using his body to keep the man sitting as he spoke. “If you were to give him to me as a gift, I’m sure that would sway my mother’s leaning between you and Jafar.” A thoughtful look fell over Gaston’s face, one large hand landing on the small of Carlos’ back, and Carlos took a moment to shoot a look at Gil to assess his companion. The blond looked confused sitting on the edge of the seat of the armchair beside Gaston’s, watching the situation unfolding before him with a tilted head. 

“The boy has a point, Gaston. His mother may not be interested in his happiness, but a content teenager is more likely to do as you ask of them than one who’s not given any playthings.” Grimhilde’s words settled over the group, and Gaston gave her a calculating look as she continued to speak. “And you know Cruella; if he’s content here, he’ll do his chores better and that will please her. It’s not much to give him now, is it?” Carlos hardly dared to look at the woman, uncertain as to what she could be aiming for by helping him, and Gaston shifted some as he gave a little hum. 

“Alright. I suppose someone has to keep the lad company when I’m not around, and better Gil than that pirate with the fake hook.” Carlos struggled to keep his gaze on Gaston, one hand still stroking over the man’s chest as the other moved to press to his own thigh, fingers curling against the soft skin as he waited for Gaston to continue. “Gil, come here.” Gil slid from his seat, slowly making his way to them as he stared at the floor. “You’ve always been different from your brothers, Gil. Less...well. Less.” Gil winced, and Gaston waved a hand as he continued talking. “But you can do this, I’m sure of it. You’re tasked with taking care of him when I’m not here, is that understood?” Gil nodded, eyes wide, and Carlos shifted in his spot. 

“I think he’ll do well, Gaston.” His voice was soft, and he sank slightly against the man, knowing that appearing smaller, more delicate would turn Gaston’s attention back to him. “After all, he has you to look up to, doesn’t he?” Gaston nodded, letting his hand run along Carlos’ spine as he pulled him closer, and Carlos forced himself to smile. 

“Gaston, we still have to discuss your payment for the treatment I’m going to give the boy.” Grimhilde’s voice cut through the tension, and Gaston gave a groan as he slid Carlos from his lap. 

“Grimhilde, I only have him for two hours, can’t this wait?” The woman raised a brow at him, and Gaston rose from his seat, reaching out to stroke a hand through Carlos’ hair with a longing sigh. “Alright. Gil, why don’t you take him upstairs and run a bath. I imagine Cruella’s going to have a fit if he’s returned dirty.” Carlos frowned slightly at the comment, glancing down at himself as Gaston and Grimhilde moved out into the opposite room to discuss their business. 

“I didn’t think I was that dirty.” Carlos mused, brows furrowed as he rubbed his left arm gingerly. Gil frowned, reaching to touch Carlos’ arm lightly to gain his attention, and the younger teen turned to look up at him. 

“We should have hot water, if you wanna take a bath C. I don’t mind running it for you.” Carlos offered the older teen a smile, shivering slightly as Gil’s hand slid to his elbow to guide him towards the door opposite the one the adults had left from. 

“I do like hot water…” Carlos muttered, letting Gil lead him and grabbing his clothes as they passed. Gil gave him a grin, leading him up to the bathroom and gesturing for Carlos to sit down on the toilet as he moved to run the water in the tub. “What is it with these old men and me taking a bath?” He mused, stretching out his leg to prod Gil’s side with his foot. Gil shrugged, testing the water with his hand before putting the stopper in the tub. 

“I don’t know, do they make you take a bath often?” Carlos frowned, thinking back on the past few days between the two men. 

“Every time I’m with one of them, they make me take a bath. I didn’t really think about it until now, but...yeah, that’s weird, right?” He’d been cleaner than he’d ever been, the past few days, and it was strange. “Do you think they’re trying to wash each other off of me? Because I’d hate to break their bubbles, but I’m already tainted.” Gil’s lips tilted into a frowned, and he shifted to rest on his knees as he reached to take Carlos’ hands. 

“You aren’t tainted.” Carlos’ nose wrinkled, and Gil squeezed his hands, his frown deepening. “I’m serious. You’re not any more tainted than the rest of us on this dumb Isle. In fact, you’re one of the nicest people here, and I’m really happy that you’re here. Well, not that you’re stuck here but that you’re here and I’m here and we’re here together...okay?” Carlos couldn’t help smiling at Gil’s words, and he turned his hands in Gil’s to lace their fingers together. 

“You’re dad’s wrong, you know. You’re more than anyone on this Isle, not less. Don’t let him make you think otherwise, Gil.” Gil smirked, bringing their hands up to kiss Carlos’ knuckles before dropping his hand, turning back to the water. 

“Harry says you’re sleeping at the Revenge tonight?” Carlos gave an affirmative hum, and Gil dipped his hand into the water to see if it was still running warm. “Is it okay if I come to?” Carlos’ expression softened, and he stretched out a foot to poke his toes into Gil’s leg. 

“Of course you can, dumbass. If you aren’t there who’s going to cuddle with me when it starts getting cold and Harry’s stolen all the blankets?” Gil snorted, and Carlos leant to run his fingers through Gil’s hair, the corner of his lips quirking as Gil gave him a small smile. 

“I guess that’s true.” Carlos rolled his eyes, giving Gil a shove with his foot as the blond let out a chuckle. “The tubs almost full, do you want me to get you anything before I go?” His words were gentle, and Carlos tilted his head slightly as he stood to push his boxers down and off. 

“I don’t think I gave you permission to leave, did I? Aren’t you supposed to me watching over me for your father?” Gil’s brows furrowed in confusion, and Carlos slipped past him to get in the tub. “Stay, Gil. I could use some company that isn’t lecherous old men.” Gil nodded, moving to sit on the toilet as Carlos sank into the water, letting out a small groan at the somewhat warm water. “Did Harry get my information to Uma?” 

“He says that you said Mal’s here alone, and that she intends to stay. Did you get any more information from her?” Carlos shrugged, reaching for the wash cloth as Gil offered him a small bar of soap, and gave a hum as he began to lather the cloth. 

“Just that she wants to make up leaving me here to me. I already told her I’m not just going to forgive her.” He scowled, and Gil cleared his throat as he settled back, his arms behind his head as he watched Carlos bathe. 

“I don’t really blame you. Want me to go beat her up?” Carlos chuckled, shaking his head before glancing at the blond as he ran the cloth over his body.

“No, I don’t. That’s the worst part of this entire situation, Gil- I want her to make it up to me. I want to believe she can fix this between us because I miss her. Fuck, do I miss her...and the others.” His words trailed off as he stared at the water, a frown on his lips as he let his hand drag the cloth through the water.

“I think that’s pretty normal, C. I mean, they were your friends right? And you guys were super close, everyone on the Isle knew you were. It was fucked up that they just left you behind, and I’m totally sorry they did but...also I’m sort of glad?” Carlos’ gaze shot up to the older teen, and Gil gave him a shy little grin as he leant forward in his seat. “If they hadn’t, you wouldn’t have come to us for protection. And then we wouldn’t have this, what we have. I like to think that even though it doesn’t make up for what happened...being with us, in the crew, maybe that makes it a little less painful?” He looked so hopeful, as though the thought had crossed his mind several times, and Carlos’ chest gave a small flutter as he pressed his hands to the side of the tub. 

“You have, Gil. I appreciate the crew taking me in, and I have been...content, for the most part. Uma has been far kinder than I expected, and you and Harry have kept your end of the arrangement.” He chuckled, splashing his hand in the water some before looking up at the other teen, amusement flushing his cheeks some. “You know, it feels like I’ve been having a lot of strangely enlightening conversations in the tub lately...that’s weird.” Gil grinned, and Carlos rinsed himself off before speaking again. “If I ever make it across the water, I think I’d want to bring you with me, Gil. You’re...too good to stay here.” Gil’s mouth opened slightly in surprise, and Carlos gave him a shy smile as he shifted to lean against the side of the tub, chin on crossed arms as he watched Gil. 

“You’d be better off taking Harry with you I think. He’s gunna be able to protect you better.” Carlos shook his head, and Gil’s cheeks reddened slightly as Carlos’ gaze remained on him. “Or Uma, either one.” 

“I’d like to take you, though. If I could only take one.” Gil sputtered, shifting forward on the toilet seat to stare openly as Carlos moved to get out, reaching for the dirty towel resting on the counter to wrap around his body.

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Gil stated, his open honesty causing Carlos to smile as he dried himself off, reaching for his clothes to get dressed. 

“You don’t have to say anything to it, Gil. The fact of the matter is, I doubt Mal’s fancy king boyfriend is going to just let us olly on over to Auradon...unless….” he frowned, his mind racing over several possibilities. “Unless Uma’s open to the idea of using Mal as a trap to get the king to let us over. “ The idea was already forming; while it would be more useful to have access to the king and make Mal herself do the bidding they needed, she was here and the king wasn’t. Pulling on his boxers, he reached out to steady himself on Gil’s shoulder as he stepped into his shorts, his brain going a mile a minute thinking up possibilities for how they could use Mal being there to get to Auradon. 

“Do you have a plan, Carlos?” Gil reached out to hold onto Carlos’ hips as the smaller teen struggled to pull his shirt on, the material bunching on his still damp torso as he tugged it down his stomach. Leaning forward, he cupped Gil’s face in his hands before pressing a firm kiss to his lips, pulling away with a wide grin. 

“Several. We have to go see Uma, Gil. Now.” Gil nodded, standing up, and Carlos gestured for him to lead the way, glancing down the hall as the two made their way towards the door. Technically, Gaston still had him for another hour; though from the sounds of it, Grimhilde would be there for some time more. Slipping into the hallways, Gil led him down to the entryway, pushing open the door slowly before the two made their way out into the street, nervous gazes returning to the house every few seconds to see if Gaston had caught on to their leaving. Once they passed the sign marking the direction of Dragon Hall, they relaxing, and started towards Ursula’s shop. 

Carlos had to speak to Uma. She’d be able to pick which plan would work to their strengths best. And once they picked on, it would be easy enough to lure Mal into some sort of trap, the girl too eager to fix the wrong she’d done to him. It would be so easy, and then…

Then, they’d be going to Auradon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this entire chapter is taytayloulou's fault 100%. I don't really write smut that much so forgive the really bad sex scene. That there is. In this chapter.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: explicit sex between a seventeen year old and a fifteen year old, underaged drinking, a character being triggered by a comment someone says during sex, Carlos having a praise kink...uh...yeah I think that's it, if I missed any let me know? If you want to skip the sex, skip from Harry telling Gil he knows what he can do straight through to when Uma comes back. There's also a line at the end that could be read as Uma/Harry if you're so inclined. 
> 
> This chapter is a beast and I'm not sorry one bit.

“What if we tried to lure her to the Shop, and then we could grab her and toss her in the Revenge’s brig?”

Carlos sat on the sprint mast, watching as the crew gathered around the fore mast, throwing ideas around as to how they could capture Mal. So far, Uma had turned down every idea; nothing seemed to suit her needs, and in every plan she found flaws- one plan would be too much work, the next would be too easy to see through. Carlos agreed with a lot of her decisions; kidnapping Mal wouldn’t be easy, even after the girl had softened up in Auradon. Mal still held the ready tension of a fighter in her body, as though all of her gears were wound too tightly even after living off the Isle, and Carlos held no illusions that should they try to jump her, it wouldn’t end in anyone’s favor. 

“Mal would never go to Ursula’s, Bonnie. She hates seafood.” Carlos’ words were stated lazily as he let his legs dangle over either side of the mast, enjoying the gentle breeze of the ocean that filtered through the barrier and the almost-sunshine that made it through the clouds that hovered constantly overhead. All eyes turned towards him, and he groaned at the sudden attention. “What? It’s true.” Uma frowned, pushing past Jonas to stand over the smallest of the crew, hands on her hips as she glared down at him. 

“Well then, my little genius, what would you suggest?” Carlos squinted up at her, a small smirk creeping over his lips as he kicked his legs slightly, the embodiment of uncaring. 

“If you had asked me, I’d have told you what we should do. I’ve already gotten the whole thing figured out.” Uma raised a brow, and Carlos pushed himself to sit, tilting his head up to catch Uma’s gaze. “The most ideal situation, of course, would be if Mal’s little king came over to Auradon to rescue her and we could capture him. King boy might have too many morals to let us into Auradon because we captured Mal, but there’s no way Mal would let us do anything to damage the little world she’s set Evie and Jay up in.” He swallowed nervously, the small ball of hurt in his chest like a pressure against his ribs. “Mal would probably bring us anything we wanted if we had the king. Now the problem-” He slid from the sprint mast to walk towards the group, pushing his way through to pull himself up on the out jutting part of the foremast, everyone's attention on him, “-is that there’s no guarantee that the king won’t just stay in Auradon to respect Mal’s wishes or whatever fucking chivalrous bullshit they teach kids over there.” The group nodded, and Carlos brushed his hands over his shorts before standing up atop the mast post, hands on his hips. “So we have to make him think that Mal wants to be rescued.” A murmur ran through the crowd, and Harry let out a chuckle from where he and Gil leant against the rail of the ship. 

“And I imagine you already know exactly how to make that happen, don’t you Pup?” Carlos beamed, giving a nod, and Harry made a gesture for him to continue. 

“I spent the past three years doing Mal and Jay’s homework, before we became…” he trailed off with a small frown, and Uma cleared her throat with a pointed look. “Anyways, I’ve practically perfected both of their handwriting. I’ll write a note stating that Mal needs the king to come get her, that maybe she needs to talk things out with him or something along those lines. He’d have to come over; we’ve all seen those big dumb puppy dog eyes, there’s no way he’d just ignore a cry for help from someone he cares about. He comes over, we grab him as soon as he steps foot on the Isle and boom. One kidnapped king. Then we hold the future in our hands.” A silence settled over the group as his words sank in, and after a moment Uma clapped her hands, a wide grin on her face. 

“You are by far my best investment, de Vil. That’s a fantastic plan. When do you think you could have the letter ready by? And how would we send it?” Carlos thought on it, then shrugged. 

“Tomorrow probably? I was thinking we could get the goblins who do the barge runs to take the note over.” Uma thought on it a moment before nodding, and the pirates sent up a cheer. Uma let them, then stomped her foot on the ground to catch their attention once more. 

“Alright, half of you are suppose to be working at Ma’s and the other half of you should be doing their runs. Get out of my sight ya mangy curs!” The group scattered with a chorus of ‘yes captain’, and Carlos found himself alone on the deck with Uma, Harry and Gil. “As for you, my little genius…” Uma gestured Carlos forward, and the light haired boy took a few steps before Uma’s hand dropped to his hair, blunt nails scratching his scalp as she gave him a smile. “You’re so smart, Pup. Good work.” Carlos couldn’t help the shy grin that crossed his lips at the praise, and Harry smirked as he dropped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. 

“We’re having a night in on the Revenge, Uma, would you like to join us?” Uma cast a look over the three of them, wrinkling her nose slightly as she shook her head. 

“No, you boys have fun. Maddie and Ginny want to meet up to wreck some havoc over at Castle Across the Way, EQ’s gotten lonely without her little wallflower and is doing facials.” Carlos snorted, and Harry made a face as Uma pressed the tip of her finger to Harry’s nose. “Don’t wreck my ship, Hook.” Harry gave a fake gasp, and beside him Gil gave Uma a confused look. 

“How can we ruin it, Uma, it’s dry docked.” Uma rolled her eyes, reaching to roughly pat Gil’s cheek before turning her attention to Carlos, brow raised. 

“Keep them in line, de Vil. Understood?” Carlos gave a wide eyed nod, and Uma turned to make her way off the ship. Harry snickered as she disappeared down the rope, and Carlos rolled his eyes as the older teen pulled him close. 

“I’ve got a surprise for us below deck. Straight from my father’s stock, even!” Carlos gave him a curious look, and Harry used the arm around his shoulder to spin them, leading him towards the stairs with Gil following close behind. They made their way to the captain’s quarters- the group had turned it more into their hideout, the large captain’s bed taking up the center of the room while small projects of Carlos’ were scattered around the room, mixed in with Harry and Gil’s belongings. Uma rarely spent time in the quarters, preferring one of the smaller rooms that had been refurbished into what could be considered a pirate-chic bedroom just across the small hall. Carlos slipped from under Harry’s arm to collapse onto the bed, letting out a low sigh at the comfort of the lumpy mattress. 

“Don’t get too comfy Pup, I told you I had a surprise.” Harry moved towards the small table shoved against the wide window, once used to spread maps out upon. He grabbed something from it, making his way back to the bed to crawl onto it with a bottle held high. 

“Is that Gin?” Carlos’ brows rose at the nearly full bottle; true alcohol was rare on the Isle; most bottles were nearly empty by the time they made it to the barges, and anything fuller was instantly grabbed up by whatever higher end villain was at the docks that day. Harry grinned, tossing the bottle to Carlos as Gil slid the lock on the door, moving to join them on the bed as Carlos inspected the bottle. 

“Da’ always had booze on the ships, Smee even managed to rig up a distillery on the Jolly Roger that got relocated to the Tackle Shop once they landed here. Don’t need the piss poor excuse Auradon call’s booze when we’ve got this!” Carlos pulled the cork from the bottle, giving it a sniff before taking a swig. Harry’s grin grew as Carlos pulled the bottle from his lips, giving a small cough as he handed it towards the older teen. 

“Not bad.” Harry took a drink as Gil half fell into Carlos’ lap, large hands reaching out to cup the smaller teens face before Harry shoved the bottle into Gil’s face.

“You say, as if you have experience with alcohol. “ Harry teased as Gil drank, tipping his head back against Carlos’ stomach as he did. Carlos combed his fingers through Gil’s hair as he took the bottle from him, taking another long swig from it before holding it out for Harry.

“I do, actually? My mom’s a raging alcoholic, my uncle’s also got a drinking problem...how do you think Diego and I always have booze for Howlers?” Harry frowned some, and Gil returned both hands to Carlos’ face, pulling him slightly to lean over him.

“I could still kill her if you wanted C.” He stated, thumbs brushing against the soft skin of Carlos’ cheeks, and Carlos gave him a small smile, leaning down to give Gil an upside down kiss.

“That’s terrible and sweet of you Gil, but we all know you can’t do that. It’s fine.” Gil frowned, and Harry took another drink before wrapping an arm around Carlos’ shoulders, pulling him into a gin flavoured kiss. 

“I know something you can do, Gil.” Harry’s drawl caused Gil to look up, and Harry nodded towards Carlos, brow raised as Gil shifted to sit upright, a curious look on his face as he waited for Harry to continue. “I think our little Carlos has gone above and beyond today, don’t you?” Gil gave a nod as Harry set the bottle down beside the bed, moving to kneel over the youngest of the trio as he gently pushed him to lay on the bed. Gil moved to run his hands up along Carlos’ sides, grinning as Carlos shivered under the sudden attention.

“I think he should get a reward.” Gil murmured as he pushed Carlos’ shirt up his chest, his lip pressing along the freckled skin that was exposed as Harry sat back slightly, watching. Carlos’ breath hitched at the almost revenant way Gil pressed his lips along his ribs, his mouth moving slowly to map his chest as Harry reached out to pull Carlos’ shirt up over his head, leaving it wrapped around his arms to keep them above his head. 

“I think you’re right, Gil. And I think you’re just the lad to reward him.” Gil glanced up from the expanse of freckled skin before him, giving Harry a hopeful look. Harry chuckled, reaching to card his fingers through Gil’s hair before tugging, bringing Gil’s face up to Carlos’, leaning to speak in the blond's ear. “You like our little Pup, don't you Gilly? I’ve seen the way you look at him. A little bit of positive attention from him and you’ll do anything, hmm?” Gil nodded, licking his lips as he watched Carlos’ pupil’s dilate, taking in the dazed expression on the younger teens face as he stroked his fingers over the rough scars along Carlos’ side. Pressing forward some, he captured Carlos’ lower lip between his teeth before kissing him, giving a soft groan at the taste of the other teens mouth against his own. Harry watched, his hand still in Gil’s hair, before sliding a hand between the two to lightly trace along Carlos’ chest. “Let’s get these clothes off now.” Gil broke the kiss, his eyes sweeping over Carlos’ flushed face as he moved down the smaller teens body, reaching to undo his shorts. 

“You’re so pretty.” Gil’s words were soft as he urged Carlos to raise his hips, tugging the shorts down Carlos’ legs to push them off and deposit them over the side of the bed. Carlos blushed at the words, eyes following Gil’s movements as the blond kissed along the inside of his thigh. “So pretty, and so smart. You do everything for everyone, let me take care of you tonight C. Harry says I can.” Carlos gave a soft gasp as Gil hooked his fingers into the waistband of Carlos’ boxers, tugging them slowly down as he mouthed over each expanse of newly revealed flesh. 

“O-okay.” Carlos stammered, his gaze flicking from Gil to Harry as he raised his hips once more for the blond. Harry chuckled, leaning to brush his fingers over Carlos’ face before pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

“Gil’s going to take good care of you, Pup. But you’d do well to remember who it is that’s allowing it to happen.” Carlos nodded, his eyes on Harry’s as Gil ran rough fingers up Carlos’ thighs, spreading them as he settled between his legs before pressing an open mouthed kiss just below Carlos’ belly button.

“Yes, Captain.” Harry’s cheeks flushed with arousal at the words, his thumb brushing over Carlos’ lower lip before pressing into it gently, encouraging the younger teen to suck as Gil’s mouth moved down to brush feather light kisses to the sensitive skin of Carlos’ hip. Carlos let out a breathy gasp around the thumb as Gil took him into his mouth, arching slightly off the bed as his fingers curled into the fabric wrapped around his wrists. 

“That’s a good boy.” Harry’s words were purred as he used the thumb in Carlos’ mouth to tilt his head up, watching the blush spread across freckled cheeks at the praise. “Such a good lad, look at you. You deserve this for your hard work.” Carlos gave a small whine, the flush working it’s way down his chest as Gil’s head bobbed in his lap, giving a small hum of agreement and causing Carlos to cry out in a low moan. Harry released Carlos’ mouth and dropped a hand to Gil’s head, guiding his movements as he watched Carlos’s face, and two sets of eyes fell to Gil as the blond gave a choked moan as Carlos’ hips pressed forward. Carlos continued to watch Gil, licking his lips as Gil’s fingers gripped his thighs before slipping to lift him slightly, pulling off of Carlos with a slight ‘pop’ as he worked to adjust the teen to a more comfortable position. Harry reached for Gil, tugging him upward slightly as he leant across Carlos to speak in the blond’s ear, loud enough for Carlos to hear him over the sound of his own heavy breathing. “Why don’t you open him up with your tongue for me, Gilly boy?” Gil groaned at the suggestion, pressing his cheek into Carlos’ thigh as he let out a shuddering breath, and Carlos shivered at the sensation. Harry’s smirk grew as Gil slipped lower on the bed, tilting Carlos’ hips up to provide room for Harry to slip one of the lumpy pillows under him.

“Let me know if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, C.” Gil murmured, catching the younger teens eyes as he dipped down to nip lightly at his inner thigh. Carlos nodded, unable to voice any words as Harry moved to kneel beside Gil as he helped spread Carlos’ legs wider, his eyes on Gil as the other teen pressed forward to gently swipe his tongue across Carlos’ opening. Carlos whimpered at the strange sensation, pulling his legs up slightly to give Gil better access as Harry smirked, Gil’s tongue continuing to lap at him as he tried his best not to squirm.

Neither Jafar nor Gaston liked it if he moved too much; he didn’t want Gil to stop by doing it now.

Harry caught his eye, and the older teen frowned as he shifted towards the head of the bed, capturing Carlos by the chin to turn his gaze to the older teen to give him a confused look. Carlos felt his cheeks redden more at the attention, giving a small gasp as Gil’s tongue pressed inside of him, his eyes widening. 

“What’s wrong, Pup? If you aren’t enjoying it, speak up.” Carlos shook his head as Gil’s tongue began to work in and out of him, cool fingers curling for better purchase as Carlos gave a soft whine, pressing down into Gil’s face shamelessly.

“No, no, I like it-oh, Gil, a-ah!” He was unable to stop himself from shifting, his left leg twitching slightly as he arched more into the movement of Gil’s tongue in him, and Harry gave him a stern look, waiting for him to continue. “I u-usually get, ah, punished-shit, Gil, oh evil- when I move too much” Harry’s expression flattened some, and Gil’s head rose to stare at Carlos, mouth spit-slicked as he frowned slightly.

“I like when you enjoy yourself, Carlos. This is for you, remember? Because you’re a-“ Gil shot Harry a look and the other teen gave a nod of permission, “-good boy.” Carlos flushed, and Gil’s cheeks reddened as the younger teen wrapped a leg around him to pull him closer. “You taste so good, and every time you move or moan it’s...it’s really hot.” Carlos groaned, and Gil turned his head to press his mouth to Carlos’ thigh, reaching to offer Carlos his fingers. Carlos took two into his mouth, licking and wetting them before releasing them, watching as Gil shifted to press one finger into him slowly. He sighed at the familiar burn, lessened by the prep work the bond had already did, and shifted his hips as he bit his lower lip to keep himself focused. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the almost...tender way Gil was handling him; as though he was something to be treasured instead of used. He gasped as another finger joined the first, the noise swallowed by Harry’s mouth as the pirate pressed an open mouthed kiss to Carlos’s own with a groan, and pressed his hips down in invitation for more. Gil licked his lips and he pressed a third finger into Carlos, his eyes on the sight of the two others kissing as he worked Carlos open. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Pup? Or do you want Gil to do it?” Carlos blinked at the question, his mind already fuzzy from the fingers working him open. He’d never been offered an option in the entire run of their arrangement; part of him wondered if the question was a test. He shifted his gaze from Harry to Gil, recalling Gil’s insistence that he should pick Harry over him should he ever get off the Isle. 

“I think it’s Gil’s turn, maybe?” It was more of a question, his breath hitching towards the end as Gil curled his fingers against his prostate at the words as though taken by surprise at Carlos’ choice. Harry gave a hum, shifting to bite Carlos’ ear lightly as he gave a growl.

“I think that’s allowable this time. Gil, it would seem our little genius has chosen you to do the honors. Pup, turn onto your stomach.” Carlos tried not to whine at the sudden loss of fingers from inside of him, rolling onto his stomach as Gil unzipped his pants to push them and his underwear down and off. “That’s a good, obedient boy then.” Carlos stiffened, the words too similar to Jafar’s usual praise to be comfortable, and above his back Harry and Gil exchanged a look, Harry smoothing a hand down Carlos’ spine as he murmured to him. “Alright, I won’t be saying that again. Plus we all know you’ve got a disobedient streak in you a mile wide, Pup.” Carlos relaxed some, and Gil gripped his hips to raise them some, positioning himself between Carlos’ spread knees before leaning to press a kiss to the small of the younger teens back, just above a knotted white scar. Slowly, the blond pressed into him, giving him a moment to adjust before pushing forward until he was fully seated in the smaller teen. Gil stilled then, his hands wrapped around Carlos’ waist as the younger breathed slowly through his teeth, giving himself a few minutes to adjust to the sensation of being full and nearly pain free-a rare experience during most of his sexual encounters- before slowly rocking back against Gil, causing the older teen to gasp. 

“Fuck, Carlos. You feel so good.” Gil’s groan was greeted with a soft breathy moan, Carlos already lost in the sensation as Gil began to thrust into him in long, slow motions. Beside them, Harry pushed his own trousers down his thighs, fisting himself to stroke in time with Gil’s thrusts as he watched Carlos’s face twist in pleasure, the younger teen’s cheek pressed into the mattress. 

“M’not gunna last long.” Carlos bit his lips at the breathy tone to his own voice, his eyes on Harry as he watched the other’s hand move. “Can I…” he licked his lips, pushing himself up slightly onto his still shirt tangled hands to direct his gaze to Harry’s lap. “Please, Harry? Wanna make you feel good…” Harry’s eyes widened slightly, and he edged closer to Carlos as the smaller teen moaned at a particularly strong thrust. Guiding his cock to Carlos’ lips, Harry groaned as plump lips wrapped around the head, Carlos’ quick tongue pressing flat the the underside as he took as much as he could into his mouth. Each of Gil’s thrusts drove Harry a bit deeper, and Carlos shifted back hard against Gil in an attempt to get him to move a bit faster. Gil took the hint, using the grip on Carlos’ hips to guide each thrust. Harry reached to curl his fingers into Carlos’ hair, thrusting shallowly into the warmth of his mouth as Carlos gave a half whine, half moan, his body shaking as he came against the mattress. Gil groan as he followed suit, and Harry took a moment longer before spilling into Carlos’ mouth, the teen swallowing almost lazily as behind him Gil pulled out of him. 

“Fuck.” Carlos cast an almost surprised look at the blond, unused to the casual curse coming from him. Gil moved to collapse beside Carlos on the bed, one hand moving to rub gently at Carlos’ lower back as he flashed a sated grin at the two. “That was...wow. You’re amazing, C.” Carlos blushed at the praise, burying his face into the mattress as beside him Harry stretched out with a chuckle.

“Seriously? I was gone maybe half an hour, you three disgust me.” All three turned to look at the door, Carlos groaning as he tried to burrow into the mattress at the amused look on Uma’s face as she sauntered into the room. Harry gestured for her to join them, pulling his pants back up as Gil curled closer to Carlos, covering most of the smaller teens body with his own. 

“Pup needed to be rewarded for all his hard work today, Uma. Don’t you think so?” Uma hummed at Harry’s words, settling near Carlos’ hip to thread her fingers through his hair, earning her a small content noise from the smallest member of their foursome. 

“He did. I assume he’s been well rewarded by the looks of things?” Gil shifted to press his nose to Carlos’ shoulder, shooting a sleepy grin at Uma as Carlos attempted to curl into the blonds chest more.

“I think so! Can we take a nap before we go do anything else?” Gil’s words were practically yawned, and Uma gave a snort as she rolled her eyes.

“Typical man, passing out after sex. Go ahead and take a nap, there’s nothing pressing to do tonight besides write that note…” she grinned, digging her fingers into Carlos’ side and causing him to roll slightly to swat at her hand. “Besides, I was promised cheesy Auradon Romance movies to make fun of.” Harry snickered, and Carlos let out a groan as Gil snuggled up to him.

“Yeah, Yeah. Let me take a nap with Gil and then we can watch something. Deal?” Uma smirked at Carlos’ words, reaching to slap his ass Iightly before rolling off the bed, gesturing for Harry to follow her.

“Deal, de Vil. I’m sure Harry can keep me occupied until then.” Carlos gave a small wave, and Uma disappeared with Harry out into the hall, closing the door behind them as Gil pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Thanks for picking me.” The blond murmured sleepily, and Carlos shifted to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, a small smile on his lips.

“I told you, you’re my first pick Gil.” Gil’s lips curled into a smile, and the two settled to let sleep take them over.


	12. Chapter 12

“Filthy! My baby is filthy, Carlos, go and clean her before I leave!” Carlos winced at his mother’s shrill shriek, ducking the ashtray that flew over his head easily as he put the sponge he’d been scrubbing the floor with into the bucket of filthy water that sat beside him. He glanced at the clock on the wall, frowning as he noted the time. He had woken up on the Revenge tucked between Harry and Uma, Gil snoring somewhere beyond the bed as he slipped from the bed to take the note he’d written the night before to the docks, making a deal with one of the goblins to deliver the note only to King Ben. He’d then headed back to Hell Hall to complete his chores for the day, wary of upsetting his mother right before she left for the spa. Gathering up the cleaning supplies, he attempted to refill the bucket with slightly cleaner water before lugging it and his sponge outside. He stopped in front of the car, nearly dropping the bucket at the sight that greeted him, eyes wide.

Whoever gave Cruella de Vil the idea that she was capable of driving should have been sent to the Isle alongside her for reckless endangerment and possibly an assisted role in vehicular manslaughter.

The car was caked in mud and what could possibly have been blood; the sides, the tires, even the hood had somehow gotten covered in it, and Carlos stood baffled at the mess before him. It would take him hours to get the vehicle to his mother’s standards, and the woman was leaving with Grimhilde in less than half an hour to go to the spa. He set the bucket near the front drivers door, rolling up his sleeve to get to work, the sponge sliding through the mud to reveal glossy red paint that was barely chipped or rusted. His mother had always loved the damn thing more than she’d ever loved him, and it was clear in the surprisingly good shape the classic vehicle was in.

“Hello, Carlos dear.” He had barely cleared the first door when the voice startled him, causing him to nearly knock over the bucket at his feet as he curled into himself, arms instinctively wrapping around his head as a soft chuckle sounded above him. “I’ll not going to hurt you, my boy. Straighten up, that’s terrible for your posture. Up you get now.” Perfectly painted nails wrapped around his arm and pulled him upright, dusting off his clothing before grasping his chin to tilt his face towards the sky, fingers pushing his lips out. He remained still, blinking wildly as his face was tilted from one side to the other slowly.

“Hello, Auntie Grimhilde. Mom’s inside preparing to head out, if you’d like to join her. Can...may I have my face back, please?” Grimhilde released his face, patting his cheek gingerly as she took a small step away from him. The woman had insisted for the past few months that he call her Auntie- whether she had misplaced affection for him due to Evie being gone, or because she genuinely pitied the fact that his mother held no interest in him, he didn’t know- and he complied with her wishes, letting the woman dote on and criticise him in turn. 

“I’d like to talk to you first, before I go inside. I’ve been watching you, my boy. You’re mother might not see the potential in you, but I’ve seen how you manipulate Gaston and his children, Carlos. With the right tutelage, the proper education, you could have an entire kingdom under your control. You’ve already managed to manipulate Gaston and Jafar into a war over you. Evie-“ he winced slightly at the mention of his once friend, and Grimhilde grasped his chin again to tilt his face up, forcing him to meet her gaze, “-was beautiful and bright but she was also soft. I can see where I made my mistakes with her. You, though...well. There’s something enticing about you. You’re soft when you must be, harder than people expect and attractive even with your scars...if only you were a woman, but I suppose we can’t all be perfect dear. You’ve made due so far. Some help from me should do nicely.” She released his face once more, and Carlos hesitated a moment before taking a step back from her.

“I’m not sure what you’re getting at here, Auntie.” He rubbed his jaw, refusing look away as the older woman shuffled closer, unwilling to give in to the awkward sensation crawling up his spine that always came from being around once powerful magic users. 

“I want to take you under my wing, dear boy! A replacement for my Evie, if you will. You’re a bright boy, Carlos. It’s an attractive thing in a young man, and I must admit, your little manipulation of Gaston the other day was rather impressive. Imagine what you could do under my tutelage, my boy! I could teach you so much…” She trailed off, glancing behind him as the door to Hell Hall slammed open, Cruella storming out to stand in the driveway with her hands on her hips. 

“Hilde, darling, whatever are you doing out here? Get inside, let the boy work.” The words were barked out, one perfectly plucked eyebrow raising as Carlos shifted closer to the car at his mother’s sudden inspection, and Grimhilde frowned as Cruella took a few menacing steps towards the teen. “You’ve hardly done anything! Useless, completely useless!” Cruella raised a hand, swiftly slapping Carlos across the face as he let out a soft grunt, the force of the hit spinning him slightly. He blinked past the stars, staring off towards the road as he reached to touch his cheek to soothe the stinging, and he noted a familiar head of blue hair ducking down behind the stone walled fence separating the front of the house from the road. He frowned, squinting slightly; there was no way that he had seen what he thought he saw. His mother must have hit him harder than he thought...

No. That was definitely Evie, peeking over the side of the wall.

He kept his gaze downwards, peeking through his lashes towards the wall as two other heads joined her. He felt a shock run through him at Jay’s face, though he didn’t recognize the light haired boy with them for a moment before realization struck. The boy crouched next to Evie, looking as though he wanted to leap over the wall and perform some sort of idiotic heroic rescue, was King Ben. He turned his attention back to his mother quickly, calculating the best option for the situation presented to him. 

Before, back when Evie and Jay had still been on the Isle, neither of them could resist coming to Carlos after his mother had injured him. Jay’s ridiculous Isle version of a hero complex lead him to wanting to protect Carlos, as far as the teen could tell, and Evie had a soft spot for the first person to ever be kind to her outside of her castle. He had never asked them to help him; in fact, it had taken some time for him to trust them enough to let them in to help him, a task that took even longer with the pirates after his abandonment. If he could rile his mother up just enough, perhaps he could use the situation to his advantage…

“How-” he started, turning his face up to look at his mother as she hovered over him, a towering force of pure rage, “-do you expect me to clean all of that off of the car in the time you gave me? Mama, that’s impossible.” His voice only shook slightly; he knew that she would not take his back talk lightly, and he tried to steel himself in preparation for the explosion that he knew would be coming. Even Grimhilde made a half hearted attempt to shy away from Cruella as the woman began to almost growl, one deceptively thin hand reaching out to grab Carlos by his shirt to throw him to the ground, aiming a swift kick to his side as she let out a screech. 

“When I ask you to do something, you do it immediately, you runt! You useless, disgusting ingrate! If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t be alive, you spotted bastard!” Carlos whimpered as her foot repeatedly slammed into him, curling in attempt to protect his head as she began to kick higher. Grimhilde reached to grasp Cruella’s shoulder as she brought her foot back to kick him again, giving her a shake as Cruella kicked the bucket over him, soaking him with the water.

“Cruella! Think about this, how much do you think the boy will be worth if you kill him? I can bring air back to his lungs when you drown him, I can heal his burns and cuts, but I can’t fix it if you ruin his insides! Stop!” Cruella’s foot paused mid kick, and she dropped it to stand above her son once more, regarding him as he struggled to sit up. 

“You’re right, of course. Whatever was I thinking, I don’t want to bring down the value of him. Get up, boy, I didn’t even kick you that hard.” She sneered at him, gesturing for him to rise, and he grasped the side of the car to help pull himself up to sway dangerously, staring at his mother. 

“Let me check him over, see if you did any real damage that might depreciate his worth Cruella dear. Why don’t you go inside and make sure you have all your things, and we’ll leave?” Cruella nodded, spinning on her heel before disappearing into the house, and Grimhilde approached Carlos, her frown deepening as she reached to pull his shirt up his stomach to inspect the damage done. “You stupid boy. Why would you antagonize her like that?” He winced as she prodded the already forming bruise on his ribs, watching curiously as she pulled a small container from her bag to smear a minty smelling lotion onto the spots that were already bruising.

“I’m just so tired, Auntie.” He murmured, transfixed on the smear of greenish white covering the marks on his skin. “Don’t you ever get tired of dealing with my mom? Don’t any of you get tired to dealing with her? Jafar spends as much time with her as you do sometimes...I don’t understand why you put up with her. Isn’t it exhausting?” It was an honest question; as far as he knew, Grimhilde was the closest thing to a friend his mother had. How the woman could stand Cruella’s mood swings, let alone handle them the way she did, he’d never know, though he certainly held some admiration for her for it. Grimhilde’s brows furrowed the slightest bit as she checked over his chest, pressing lightly on his ribs before pulling his shirt down to smooth it out over his torso. 

“A prince-” she stated, her voice only breaking slightly as she dropped her hands onto Carlos’ shoulders to fix him with a serious look, “-must always do his very best in everything, no matter how tired he is, Carlos.” Carlos gave a small nod, sighing slightly as the woman pat his cheek gently before turning to go into the house. Carlos stooped to pick up his sponge again, and Grimhilde paused, half turning to look over her shoulder to give him a calculating look. “You’re the closest thing we have to our children now, Carlos. I certainly have no interest in being in your life in the manner Jafar does, but…” She hesitated, turning to face him properly, her voice carrying out across the driveway to him, “You’re so much like Evie, Carlos. You’re such a sweet boy, deep under all the hurt. You’re so bright, my boy, that you catch the attention of everyone around you without even trying, and even with your sudden rebellious streak you’re very obedient. You’ve picked up so many of my Evie’s mannerisms...I can’t let your mother snuff out the only link I have to my baby girl. I should have taken an interest in you far sooner, and for that I apologize. But Auntie is here now. Your mother will learn in time that if she wants to have possessions, she will have to treat them right...or they’ll be taken away from her.” Her look hardened, and she gave him a nod before turning to go inside. Taking a shuddering breath, Carlos leant against the car a moment before letting himself slide to sit on the ground, eyes wide as he took in the woman’s words. 

Grimhilde wanted to use him as a replacement for Evie. 

It explained a lot, actually; the way the woman had softened around him the past few months, why she and Jafar had suddenly latched onto him. He knew that he still had a lot of behaviors learnt from the two teens; he still gave a tilted smirk the same way Jay had smiled at him after a con, still settled softly onto seating surfaces in mimicry of Evie’s graceful movements. He even still carried himself taller in a manner that screamed Mal, right down to the tight leather he wrapped around his body like armour. He was their only remaining link to their children. He hoped that Jafar’s interest in him was different than his interest in Jay, that Jay had never had to allow himself to be touched by the man, but it made sense.

“Carlos, we’re leaving. Come say goodbye.” His mother’s shrill voice preceded her out the door, and Carlos scrambled to his feet again to go to her side.

“Have a good time at the spa, mom.” He stood obediently at her side, trying not to slump against the wall at the throbbing in his side from the beating he’d just had. Cruella ignored him, brushing past him to get into the car with a dismissive wave. Grimhilde reached to clean a smudge off his cheek, patting it gently as she gave him a smile.

“We’ll be back in three days, Carlos. Use that time to heal.” Carlos’ brow furrowed in confusion as Grimhilde got into the car, staring as they drove away as he let himself lean heavily against the wall. He closed his eyes to try and relax, taking a few slow breaths to try to lessen the throb in his side, and jumped as a voice interrupted his calm.

“Are you...okay?” His eyes shot open as he pressed himself flat to the wall, staring at the teen standing before him. He shrank back, the boy taller than him by quite a bit, his too-bright eyes gliding over Carlos’ body as though checking over his injuries in concern. He looked far too clean to be on the Isle, and Carlos couldn’t help but envy the distressed look on his face, as though he’d never witnessed abuse before.

Well. He probably never had.

“Who are you?” The question was redundant; Carlos knew the face of Auradon’s king almost better than he knew his own, had studied it carefully after his coronation in an attempt to make sense of his friends abandonment. The boy-king shifted on his heels and glanced over his shoulder, and Carlos’ gaze followed to land on the two teens slowly approaching them. Part of him was relieved to see them- they looked better, healthier than the last time he’d seen them; the bruises gone from Jay’s face and the waist of Evie’s dress didn’t seem as painfully small anymore. A larger, more bitter part took in the startled expressions and cautious approach and wanted to lash out at them, to dig his nails into their flesh and hope to hurt them as much as they’d hurt him. 

“Carlos?” Evie’s voice was soft, as though worried about scaring him, and he turned his attention to her, wary of the teen standing before him.

“Evie. Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here...you just missed your mother.” His voice felt brittle, even as his words came out harsh and judgemental. “What brings you two back to the Isle? Can’t imagine it was to see little old me.” Jay winced at the Not-quite accusation, and Evie frowned as she reached towards him.

“Carlos, we never meant to leave you here, I promise. Things got...really confusing, and we chose good, and-“ Carlos held up a hand, halting her words as he stared at her, the hurt rolling through him at her words.

“I don’t want your excuses. Why are you here? With the king of Auradon, who is poorly disguised might I add.” He shot the king a disgruntled look, and Jay cleared his throat, stepping forward with an abortive reach towards Carlos.

“Mal came back to the Isle, Carlos. She won’t talk to us. She says she’s staying here to make things up to you and won’t come down from the Hideout…” his chest tightened at Jay’s words- they had only sought him out to get Mal, they hadn’t planned on seeing him at all on their little trip Isle-side at all. He watched as the three exchanged a look, still hunching in on himself as Jay continued to speak. “We need your help convincing her to come back.” It was like a punch to the gut; as though he’d been dunked in ice, because Jay...Jay had never looked as uncomfortable as he did standing before Carlos now, as though the thought of seeing Carlos, let alone asking him for help hadn’t occurred to him as something that might happen.

It hurt, more than anything Jafar or Gaston or even his mother could do to him.

He watched the three silently for several long moments, reveling in the awkward tension that settled over them as he contemplated the request. If they thought he was willing to help them, they might lower their guard. If they lowered their guard, he could lure Ben away from the group, bring him to Uma, Harry and Gil...

“Okay.” The trio looked surprised at his agreement, and he gave what he hoped was a casual shrug, leaning back against the wall of the house as he tried to release the tension from his shoulders. “Mal’s been trying to win back my favour. I can probably use that to get her to see you.” Jay and Evie exchanged a look, and Carlos snorted, pushing himself away from the wall and moving into the driveway to pick up the bucket and sponge, turning to go inside. “Come on, you didn’t think I hadn't already seen Mal, did you? Nothing happens on this piece of shit rock that I don’t know about.” He raised a brow with a small smirk, the carefully carefree one that could convince Harry to do most things, and nodded towards the house. “I”m going to need a few minutes to get dry clothes. Come on, if anyone spots you out here that’ll be the end of the good king. People tend to avoid Hell Hall, but there’s still a few people who come to visit mother dearest. Get inside.” He ushered the three in, bringing the bucket into the kitchen before leading the group to the closet he slept in. He weaved through the traps, Jay slipping after him as though he’d never left, and Evie steered the king through to the other side, the teen giving the bear traps a horrified look as Carlos began to pull off his wet shirt. Ignoring the three in favour of tossing his shirt over the back of the chair tucked into the vanity to dry before moving to find some dry, cleanish clothing, he dug out a pair of tight black pants that had once belonged to Uma, along with one of the yellow and red shirts Jafar had gifted him from what Jay had left behind. He pulled on the shirt and changed out of his shorts, ignoring the noises of surprise behind him as the shorts joined his shirt on the chair and only turning his attention back to his guests as Jay let out a whistle.

“Wow, C. You look…” Carlos glanced up at the sudden words, surprised to note the slight flush in Jay’s cheeks as he stared at him. Jay trailed off, though Carlos didn’t need words to know how he looked. His hair had grown out since the others had left, curly and hanging nearly to his chin, even after Dizzy's trim. He was still small, though he had gained his fair share of muscles from working on the Revenge. He’d certainly gained more scars, though a large portion of them were nearly invisible from Grimhilde’s cast off lotions. He knew, subjectively, that at least some people found him attractive; clearly Jafar and Gaston saw something in his appearance they liked, and Harry and Gil had never complained. “Is that my shirt?” Carlos glanced down his chest, giving a small shrug. 

“Looks like it. I...see your guys’ parents a lot. They gave me some of your stuff, other stuff I stole when you first left so I'd have it when you came back for me...then it just became mine.” He watched as Jay’s eyes travelled over him, a small heat settling in his stomach at the implication of his look. A glance at Evie confirmed that the girl was watching him as well, and he gave another small shrug.

“It looks good on you, Carlos.” His gaze shot back to Jay, and he flushed at the attention. Back, before they’d left, he’d have given anything for either of the older teens to look at him the way they did now- with desire, even if they seemed to feel a pity for him as well. 

“A lot looks good on me. Even more looks better off me.” Jay’s eyes widened and Carlos smirked, reaching to pull his jacket from the closet. Beside Evie, the king stood in silence, his gaze travelling around the room. Carlos suspected that the sandy haired boy was more perceptive than he came across; the teen was following the conversation without drawing attention to himself. “Come on. I’ll talk to Mal, see if I can get her to at least talk to you.” He moved to leave the room, not watching to see if the others were following as he made his way back downstairs. 

“How...um. How have you been, Carlos?” He shoved his fists into the pocket of his jacket as they left the house, clenching his jaw at Evie’s soft spoken question. He stared ahead of them as they walked, trying to keep himself from lashing out at her as he contemplated her question.

“Well. My only friends left the Isle, leaving me here with my psychotic mother. The barges have an embargo on them-thanks for that by the way your highness. I love fighting with eight other kids over a half package of rotten tomatoes, really makes my month.” He frowned, kicking a rock as they turned down the road to head towards the market place. “Before...hmm, three, four days ago? I hadn’t eaten in almost two weeks. So there’s that. The Isle had no power for over a month.” He hopped the low wall separating his road from the market, nodding for them to follow him as he continued. “How the fuck do you think I’ve been? You guys fucked off to Auradon and forgot about me.” He stopped, turning to stare at the trio, expressionless. “I’ve been surviving.” Evie’s cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, and Jay looked guiltily at the ground, brows furrowed. “You never intended to forget about me, I’m sure. But you did. Excuse me if I’m a little bitter about it. I’ll talk to Mal, then you all can go back to your new, squeaky clean lives.” He turned to continue walking, but was stopped by a strong hand grasping his arm. He stilled, turning slightly to stare at Jay’s hand on him, before looking at the older teen.

“We never forgot about you, Carlos. Things have been crazy, and yeah we didn’t send for you and I’m really, really sorry about that, but we don’t...we aren’t going to leave you here when we leave. We came to get Mal but we want to bring you back with us. We want to….I want to make this up to you dude. I have no idea what you’ve been doing to survive but I want to fix this. We want to fix this.” Jay took a step closer, the sincerity in his words almost painful. “Let us fix this, please.” Carlos thought back on all the times Jay and Evie had protected him, made him feel safe and cared about, and part of him wanted to let them fix things between them. But the things he’d done to survive without them, the disaster that was his life now…

“You’re right, Jay. You don’t know what I’ve had to do to survive while you’ve been gone. I’m not that same scared boy you guys left here...and frankly?” He swept his gaze over the trio, lips curled slightly as he shook his head, noting the pained expressions that greeted him. Hurt coiled in his stomach, and want, and a strong need to just let them in, let them fix what was still sitting so heavy between them. He wanted to, but six months had been a long, long time…

“Frankly, I’m not sure I’m ready to let you try to fix this.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. I'm hoping to do another update in a few days but it might not be for a week depending on how busy I am with work/my returning to the motherland halfway across my country to obtain my best friend to drive her and her belongings back to Ontario....adventure!

“Stay back there, I’ll call up to Mal.” The look Carlos shot the group was enough to keep them in place across the alley as he reached for the call pipe, pulling it towards him to clear his throat. “Mal? You up there?” There was silence for a long moment before Mal’s voice came down the line.

“C? Hey, come on up, I literally just got back from the slop shop.” Grabbing a rock from the ground, Carlos hefted it at The Beware Falling Rocks sign, watching as the gate opened. 

“You guys stay here and stay out of sight. I’ll be back.” He started up the stairs, running a hand through his hair as he reached the door to the Hideout. He knocked twice, leaning against the wall as he listened to the sounds of shuffling inside. There was a thud and the door opened, Mal peeking out before opening the door proper. 

“Hey. I didn’t think you’d come...come on in.” Carlos slipped past the girl, wandering into the small warehouse loft turned apartment to stand in the middle of the large open room. It looked almost the same as the last time he’d been in it, with some minor additions to Mal’s mural on the far wall. He took a moment to look Mal over before clearing his throat, nodding towards the window.

“You’re idiot entourage showed up at Hell Hall this morning to take front row seats to Abuse, Part Two: Cruella’s Left Shoe. Apparently, someone refuses to talk to them, and they thought I could help.” He raised a brow, and Mal moved to peer out the dirty window with a huff.

“I already told them I wasn’t going back.” She turned back to him, frowning heavily as she moved to stand with him, arms crossed over her chest. “I’m here, where I belong. They don’t have to stay here, but I told you…” she reached out carefully to take his hand, and he stared down his arm at where she carefully laced their fingers together. “I’m going to make things right between us, Carlos. I know six months is a long time…and I don’t expect you to forgive me instantly, but I’d like to work to get your forgiveness.” Carlos continued to stare at their hands, brows furrowed as he took in Mal’s words. 

“Meet with them. If you want to start getting me to forgive you...meet with them, Mal.” He glanced up, meeting her eyes with a serious look. “I have to pick up an order from Granny’s, and if they get caught in the streets….well.” He squeezed her hand, reveling in the fact that though she was a bit taller than him still, his hands were larger. “I didn’t think Auradon would rob you of your common sense, Mal, but they’ve got the king of Auradon out there in the cleanest version of Isle clothes I’ve ever seen. What if Gaston saw him? He looks just like Belle, and they’ve just been parading around. Deal with it, please.” He released her hand, clearing his throat as he took a step back away from her. Mal glanced towards the window then back at Carlos, giving a small nod, and he gave her a small smile in reward.

“Maybe we should have let you lead the gang, C.” She teased gently as she followed Carlos to to door. “I’ll talk to them. I’m not making any other promises. Okay?” Carlos nodded, pausing at the door a moment.

“This island is metaphorically sinking into the ocean, Mal. Not enough food, buildings falling apart around us...I imagine Auradon feels like you're suffocating sometimes, but don’t throw away an opportunity the rest of us would kill for. Don’t insult our survival like that. Six kids have died in the past three months Mal...things aren’t getting any better here.” With that he opened the door, bitterness colouring his words as he stepped outside to go back down the stairs to where Evie, Jay and Ben stood waiting. He nodded towards the stairs, flashing them a grin. “Go on up. She’s waiting. I’ll be back in a bit, I’ve got some errands to run while mom’s at the spa, say...half an hour? That’s probably about all the time she’ll give you.” He waved them up the stairs before turning to head towards Ursula’s to report to Uma.

He was a little conflicted, with the three of them back, but the plan was important. He refused to stay on the Isle, and he wasn’t going to let Gil, Harry and Uma rot there either if he could help it. Not after they’d taken him in and accepted his arrangements. Not after six long months of waiting for his so-called friends to finally remember him.

If he was nothing, he was a man of his word.

-=-=-

Evie hesitantly pushed the door of the Hideout open, peeking her head in before entering the building, Jay and Ben following behind her. Mal sat on the couch lining the wall with her mural, nursing a cup of coffee as she gestured for the trio to join her. Evie made her way over, seating herself gracefully beside Mal before turning slightly to look her over. 

“Are you actually insane, or do you just live to hurt and infuriate me, Mal?” Mal flinched as she set down her cup at the deadly calm of Evie’s voice, Jay moving to sit beside Evie as Ben settled on the arm of the couch next to Mal. Evie stared at Mal, face void of emotion as she waited for the purple haired girls reply, and Mal took Evie’s hands with a pleading look.

“I didn’t come back here to hurt you, Evie. To hurt any of you. Everything in Auradon just got too overwhelming. They don’t focus on you guys, I’m the Lady in Waiting. I couldn’t handle it and I kept having these terrible, awful dreams about Carlos. I felt horrible that we hadn’t gotten him brought over and…” she shook her head, squeezing Evie’s hands gently, giving her a pleading look. “I panicked, E. I don’t fit in there. I’m not-“ she glanced at Ben, who reached to take one of her hands as Jay slipped an arm around Evie, “-A princess. I’m sorry Ben, but I can’t stand the way people talk about us. Everyone’s waiting for us to make our next mistake and our biggest one is right here, getting the shit kicked out of him by his mom.” Jay winced at that, and Mal turned her attention to the ex-thief. “He said you guys saw this morning?” Jay nodded, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Yeah. It looked...god, Mal. Worse than before. None of us should be here...can’t we just take him with us and go home?” Mal frowned, thinking on what Carlos had told her.

“We have to do something about all of the kids here. Carlos says six kids died in the past few months.” Silence fell over the room for a moment before Ben cleared his throat.

“I’m pulling all of the kids off of the Isle. It’s inhumane, and the counsel can fuck off if they want to disagree.” Evie gasped, clutching her chest as she stared at Ben.

“Benjamin Florian, such language!” She teased, and Mal and Jay chuckled as Ben gave a shrug, the mood lightened some.

“I’m serious. I’m also serious that you come back with us, Mal. We can figure things out, make it all less overwhelming for you...just back in Auradon, where you’re safe.” Mal sighed, releasing both Ben and Evie’s hands to fold hers in her lap with a frown.

“I’m not leaving without Carlos.” Evie frowned at Mal’s declaration, and Jay shifted to stand, pacing the room with a nervous energy as Ben gave a small hum, tilting his head curiously.

“He sure is something. Not at all like I imagined he’d be from how you guys explained him. He’s a lot more...grownup than I expected.” Evie and Mal shared a look, and Jay gave a groan from where he had stopped to look out the window, pressing his forehead to the dirty pane of glass.

“He got hot. Like...I’m just saying what we’re all thinking here, C got hot. He was not this hot when we left and, let’s be real, I’ve always thought he was attractive.” Jay’s words were slightly muffled against the glass, and Evie snorted as she settled against Mal.

“I didn’t think six months would make such a difference, but...wow. I don’t think he’s gotten taller at all, and he hasn’t gained any weight, but he certainly gained muscle…” Evie’s voice trailed off as Mal let out a low groan, flopping back against Ben and pulling Evie with her.

“He’s gotten rough, our boy’s gotten himself a spine now.” Mal’s words were awed as she recalled the way Carlos had acted in Curl Up And Dye; hurt and a bit startled, of course, but also with an edge of hardness that she had never seen in the boy before. 

“I already knew he would become more attractive as he got older but...I didn’t anticipate seeing him like this.” Evie’s tone was part baffled, part amused, and Jay gave another small whine as he turned to make his way back to the couch, settling half on Ben, half on the girls. 

“Guys, what are we gunna to do? Do you think he’ll just come back with us if we ask him to? I really want him to. I feel really shitty about everything that happened and I wanna make it right, I don’t want to have to wait for him to come over with the other kids when Ben gets things set up...no offense, B. You know how long that shit can take..” Silence settled over them at Jay’s question, and it was Ben who cleared his throat, fingers moving to rub at Jay’s shoulder as he spoke. 

“I think we might be able to get him to come with us. He seemed like he was holding back from letting himself be happy to see you guys, I think.” Evie nodded, and Mal gave a soft hum as somewhere below them, out on the street, a loud clunk was heard. 

“Is that C?” Jay perked up at the sound, and Ben gave a small jump as something hit the window Jay had been looking out earlier, the pane shaking slightly under the impact. Mal pushed her way off of the couch to go look, frowning slightly as she noted Carlos standing under the window, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. Pushing the window open, she poked her head out to call down to him. 

“Come on up, Carlos, it’s okay.” Carlos shook his head, gaze never wavering from Mal’s face as he gestured down the road towards the marketplace. 

“Actually, I was wondering if the king wanted to see just what we’ve been dealing with during the barge embargo before you guys go? Maybe he can bring the information to his people and get us some better shit here. The barges are about to come in and I want him to see.” Mal frowned slightly, dipping back inside and turning to face the couch. 

“Carlos wants you to see what’s been happening with the barges since the embargo, Ben. You don’t have to go with him, it might be dangerous…” Ben shifted to stand, squeezing Jay’s shoulder as he rose to make his way to Mal’s side. 

“I should go see though. I need to know what sort of damage we’ve caused so I can fix it. It’s my duty as king.” Mal gave a hesitant nod, and the two stuck their heads out the window to greet Carlos once more. “I’d be happy to come with you, Carlos. We’ll be down in a moment.” Carlos frowned, shaking his head as he gestured for them to wait a moment.

“It might be better if it’s just you, your Highness. One king, I can hide easily. One king and three traitors? Not so much.” Ben and Mal shared a look, and she gave a small shrug. 

“It’s up to you Ben...just...be safe if you go.” Ben nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before nodding down to Carlos again. 

“I’ll be right down.” Carlos nodded, and Ben turned to leave the hideout, stopping to kiss both Jay and Evie’s cheeks as well. “I’ll be safe. Don’t worry.” Jay made a face, and Ben flashed him a grin before taking off out the door and down the stairs, coming to a stop before Carlos. “Alright, educate me on this barge business, Carlos.”

“The barges are the only way we get anything here. Food, medicine, clothes...the embargo has really caused problems with living conditions.” Carlos shoved his hands into his pockets, starting to walk towards the harbour dockyard at a slow pace to ensure Ben kept pace with him. “Adults send their kids to fight for items, sometimes those kids don’t make it in time or the older, bigger kids just shove them overboard to get them out the the way. People are suffering, and it’s mostly kids.” Ben gave a nod, frowning some as a group of kids shoved each other past the two, turning partly to watch them disappear down an alleyway before turning back to Carlos. 

“I never considered how the embargo would affect the resources of the Isle, Carlos. I’m trying to fix all of the mistakes my father made, but I’m not going to lie...I’m new to all this. I’m still learning, but I want to do things right. I’m going to try to get all of the kids off of the Isle, but it’ll be a process. People in Auradon aren’t going to be jumping for joy when I start, but they don’t have to like me to respect my decrees.” Carlos snorted at Ben’s words, and the king gave him a slightly affronted look. 

“Sorry, sorry. Just. I can think of some historical figures who thought the same way and then-” he mimed decapitation, snickering as Ben flushed slightly. “I appreciate that you’re even trying, you know. I might be bitter and jaded, and mad as fuck that I got left behind, but I can see when someone’s honestly trying their best.” Ben nodded, following Carlos as he turned into an alleyway near what looked like a fish and chip shop, noting the suddenly pale pallor of his face and the tension in the younger teen’s shoulders. He frowned, reaching hesitantly to touch Carlos’ arm to still him a moment. 

“Are you alright? You just got really pale, Carlos.” Carlos glanced at him, giving a little shrug, though before Ben could comment further he felt himself grabbed from behind, strong arms hauling him back as a large hand covered his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw Carlos scooped up much in the same manner, an older teen with a prosthetic hook hauling the tiny teen over his shoulder with a gleeful hollar as Carlos struggled against his hold. Ben tried to break the hold of the teen who had grabbed him, finding the boy’s hold far stronger than he had anticipated. He yelped as something heavy hit the back of his head, his vision swimming as he watched the teen who’d grabbed Carlos do the same to the younger teen, Carlos dropping almost immediately. The last thing Ben heard before things faded to black was a dark laugh as he was draped over someone’s shoulder, a glib voice speaking almost right in his ear. 

“Wow, did you know kidnapping a king would be this easy, Harry?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t want to post this chapter right after the last one so that I didn’t give the illusion that I update daily but...here we are.......Yuuuuup.
> 
> In other news, feel free to harass me on tumblr (Davidelizabethbowiestrider) and also if you don’t already follow my partner in crime for this fic whom everyone probably already follows bunny-Lou, what are you waiting for?

“Where’s Carlos?” 

The dark haired pirate glanced from where he had been sharpening his hook to the brig where Ben stood, hands wrapped around the bars as he glared at the two teens charged with watching him. Ben had woken up with a headache, confused as to where he was before realization sank in. He refused to panic; the pirates looked potentially violent, but ultimately lazy as the one with the hook flashed him a toothy grin, the blond giving him a cheerful wave as he moved to pick something up from the table tucked into the corner. 

“Don’t you worry about that, your Highness. Why don’t you sit back and enjoy the finest Ursula’s has to offer in supper? It’s even fresh, I promise.” The blond slipped the tray he had picked up under the bars, gesturing for Ben to pick it up as the one with the hook glanced towards the stairs leading to the top deck of the ship as the hatch opened, light filtering down to them as a short, willowy girl with red hair stomped down the steps to them. 

“Uma told me to come tell you that Pup is up. She’s not happy what you done to him, Harry.” Harry rolled his eyes as the girl sat herself on the lidded barrel beside the barred room, leaning to press her face against the rusted metal with a wide grin. “Aint’choo a pretty one. No wonder Mal turned traitor; a face like that, I’d sell out me mum too.” Ben backed slightly away from the bars, staring at the girl as the blond pirate nudged her, nearly toppling her off of the barrel with the force of it. 

“Is he prettier than me, Des?” The girl grinned, reaching to roughly pat the boy's cheek a few times before cooing at the tall teen, the one with the hook-Harry, he assumed, and that made sense now that he thought about it- snorted. 

“No, my special boy, no one’s half as pretty as you are. Why don’t you come with me to the galley and I’ll show you a good time then?” She waggled her brows at the blond, and from the stairs came a familiar voice that caused Ben to whip his head towards the sound. 

“Desiree, leave Gil alone. Uma’s looking for you.” Ben watched as slim, leather clad legs descended the stairs, eyes flitting over a too-big t-shirt and ruffled hair before landing on freckled cheeks. “Harry, you asshole, did you have to hit me that hard? Dizzy was too busy freaking out to even notice if I was actually unconscious, dickhead.” Ben’s eyes widened as Carlos stopped at the foot of the stairs, rubbing the back of his head gingerly as he glared at Harry, the red haired girl slipping past him to return to the deck.

“It had to look realistic, Pup! We’re all about living our most authentic life here aboard the Revenge, you know that.” Harry spread his arms with a wide grin, and Carlos strode past him, giving the back of his head a hard smack as he moved to settle himself in one of the empty chairs with a small yawn. 

“Mom kicked the shit out of me this morning, my head was already killing me.” Harry frowned, moving to push himself from his chair to where Carlos sat to look over his head, inspecting the injuries carefully. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” The older teen muttered, prodding a swollen gash just under Carlos’ hairline and causing the smaller teen to wince with a hiss, batting at the hand.

“We were sort of busy. Speaking of...hello, your Highness. I’m sure you’re really confused right now.” Ben gave a small nod, eyes darting from Carlos to the two pirates hovering around him. 

“A little bit, yeah. I...Mal said you guys didn’t get along with the pirates, Carlos, but I suspect that I’m missing something here.” Carlos gave a small shrug, glancing towards Harry and Gil a moment before scooting his chair closer to the barred wall. 

“We didn’t, when we ran together.” Nodding towards the stairs, Carlos gestured for the two pirates to leave. “Uma wants to talk to both of you. And I need to talk to the king. Alone.” Harry made a face, slamming his hook-free hand on the wall close to Carlos’ head before spinning on his heel, stomping up the stairs at the dismissal. Gil follow sedately, casting a look over his shoulder at Carlos before disappearing up onto the deck as well, and Carlos let out a breath, hunching slightly in his seat. “When I got left behind, a lot of bad stuff happened. I no longer had Mal and Jay’s protection, or a place to hide from my mom at Evie’s. I had no allies at all, your Majesty, and on the Isle that’s dangerous.” He glanced at his hands, scarred and stained, in his lap. “I probably wouldn’t be here if Uma and Harry hadn’t accepted my offer of an arrangement. I tried to survive on my own, to wait for Mal and the other’s to come back for me, but six months...that’s a long time. A really...really long time when all you know is getting the shit kicked out of you daily. I wanted to wait. I tried to wait, I really did. But two, three weeks with no rescue, no contact? What was I supposed to think?” He glanced up, noting the focus that the other teen had on him. 

“I don’t blame you for seeking out someone to make an alliance with, Carlos. I don’t know what it’s like here on the Isle, that’s true. But I know about needing to forge alliances to survive...it was a smart move.” Carlos nodded, pleased that Ben seemed to understand his reasoning behind seeking out Uma. 

“ I wasn’t doing it to betray the others. At that point, I didn’t know if they would even be hurt that I went to the pirates, you know? I didn’t think I’d ever see them again. I wouldn’t…” He cleared his throat, glancing to the side as he tried to push the ball of hurt in his chest aside. “I wouldn’t come back, given the chance. So I made an arrangement. Uma and the pirate’s protect me, and I offer my services to them.” Ben’s brow furrowed slightly, and Carlos rushed on, hoping that Ben wasn’t working towards the conclusion he thought he was. “When we found out Mal was back on the Isle, we had to use that to our advantage. A golden opportunity like that? We’d have been idiots not to do something.” He stood, pacing slightly as he continued to talk, nervously rubbing his hands together. “We figured that appealing to you probably wouldn’t work. The others have probably told you some pretty terrible stories about the pirates, right?” He glanced at Ben, who nodded, and continued with a frown. “You do what you have to, if you want to survive here. The pirates aren’t kind, wholesome people. But they have their moments. And being assholes, fighting for your life...that’s not a reason to keep us trapped here with parents who want to rule us, use us..destroy us. I know you have something to open the barrier. I know it’s something that you use to get onto the Isle. And Mal used magic- I wasn’t sure, but she must have, right? There’s no way the kingdom of Auradon is stupid enough to have more than one way on and off this hell hole, and Mal might have freaked out but she’s a good person now. Better person, anyways.” Ben cleared his throat and Carlos looked up giving him a look, and Ben shot him a small smile. 

“There’s a controller that opens the barrier. You’re...did you figure all of this out on your own, Carlos? The others said you were smart, but I have a feeling you’re even smarter than they know, aren’t you?” Carlos shrugged, still pacing the floor as he picked up the conversation again. 

“I guess. It wasn’t that hard to figure out, really. And I don’t know you, so I couldn’t calculate how you’d react to us asking to be released, but we assumed you’d be more of a ‘good of the many over good of the few’ type. But Mal…” He smirked slightly, shaking his head as he turned to stride to the barred wall, wrapping his hands around the cold steel as he stared up at the taller teen. “Mal’s done a lot of terrible things in the span of our lives, but she cares about you. And when she cares about someone, she protects them with her life.... So we had to get you here to kidnap you, bend Mal to our will and get her to retrieve whatever it was that would get us off the Isle. I wrote a note and sent it to you, but I guess you must have been on your way here already, because suddenly you guys were at Hell Hall. “ He licked his lips, watching Ben’s face carefully as he blinked wide brown eyes up at him. “We don’t want to hurt you, your Highness. We just want to be able to escape our parents.” Silence fell between them as Carlos released the bars, taking a step back to rub at his arm as he waited for the older teen to speak. Ben stood, quietly contemplating Carlos’ words as he watched the other teen carefully. Kidnap of royalty was treason, but the boy standing in front of him didn’t look like the hardened criminal’s all of the adults in his life had constantly warned him the Isler’s were. He looked like a scared teenager at the end of his rope, hurt and terrified of what the next day would bring. Even Mal, Jay and Evie hadn’t looked quite so...broken didn’t feel like the right word to Ben, but it might have been the closest thing to what he was looking for. 

“You’re scared.” Carlos’ gaze shot up to fix on him, and Ben swallowed back the urge to reach out towards the smaller teen. “You’re scared that if you don’t get off the Isle soon, something bad’s going to happen.” The sharp intake of breath was enough to confirm his thought, and Ben frowned as he shifted to press against the bars. “What’s going to happen, Carlos?” Carlos shook his head, stepping away from the bars to sit on the chair he’d previously occupied. 

“I just need to get off this island and away from my mother. Away from...all of the adults here. I need to leave and go somewhere they can never touch me again. And the others need to be able to be free to be kids.” Carlos’ voice dropped to almost a whisper, and he gave Ben a pleading look. “They’re going to tell Mal it’s the controller for you, once I tell them what it is that opens the barrier. I broke through it once before, you know? Uma thought I could do it again, but we only get garbage here and I couldn’t get the parts. So this was the next best thing. They just want to sail, that’s why they want to leave. Mal will bring us the controller, you can go free so long as she doesn’t try anything funny and then everyone’s happy.” He rubbed at his eyes, his head starting to hurt more than it had when he had woken up, and Ben made a soft noise as he made an aborted gesture to reach out to him. 

“I want to help you, Carlos. Mal, Jay, Evie...they all love you. They didn’t mean to leave you here as long as you did; they spent this whole time working on getting you over there. But stuff like that takes time and...and I know it’s not an excuse. But you, and Uma and the pirates, you can all be a part of the solution I’m looking for. Just give me a chance to make things right.” Carlos stared at Ben, studying him in an attempt to judge his sincerity, and after a moment he gave the teen a wry smile. 

“I know you honestly believe that you can change things. And honestly Ben? From what I’ve seen? You might have a chance. But change takes time, and here on the Isle....we’re already on borrowed time, we don’t have a lot to spare. Just...we’re going to do this our way. And if that doesn’t work, then maybe…” he frowned, shifting some in his seat. “Maybe we can try it your way, if we survive.” Ben’s hands tightened on the bars, and Carlos rubbed his head again, wincing at the pain his own prodding fingers caused. 

“Are you alright? You...looked a little rough earlier. You don’t have a concussion do you?” Carlos’ eyes darted to Ben, confused by his sincere sounding concern, and shrugged as he pulled his fingers away, pleased that there seemed to be no bleeding. 

“It’s nothing. I’ve had worse. I’m going to go lay down for a bit I think.” He stood, shaking his head slightly before turning to head up the stairs, pausing only a moment to glance at Ben before going up to the deck, closing the hatch and leaving Ben alone with his thoughts. 

The others had never liked to talk about just how bad the Isle was. 

Ben had seen it himself as they walked around the shabby streets, the children who were hungry and the villain’s hiding in dark alleyways. Had seen it in the shoving of smaller children over getting the best pieces of what looked like trash, in the horrific scene that had greeted them outside of the aptly named Hell Hall. The harsh, angry stares of his pirate captors and the grey, mushy mess on the tray Gil had given him. The shattered look on the shallow skinned face of a boy who he had heard nothing but love and praise for by the three people who matter most in his life. 

He could see the bright, caring boy the others had spoken about under the layers of hurt and anger and fear. Could hear it in the soft way he spoke when he wasn’t trying to be brave in front of others. He hadn’t spent enough time with him to really know much about him, but Ben could see why the others loved him. Taking the tray and settling in the corner, Ben picked at the mush with a wrinkled nose, letting his head lean back to rest against the bars as he let out a sigh. 

Honestly...he hoped Carlos’ plan worked for him. And if it didn’t, well...Ben would fix things the best he could.

-=-=-

A pounding at the heavy steel door of the hideout pulled Evie, Jay and Mal out of their quiet conversation they’d been having, all eyes darting to the door suspiciously as the banging petered off to silence. Mal and Jay exchanged a look, Jay sliding from the couch to approach the door slowly as Mal grabbed an old lead pipe from the pile of junk near the door as she followed. Steeling herself, she gave Jay a nod, and Jay flung the door open as Mal raised the bat in warning. 

“Mal! Mal, it was awful, they hit Carlos and some boy and took them away!” Mal lowered the bat some as a ball of brightly coloured fabric flung itself at her, casting a confused look at Jay as the bundle wrapped it’s arms around her waist and clung to her. 

“Dizzy? Who hit Carlos and some boy? What are you talking about?” Dizzy took a moment to settle some before pulling away from Mal, large eyes staring up at her as she shook her head slightly.

“Harry and Gil. Carlos and some guy were walking together and Harry and Gil jumped them and just grabbed them up! It looked like they hit Carlos pretty hard, he just flumped over! Why would they do that, what did Carlos do?” Mal placed her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders, bending slightly to look her in the eyes as she tried to stay calm. 

“Did you see where they were going, Diz? Did they maybe say where they were heading to with them? Think very carefully, okay? I know this is probably pretty scary because you don’t want Carlos to get hurt, but it’s really important you try to remember if they said anything at all about where they were taking them.” Dizzy nodded, frowning some as she thought hard on Mal’s questions. Evie moved from the couch, joining Mal as they waited for Dizzy to speak, a worried gaze drifting between the group of older teens. 

“Harry said something about their ship. So maybe there?” Mal gave Dizzy a warm smile, and Evie reached to pull the girl into her arms as Dizzy’s eyes widened, finally taking note of her hero. “Evie! When did you get back!” Evie exchanged a look with Mal before leading Dizzy to the couch, speaking softly with her as Jay turned to look at Mal with concern. 

“We should never have sent them out alone, Mal. What the hell were we thinking?” Mal took a deep breath, shaking her head before gesturing for Jay to lower his voice, casting a glance at Dizzy. 

“We weren’t thinking. Uma’s not going to hurt them, Jay. If she kidnapped them, she has plans for them. Plans that, let’s be real, probably involve me. We’ll go to Pirate’s Cove, go to the Revenge and get them back. Alright?” Jay gave a curt nod, and Mal reached to take his hand, her expression softening. “They’ll be alright. Ben’s tougher than that fluffy exterior makes him seem, remember? And Carlos can handle himself now.” The two glanced towards the door again as a loud bang sounded just outside, and Mal grabbed the pipe from where she’d dropped it before throwing the door open once more.

They were greeted with nothing. 

Mal frowned, taking a step out onto the landing and looking around. There was no one on the stairs, though a large rock sat on the floor of the landing near the door, and she picked it up as she turned to look at Jay, pausing as her eyes caught black smeared letters on the wall near the door. Jay turned to look at what had caught her attention, cursing as he read the note scrawled across the wall with what looked to be squid ink. 

‘Want your King and Puppy Dog back? Ursula’s. 5 pm. No weapon’s. Parley. - U’

The two shared a look, eyes wide as through the door, Evie called out to ask what was wrong. Mal pushed Jay back into the hideout, closing the door behind her as she glanced around the room, eyes landing on the clock nailed to the far wall that read 3:41 pm. 

“We’ve been invited to a parley, Evie. Ursula’s, at five.” Evie’s hands fisted in her lap at Mal’s words, and Jay ran a hand through his hair as he cursed quietly under his breath. “Looks like we’re about to go into the sea lions den...no weapons. We’re going there to talk.” She strode to the small table in the far corner of the room, picking up the butterfly knife there to tuck into her jacket. 

“Though we’re not idiots. No one goes completely unarmed on this island.” Evie’s tone was sharp as she stood as well, and Jay nodded as he cracked his knuckles. Glancing at the clock again, Mal took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves as she paced the room, anxious to move out already and not wanting to wait. 

They had people to rescue, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by my roommate, who puts up with my weird ramblings about story plot on our 35 minute drive to work every day. She’s the reason Ben is a stoner, Carlos is the unofficial pharmacist of Auradon Prep and Chad’s family provides 90% of the prescription drugs that make it to the Isle....

Ursula’s shop smelt the same as ever.

Mal wrinkled her nose as she pushed open the door, entering the shop cautiously with Jay and Evie close behind her. Uma’s note- Mal would recognize the spidery scrawl anywheres- had stated parley, but Mal held little faith in the Pirates code and those who lived by it. The shop was mostly empty; Bonny and Jonas sitting in the far corner scrubbing utensils and an old sea hag at the bar counter picking at a tray full of grey mush the only people scatter about. Mal stopped near the sword check, hands on her hips as she surveyed the room, eyes narrowing as she spotted a familiar head of teal hair near the counter.

“Did you have to write on my goddamn wall, Uma?” Uma glanced up at Mal’s voice, a wide smirk pulling at her lips as she gestured towards one of the tables in the middle of the room.

“Ah. Losers, party of three. Right this way please.” Giving a grand gesture to the table, Uma untied her apron and put it on the counter, moving to pull out a seat with a brow raised. The trio made their way to the table, Mal glancing around the room with a hum as Jay crossed his arms over his chest.

“Where are Ben and Carlos?” Mal’s tone was no-nonsense, and Uma gave a chuckle as she spun the chair to sit in it, gesturing for the others to follow suit. Mal and Evie sat, though Jay remained standing, on guard.

“His royal beastiness is safe and sound, don’t worry. As for your precious puppy…” Uma gestured over her shoulder, and Carlos was lead into the room, hands tied behind his back and a gag over his mouth. “I honestly didn’t expect you to even ask about him, honestly. He’s of no use to me, take him.” Gonzo shoved Carlos towards them, the smaller teen stumbling before Jay reached to grab him, frowning as he helped him up.

“What do you want for Ben, then? I know you, Uma. ‘Nothing for nothing’ is your family’s motto.” Uma’s grin widened, and she leant forward to place her elbow on the table as she nodded for Mal to lean forward as well.

“I want what anyone stuck here wants, Mal. I want to get off this dying island.” Mal rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat as Jay un-tied Carlos’ hands, pulling the gag from the younger teens mouth before turning his attention to the pirate before them. 

“What makes you think we can give you a way off the Isle?” Jay’s question gave Uma pause as she glanced at him, and behind her Harry’s voice came from the back room. 

“Your little kingling has already told us you can, Jay. Threatened to hurt the pup and he spat out all the information we could ever need. All we want is the controller to open the barrier. Not too much to trade for the king of Auradon, is it?” All eyes turned towards the back room as Harry entered the room, sauntering towards them with a sly smirk. 

“And what makes you think we have the controller here?” Mal asked, gaze sliding from Harry to Uma. Uma exchanged a glance with Harry before laughing, leaning back in her chair as she gestured to Evie and Jay behind the purple haired girl. 

“Your entourage, of course. How else would the king and your minions get over here? I’ve been told you arrived by way of magic, which doesn’t help me at all. But the controller works on either side of the barrier. We just want to sail the seas, Mal. Why do you hate the idea of our freedom?” Mal scowled as Uma gave a pout, lunging across the table to grab the girl by the front of her shirt, pulling her closer to snarl in her face. 

“Because I know what you pirates are like, Uma, and I’m not exactly copacetic with releasing you on the innocent seafarers of Auradon. What makes you think I’ll just hand over the controller to you?” Uma chuckled, pushing Mal away and crossing her arms over her chest as she nodded towards the door of the shop. 

“Because if you don’t? Little king Ben is going for a swim with the sharks. I don’t want to have to hurt him, Mal. We could make this so easy on the both of us. You can even have the controller back once my ship has left the barrier, I don’t care.” Mal’s brows furrowed, and Uma placed her elbow on the table, hand raised. “How about this? We arm wrestle for it. You know the terms if I win; you give us the controller. If you win, you can have back your precious Ben.” Mal glanced from the raised hand to Uma’s face, frown deepening as she considered the challenge. A glance back at the others showed identical looks of concern from Jay and Evie, Carlos staring at the floor as he rubbed his red wrists to start the blood circulation back up. 

“Deal.” She placed her own elbow on the table, grasping Uma’s hand as she stared the other girl down. “But I don’t plan on losing.” Uma snorted, and the two began to attempt to push the other’s hand down, Mal’s eyes flashing green as the back of Uma’s hand began to descend towards the table. Uma struggled for a moment before she shifted, leaning forward slightly to snarl at Mal from across the table. 

“If I win, I get the Pup, too. You clearly don’t want him, since you left him here all alone for so long.” Mal’s eyes widened at the words, her concentration broken as Uma slammed her hand back and onto the table in one swift motion. The pirates who had surrounded the table cheered, and Mal stared at the table, shocked. Behind her, Jay growled, though before he could move towards the pirates Uma held up a hand, brows raised. “Hey now. That was a fair game, and I won. You can bring me the controller tonight. Six thirty on the dot, at the Revenge.” Evie rested a hand on Jay’s arm, and Mal cleared her throat as she stood, pushing her chair back. 

“You can have the controller. But you aren’t getting Carlos.” Uma’s grin grew even more as she stood as well, leaning over the table as she smirked at Mal. 

“We’ll see about that. Six thirty, Mal, or your little boyfriend is going right into Tick Tock’s territory. And those crocs haven’t had a decent meal in weeks.” With that, Uma spun on her heel, heading towards the kitchen with the pirates chasing after her. “Now get out of my shop.” Mal’s hands fisted at her sides as she turned to face her friends, taking in the worried looks on both Jay and Evie’s faces alongside Carlos’ quiet acceptance of the situation. Mal frowned, reaching to take Carlos by the shoulders, giving him a small shake to make him look up at her. 

“She is not getting you, C. I promise. We’ll bring them the controller and then we’ll take you back to Auradon with us. No more Isle.” Carlos’ eyes widened as he looked up at her, eyes darting from Mal to the others before returning to the girl grasping his shoulders. 

“To Auradon?” He asked, head tilting the slightest bit as though he was trying to see if she was lying. Mal nodded, rubbing her thumbs over the line of his shoulders as behind him Jay pressed a hand to the middle of his back. 

“Totally, dude. I’ll fight anyone who tries to tell me I can’t bring you over. We fucked up before, but we’re not going to do it again.” Mal used her grip on Carlos to turn the boy, Evie linking arms with him as Jay slipped in behind him, Mal moving to take his other side as they left the shop. Carlos fell silent as they walked from the shop to the entrance to Pirates Cove, their strides quick and sure as they headed towards the dock area that hid the limo. 

“Once Ben’s been rescued, we’ll all go back to Auradon. You’re going to love it there, Carlos, I promise. Everything is so bright and clean!” Evie’s attempt at a chipper attitude caused Carlos to glance towards her, spotting almost immediately the nervous tension she carried in her body. 

“They’ve got lots of food and medicine and stuff too. And real doctors, warm clothes...it’s amazing, C.” Jay’s words fell over them as they approached the poorly hidden limo, and Carlos took a moment to appreciate how truly terrible their hiding job had been before bursting into snickers. 

“Guys...seriously? That’s how you hid the car you came here in? A tarp? God, I bet it’s missing half of it’s parts now, this is Diego’s turf.” Jay shot Carlos a questioning look, and Carlos gave a small shrug. “Someone had to take over as the Prince of Thieves after you left. Pretty sure the Apples have been single handedly stocking your dad’s shelves in exchange for small favours.” It was half of the truth; Jafar had lamented during one of their sessions that without Jay, his shelves would soon be empty, and Carlos had offered to speak with his cousin and his band to see if they would be willing to act as suppliers for the man. It had worked out well- the pirates, the major contenders for the barge runs, often sent Gil and Jonas to retrieve things, and both of the teens were scared to tangle with Diego and his crew unless they had to. It helped that Carlos favored his cousin more than just a passing relative and had asked that the pirates let him do his job unharassed, though truthfully the musician was terrifying enough on his own, wielding his heavy electric guitar like a weapon. 

“Diego? Seriously? I thought he had no interest in gaining turf?” Jay’s tone was impressed, and Carlos gave a small shrug as he moved to pull the tarp from the limo, still holding back small snickers at the sight. 

“Gotta have turf if you want to survive now. D had a lot of people trying to take over the Apple’s hideout, so he beat the shit out of Billy Clayton and his goonies outside of Weird Science about four months ago.” He snorted as he noted the space on the hood of the car that should have had a hood ornament on it.

“Oh man. I hope Chip doesn’t freak out when he see’s that.” Mal stated as Jay moved to unlock the doors, ducking inside to grab something off of the visor before standing back up. “I feel like we can’t just give her the controller...if she gets out on the sea, she’s going to wreck havoc.” The foursome stood in silent contemplation before Evie snapped her fingers, stooping to grab something from the dash to hold out to Mal with a wide grin. 

“Give her this one. If she asks for it to be tested, one of us can hold onto the actual controller, and we’ll press the button at the same time. Uma won’t know the difference until the trade’s been made, and by then it’ll be too late.” Mal’s eyes lit up at the idea, and she reached to take the garage door opener from Evie to hold up beside the barrier control. 

“That is brilliant, E. Uma won’t know the difference, she’s never seen the controller before and I can’t imagine Ben told her what it looks like.” She turned her gaze to Carlos, chewing her lower lip a moment. “Did...how did Ben look when you saw him last?” Carlos’ brows furrowed as he pursed his lips, thinking back on when he’d left Ben. 

“He was fine. I mean, Gil was trying to force him to eat slop, but otherwise he was okay. They moved him just before they came to get me, so I don’t know where he’s at in the ship, but last I saw he was doing okay.” Mal nodded, a look of relief sweeping over her, and Jay clapped a hand on Carlos’ shoulder as he offered a smile. 

“We were pretty worried when we heard that Gil and Harry had kidnapped you guys. I mean you can take care of yourself mostly now, right? But Ben’s sort of….soft.” Carlos frowned, stepping out of Jay’s grasp as he gave the older boy an unreadable look. 

“So you were concerned about Ben.” Jay frowned, glancing at Evie and Mal at the sudden change in Carlos’ tone, and he took a step towards Carlos as he lowered his hand slowly. 

“Well...I mean yeah, we were worried about Ben. He’s sort of the king of Auradon, dude...if he gets kidnapped by pirates it’s not a good thing. And he doesn’t really know how to, like...fight like an Isler.” Carlos’ frown deepened, shaking his head slightly as he took a few more steps back away from the group. 

“But my getting kidnapped, that’s fine.” Evie took a step towards him with her arm raised, eyes wide at his words. 

“That’s not what we mean, Carlos. It’s not good either of you got kidnapped, but at least you know how to fight if you have to. Ben’s been raised in a cushy castle, he doesn’t know how to fight.” He glanced at her as she spoke, and the hurt that had settled in his chest lessened the slightest amount at the worried look on her face. Part of him still wanted to scream that he hadn’t been so capable of taking care of himself before they had outright abandoned him on the Isle, but he didn’t have the energy needed for that fight.

“Yeah okay.” He muttered turning to start towards the pipe that would lead them back towards the wharfs, stumbling slightly as the sudden turn caused a throbbing in his head from where Harry had hit him. He groaned as he pressed a hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to breath through the sharp stab of pain in his temple. Mal moved to grasp his shoulder, steering him to the hood of the car to force him to sit as she pulled his hand from his head to inspect the swollen lump there. 

“Ouch. Dizzy said they hit you pretty hard, C...are you feeling dizzy, light headed? Bad pain or nausea?” Carlos nodded, wincing as cold fingers inspected the bump carefully. Jay moved to settled on the hood beside Carlos, resting a hand on his knee and giving it a gentle squeeze as Evie leant over Mal’s shoulder to inspect the injury as well. 

“Any double vision?” The blue haired girl asked as she reached to brush Carlos’ bangs from his face, her face twisted in concern for him. He shook his head, eyes following Mal’s fingers as she checked his pupils. 

“No. Just hurts. I don’t know what Harry hit me with but I woke up with a pounding headache. I’ll be okay, I’ve had worse.” The group fell silent for a moment before Carlos cleared his throat, nodding towards the exit that lead to the wharf. “We should get going. It’s probably better to get there early than to risk being late. Uma’s a lot of things, but she’s never gone against her own word.” Mal nodded, and the four started off. 

-=-=-

“My dad says that your mom’s the most beautiful woman in the world. I always thought that maybe Uma was the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen? But I haven’t seen any people in Auradon, so maybe Uma’s only really pretty by Isle standards. Carlos is super pretty, but I don’t think it counts since he’s a boy.” Ben watched as Gil swung his legs on the barrel he sat on, silently standing where Uma and Harry had tied him to the mast of the ship barely ten minutes prior. Gil had been roaming around underfoot for the most part, and Ben had watched as Uma snarled at him to go sit somewheres before wide brown eyes had focused on him. 

“I don’t think it matters what gender people are for you to find them attractive, Gil.” The blond shifted on his barrel to give a nod towards Ben, a wide grin spreading over his face as he reached out to pat Ben on top of his head. 

“That’s what I always thought too! I mean, for all I know Carlos is the prettiest girl in the world. A lot of people gotta think so, since people fight over him. Grown ups fight over him, which is...well it’s not okay, ‘cause he doesn’t like it at all.” Ben’s brows furrowed in confusion as he shifted in the ropes in an attempt to lessen the tightness of them as he took in Gil’s rambled words. 

“What do you mean adults fight over him, Gil?” Gil frowned, his legs stilling as he glanced towards where Harry and Uma were talking near the helm. 

“I’m not suppose to talk about it.” Gil stated, eyes moving from the two pirates to Ben as he chewed the inside of his lip. “Uma doesn’t want you guys to know about it…’cause Mal and them hurt Carlos, but also because if they know what’s been going on they won’t want to give us the controller.” Ben watched as Gil sat in silence for a moment, 

“Maybe I can help with whatever’s going on, Gil. I want to help you guys, but you need to tell me what’s happening with Carlos if you want me to help fix it.” Gil hesitated, glancing towards Uma and Harry again before scooting his barrel closer to where Ben was tied. 

“Carlos is gunna be mad I told you, but if you can help him then I’m okay with him being mad.” Ben nodded, and Gil reached to rub his neck gingerly, staring at the ropes tying Ben to the mast for a long moment before he began to speak. “When Mal and the others left, Carlos had nothing and no one to protect him. Not just from the other kids, but from his mom too. The bullies he sort of fixed for the most part by coming to us, which I guess you must already know, but…” He frowned, dropping his hand to his lap to curl against his thigh as his frown deepened. “We can’t do nothing about Cruella. She’s crazy, and I’m pretty sure she’s actually skinned a person who tried to break into Hell Hall once. Not even Harry’s crazy enough to try to face off against her, and she’s...she’s killing him, man. It’s like she’s got a strangle hold on Carlos and he’s unable to escape because any time he runs away, her goons come and find him.” His face twisted into a scowl, and Ben could see the protectiveness the pirate felt for the younger teen in the way he stiffened as he spoke, as though the words physically hurt him to say. “She won’t ever let him go because he’s her slave and the one thing that she can sell for a decent price on this stupid island.” Gil fell silent, and Ben cleared his throat, waiting until Gil looked up at him to speak. 

“What do you mean, she sells him?” Gil’s hands balled into fists in his lap, and Ben watched as the other teen rocked on the barrel as though fighting the urge to lash out. 

“Chores, for the most part, to most of the Isle. Errands- he’s one of the only people on the Isle who can drive, people want to pay for that. And he’s super smart, so when people have a problem they can’t fix they rent him out from Cruella to fix it for them. And then my dad and Jafar, they…” He trailed off, jaw clenching as though he didn’t want to continue speaking, and Ben wished that his arms were free so he could rest a hand on the teen’s shoulder. From what he could gather, Gil wasn’t a bad person; the muscle for the pirates, and perhaps not all that bright, but a nice enough boy when he wasn’t being told to do bad things. 

“What do they do, Gil?” Ben’s tone was coaxing as he leant towards Gil as much as the ropes would allow, and Gil gave a small shrug as he let out a sigh, releasing some of his tension as his voice dropped to a dismal, half whisper. 

“They buy his body. They’re obsessed with him, like...like how my dad was obsessed with your mom but worse almost. They’re in a bidding war right now over who can have him all the time and it’s…” he blinked a few times as he cleared his throat, and Ben’s expression softened at the distressed look on the teen’s face. “Carlos is pretending it doesn’t bother him, that he’s got it all under control, but I can tell he’s scared that Cruella’s gunna actually sell him to one of them. Jafar wants him to be the perfect little haram boy or something, and my dad’s...I don’t want my dad to get Carlos.” He fixed Ben with a look, serious and hard as he released his fists to press his palms to his thighs. “My dad can’t win Carlos, okay. Do you see why it’s so important that we get to leave? Uma and Harry want to leave the island to be free and safe from their parents but I wanna leave so that my dad and Jafar can never put a hand on Carlos again. I don’t care if they wanna hurt me, but the stuff they do to him...the stuff they make him do...Carlos is too good for that.” Ben gave a slow nod, a small smile curling his lips into a half smile. 

“You love him, don’t you.” Gil’s eyes widened at Ben’s words, and the blond glanced around wildly as he leant to clamp a hand on the other teen’s mouth with a sharp hiss. 

“Shut up.” Ben’s eyes widened slightly at the serious tone of the boys voice, and he gave a half nod as Gil released his face, licking his lips nervously before he spoke again. 

“I’m sorry if that was...overstepping, Gil. It’s just...it’s obvious from the way to talk about him. He’s really important to you, isn’t he?” Gil gave a small nod, eyes darting from Ben to Harry as the dark haired pirate swayed past them. Once he was sure the other teen had moved below deck, he let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. 

“He’s special. He doesn’t call me stupid or a moron like Harry and Uma do, and he doesn’t make fun of me. He actually listens to me when I have an idea and...he makes me feel like maybe I’m not as useless and dumb as everyone says I am. He’s just really….special.” Ben’s smile grew a little as Gil rambled, and Gil flushed as he rubbed his hand over his face with a groan. “No one’s supposed to know, like, ever. If Harry knew? Or Uma? Ugh. They’re my best friends and like, I really like them, but they’d rip me to shreds if they knew I had feelings like that for Carlos. Though I think Harry suspects…” He blushed, and Ben’s brow rose as Gil gave a small cough. 

“What do you mean?” Gil glanced towards Ben again, mouth opening to respond before closing again, the blush spreading from his cheeks down his throat as he stared at Ben, as though contemplating what to say. 

“Part of the arrangement between us and Carlos, when he came to us for help? We protect him, and Harry and I get his….uhm. Affection, that’s what C calls it. Harry just calls it fucking though.” Ben flushed at the implication, and Gil cleared his throat, turning away from him slightly. “Usually Harry’s the only one allowed to..uh. To be with him when we’re together? But the other day he let me. And I think it’s because he knows.” Ben gave a nod, and Gil let out a short huff of breath before flashing Ben a wide smile. “It’s...kinda nice to talk about it, actually.” His smile fell some, and a loud yell was heard from the crow's nest above them. 

“They’re here!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: talks of selling a child. Victim blaming. Mentions of incest but nothing graphic...Uhhh. I think that’s it? We’re almost at the end guys! Only a few more chapters to go! I’m hopping a plan back home tomorrow and will spend the next three days after that packing up my best friend and then I’m driving her halfway across Canada, so expect a delay in the next chapter...unless I write it on the plan.

“You don’t deserve him. You run a half assed, poorly stocked Junk shop, you couldn’t dream of offering Cruella what he’s worth.”

“What he’s worth? Please, as though a few ratty pelts would ever compete with my offer. You’re desperation is showing, LeGume.” Grimhilde rolled her eyes from her spot next to Cruella at the head of the table, leaning towards the other woman as the two men continued to argue.

“Are you sure you want to do this, dear? If you sell him to one of these two, you’ll lose out on profit otherwise. I could turn him into the prince of the Isle if you’d just let me.” Cruella waved her hand, dismissing Grimhilde’s words carelessly as she shifted in her chair to lean back towards her.

“Men are easily manipulated, darling. How do you think I got the runt to begin with? I hold ownership, thus I hold all the power. Business is my thing, Hilde, I know what I’m doing.” Grimhilde gave a curt nod, her gaze travelling back to the two men. Gaston had taken over one half of the table, leaning back in his seat with his booted feet up on the table in front of him as he argued with Jafar, the Arabic man sitting straight in his seat, hands folder before him. 

“Two bear pelts is nothing compared to the revenue of the Junk Shop, Cruella. As well as a share in the store, I’m more than willing to give you any furs I’m able to get ahold of...with the Apple’s supplying me, your nephew is more than capable of finding the best stock when it comes to furs.” Cruella hummed at that, and Gaston’s lips curled into a frown as he dropped his feet to the floor, leaning over the table. 

“But where on the Isle are you going to get black bear pelts, Cruella? Tanned and oiled and perfectly cared for, might I add. They don’t hunt bears anymore thanks to that Scottish bitch and her mother, these could be your last chance to own some.” Cruella raised a brow, shifting to nudge Grimhilde lightly with her elbow as she gave a small snort. 

“Do you hear this, Hilde darling? As though I’ve never owned bear before. I’ve owned rare siberian tiger, LeGume, what makes you think I’d find simple black bear enticing?” Grimhilde couldn’t help the small smirk from forming on her lips as Gaston’s face fell slightly, and Jafar’s own grin widened before Cruella turned to him. “And what makes you think that your shop will bring in enough revenue to make up what the boy brings in for me doing errands? I could just continue to rent him to the two of you indefinitely.” Jafar frowned as he glanced from Cruella to Grimhilde and back, tapping his fingers on the table before him as Jasper and Horace entered the room from the door behind Cruella’s seat, leaning to whisper something in the woman’s ear. Cruella’s eyes lit up, and she cast a glance around the table before she cleared her throat, leaning forward in her seat. “Regardless, there have been other offers for him outside of the two of you. Hilde has offered a suggestion, even if she wants the boy for herself.” Grimhilde flushed slightly at the almost accusatory tone to Cruella’s voice, and Jafar rolled his eyes from his place down the table. 

“What, are you going to replace your child with him, Grimhilde? I think he’s a poor substitute for your little princess.” Gaston let out a loud snort, smirking as Jafar turned to look at him. 

“Isn’t that what you’re doing with him, Jafar?” Jafar flushed, leaning back in his seat as Gaston continued. “You didn’t think no one knew, did you? That you tried to touch your son the way you use to touch your little whore of a woman before she died? That’s why he ran so far away and never looked back, isn’t it?” Jafar sneered at the man, and Gaston chuckled. “Surprised the little brat didn’t come at you with a knife in the middle of the night.” Cruella slapped the table top, glaring at the two men when they returned their attention to her. 

“I don’t care about any of that. Pay attention, you idiots.” Both men shared a look of exasperation, and Cruella continued, stroking the stole she had wrapped around her shoulders. “Now, Grimhilde has suggested an auction for the boy. He goes to the highest bidder. Jasper and Horace have already set up an auction block in the Market Square, I’ll be sending them out to fetch the runt once things are all in order. I’m sure that’s amenable to the two of you?” Gaston shrugged, and Jafar gave a small nod as he settled back in his seat again. “Good. The auction will begin in an hour, I expect I’ll see the two of you there. Get out of my sight now.” She waved them off, turning her attention to Grimhilde as the two men stared at her, baffled by the sudden dismissal. Grimhilde raised a brow at the two as she gestured for them to leave, and Gaston pushed himself up from the table, scowling at the two women before turning to make his way out of the dining hall of Hell Hall and into the main entryway. Jafar followed him, hands tucked into the pockets of his velour jacket as the two men made their way out of the victorian manor and out into the street. 

“It’s rather...unbelievable that someone like her could have created someone like the boy, isn’t it?” Jafar asked as they headed towards the marketplace. Gaston grunted, casting a glance at the other man as they walked.

“Did anyone ever figure out who his father is?” Jafar shook his head, frowning slightly as he thought on the question some. 

“I always assumed it was the tall skinny henchman, to be honest. The man follows her around like a love sick puppy dog, which with Cruella is a good way to get skinned alive.” Gaston snorted, and Jafar gave a small shrug. “He doesn’t look much like anyone in that house though, does he?” Gaston shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he pursed his lips in thought. 

“Maybe she stole him.” Jafar waved off the suggestion, frowning deeply as he shook his head. 

“No, I was there when he was born. He’s definitely from Cruella’s loins, and he looks just like his cousin. There’s no doubt in my mind that he’s a de Vil.” Gaston gave a huff, glancing towards the man beside him before turning his attention to the road before him. 

“He’s neither of ours, that’s all that really matters here. Though I suppose that doesn’t matter to you, does it snake man?” Jafar shot him a look, and Gaston held up his hands with a wide grin. “Whatever does it for you, I suppose. I’ll be seeing you at the auction then.” Turning off to one of the other roads leading to his own cabin, Gaston gave a half hearted wave as Jafar shook his head with a scowl, turning to head towards the Junk Shop to wait out the hour until the auction.

-=-=-

“Alright, we have the controller. Give us Ben.” Mal’s words were barked across the wharf, each step she took resounding across the rotted wood as the others followed closely behind her, silent and careful. 

“Mal! So glad to see that you can follow directions correctly!” Uma’s voice bellowed out across the ship’s deck as Mal approached the Revenge, hands tucked into the pocket of her coat and body language surprisingly casual. A quick scan of the deck showed Ben tied to the main mast, and she nodded subtly to Jay towards the sight as Evie took a step forward, Carlos hanging slightly behind the group. Mal gave a shrug, raising a brow as Uma made her way to the gangplank with her hands on her hips, a wide smirk on her face. “Well? Where is it?” Mal pulled her hand out of her pocket, holding up the garage door opener to show the girl. 

“I have it. Give us Ben, and it’s all yours.” Uma chuckled, looking over her shoulder at Gil and Harry and giving a nod for the two to untie Ben from the mast, frog marching the teen to the plank ramp leading to the dock to stand behind Uma, Harry casually stroking the side of Ben’s face with his hook. 

“You didn’t think I’d just hand him over without having you test it, did I? I don’t trust you, Mal. Press the button and open the barrier.” Mal stared at Uma for a long moment before raising the controller in the air, her finger pressing the button down slowly. A moment passed in silence as nothing happened, and Uma’s smirk dropped as she took a threatening step forward before a hole appeared in the barrier where the controller was pointed, wide enough for a car to be driven through. Uma’s eyes widened as a wave of magic washed over the area directly below the hole, and she gave a laugh as she stepped towards Mal, hand held out for the controller as Mal pressed the button again, the hole closing again.

“Ah ah. Ben first. I trust you about as far as Carlos could throw you.” Carlos frowned from his spot behind the group, and Uma snorted as she gestured for Harry and Gil to walk Ben down the ramp towards where Mal stood. 

“Same time. Or…” Uma’s eyes darted from Mal to Carlos, and a wide grin spread across her lips. “Come here, Pup.” Mal’s eyes widened as Carlos took a hesitant step forward, Jay and Evie reaching out to stop him as he slipped past them. “You take the king’s hand and the controller. I mean, after all…” She smirked, ignoring Carlos’ wide eyes as she reached out to caress his cheek, “You’re the only one here playing for both teams.” Three sets of eyes landed on Carlos, wide and betrayed, and he took a step back as Mal turned to face him, a hurt look on her face. 

“Is that true?” She asked, giving him a look that pleaded for Uma to be wrong. His eyes darted from Mal to Jay and from Jay to Evie, and his mouth opened in protest as Harry gave a shrill laugh from his spot behind Uma. 

“Is it true? Pup’s been working with the crew for the past five months! You haven’t bothered questioning how a runt like him could have survived this long without your protection?” Carlos winced at Harry’s harsh words, the teen’s cackle cutting through him. 

“C? Did you go to the pirates for protection?” Jay’s question was softly spoken, his tone that of someone who had been hurt by another’s actions, and Carlos found himself nodding, biting his lower lip at the disappointed looks of his old friends. 

“Well what was he suppose to do?” Ben’s voice caught everyone off guard, and Uma and Harry both spun to look at the brunette as the king frowned at them all. “You’re all acting like he’s had a choice in anything that’s happened. But from what I can tell, he hasn’t been allowed to choose what he wants since Mal and the other’s left the island.” Beside him, Gil took a few steps towards Carlos, a soft look on his face as he moved down the plank to the younger teen. 

“C? I know we have the arrangement and all but...do you wanna be with the pirates on this? Or do you wanna be with Mal’s group?” Carlos gave the blond a panicked look, glancing at the two groups as he tried to form words.

“I….Uma, you should let Ben go.” Uma frowned, and Carlos turned to Mal, eyes wide and fists balled at his sides. “Mal...don’t give her the fake button.” Uma’s face crumbled into anger, and Mal glared at Carlos as she took a step back. 

“Damnit, Carlos, we almost had Ben!” Mal’s anger was almost palpable as she made an abortive move to raise her hand towards the younger teen, Carlos flinching back wildly with his arms up as she stilled at his sudden movement to protect himself. Her eyes widened and Carlos darted back more, half behind Gil as he began to speak quickly. 

“I want to come with you to Auradon, Mal, but it’s not fair to leave the pirates here. They don’t want to hurt people they just want to be safe! And I made a promise that I would try to help get them off the Isle when they agreed to give me protection. It’s only fair, Mal. But I want to come with you, and if you give Uma a way out I promise you she’ll let Ben go. I swear she will.” Uma gave a growl, stalking towards Carlos and causing the teen to hide even more behind the large blond.

“You want to go with them? What about us, Carlos? Everything we’ve done for you in the past five months? We haven’t left you for dead on the Isle, we haven’t forgotten about you! You’re just going to abandon us and, what, hope that they’ll take you when they find out what you’ve been doing this whole time?” Carlos’ eyes widened, and Gil held out a hand to keep Uma from lunging at the younger teen.

“Uma, don’t do this right now. We’re here for the controller.” Gil’s tone was curt, his entire posture serious as he kept eye contact with his captain, and Uma hesitated a moment before shaking her head. 

“No, Gil, they have a right to know don’t they? What Pup’s end of the deal for yours and Harry’s protection is? How he ends up in bed between the two of you?” Evie gave a small gasp at the words, Mal’s face growing pale and Jay’s eyes widened. “Or what about what his mother makes him do?” Gil’s expression hardened, and he took a step towards Uma. 

“Don’t you dare.” Behind Gil, Carlos’ face had lost all colour; his arms wrapping around himself as he shook at Uma’s words. Uma snarled, throwing a hand out to point at Carlos over Gil’s shoulder. 

“Don’t I dare what? Tell them how Cruella’s been renting him out to your dad? How your dad’s obsessed with him, how he calls him his beauty and it’s fucking disgusting? Or how about we tell them who else she rents him out to? We know and we still let him be in the crew but do you think they’ll want him after they find out?” Gil shook his head, eyes narrowed as he took another step towards Uma, and Harry pulled Ben down to join the group on the wharf, snarling at Mal as he moved next to Uma. 

“Uma don’t say something you’re going to regret.” Ben’s voice was soft, but stern enough to break through the tension and draw the attention of the teal haired girl. She turned to study the king, eyes narrowed as she took in the steady way the teen was staring at her, not quite pleading but not demanding that she hold her tongue. She scoffed, turning to brush past Mal to press a hand to Jay’s chest, curling her fingers to fist in the fabric of his shirt and pull him closer. 

“Why would I regret telling the traitors that their little dog is being fucked by Jafar every other week?” Silence fell over the group, the only sound Carlos’ heavy breaths as he tried to keep the panic attack clawing at his chest at bay. Jay’s face paled as he turned to look at Carlos, mouth moving wordlessly before he shook off Uma’s grip, taking a step towards The younger teen.

“Is that true?” Carlos’ eyes darted from Jay to Mal, taking in the look of disgust on the girl’s face before turning his gaze to Evie’s tearful face. He tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat; Gil took a step towards him and Carlos raised his hands, trying to keep him back. 

“Oh yeah, our little Pup has the great Jafar wrapped around his little finger. It’s disgusting.” Uma’s words cut deep- Carlos had told the girl many times that he wished nothing more than to never have to do his mother’s bidding, to bed men because he was purchased as a convenience, again. She knew his fear that he was disgusting, and yet…

Well. He had betrayed her, he supposed.

“With my dad? My DAD, Carlos? How could you do that?” Jay’s tone was quickly turning to anger, and it was enough to kick Carlos out of his panic. The shame and guilt that had been building in his chest disappeared, consumed by a sudden burning anger at the audacity of Jay being upset. Slipping past Gil and sliding the blonds sword from where it hung at his side, he rushed the ex-thief, bringing the sword to press flat end against the older teens throat as he let his anger bubble over.

“You have no right- NO right- to be angry at me for something I have no control over. You have NO idea what I’ve gone through the past six months. None of you have any fucking idea what sort of shit I’ve had to do to survive.” He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, and he closed his eyes a moment before continuing. “I have been fucked over, fucked up, and just plain fucked so many times that I don’t want to do this anymore. I did what I had to if I didn’t want my mother to try and kill me. And for you to stand there and judge me? When the whole reason I’m like this is because the three of you left me here on this rotten, festering hell hole and didn’t expect me to start to rot as well? Who are you to judge me? Do you know what happens if I don’t go to Gaston or Jafar when they pay for me? My mother-“ he spat the word angrily, “-locks me in the closet until I agree to go. Or makes me strip down, get in the tub she set up outside, and scrubs me until I bleed. It’s great. I absolutely love it. It makes my fucking day to have to try and choose between being Jafar’s harem fantasy, Gaston's obsession or my mother’s victim.” He pulled away and tossed Gil’s sword to the blonds feet, taking a few steps back as he shook his head. “I don’t need this. Fight, don’t fight...I don’t care anymore.” He turned, walking away from the group to pull himself up onto several of the boxes at the mouth of the alleyway leading out of the dock area, pulling his knees to his chest. 

He should have known better.

He should have known that the others wouldn’t want anything to do with him after learning about Jafar and Gaston. Should have known Uma would turn on him; that they had an arrangement, not a friendship. Now neither groups wanted him- Uma and Harry’s anger radiated from the two, and the looks of disgust from Jay and Mal were enough to deter him from thinking they might still want him to return to Auradon with them. He was stupid to have thought that anyone would want to keep him after double crosses and the layer of invisible grime from unwanted hands that he could never scrub off his body. Not even Gil was looking at him, and he curled into himself as he stared blankly at the group arguing amongst themselves, too involved in fighting with each other to realize that Gil had untied Ben’s hands. His eyes widened as a large hand clamped over his mouth, a heavy arm wrapping around his waist to drag him off the boxes and into the alleyway, his yells muffled as he was lifted into the air, his legs kicking out as he tried to get away. 

The last thing he saw before something was tied around his head to cover his eyes was Jasper’s leering face, wide toothy grin ominous over him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: the auctioning of a minor and adults touching a child inappropriately. I’m just. That’s it. Adults doing awful things.

“You’re lucky I’m good now, or else I’d make sure you never captain anything ever again you seafaring bitch.” Uma rolled her eyes at Mal’s words, taking a step towards her while drawing her sword.

“I don’t have that problem, princess. I should have known you’d try to give us a fake.” She brandished the sword at Mal, scowl on her face as Mal watched her warily. “What the hell do you have against anyone but you leaving the island? Why do you want to keep us trapped here? We’re just as capable of good as you!” Behind Mal, Evie made a small distressed noise, stepping closer to the two leaders.

“No one wants to trap you here Uma. You have to understand we can’t just give you the controller...it’s too dangerous if it falls into the hands of any of the adults.” Uma glared at the blue haired girl, the sword tilting slightly in her direction.

“Sure feels like you do. We said we’d give it back!” Mal frowned, nudging Evie back as Uma dropped the tip of the sword slightly, Harry stepping to the teal haired girl’s side as she moved towards Mal, who grabbed the sword from the ground in front of Gil to fend off a blow.

“What are you even going to do outside of the barrier, Uma? The Revenge isn’t seaworthy. It's been dry docked since we accidentally sank it.” Gil’s words cut through the arguing, and all eyes turned to the blond as he stood beside Ben with his arms crossed over his chest. “We kept saying we’d escape and get freedom but we don’t even have a ship that floats. Where do you expect to go?” Uma stared at Gil, eyes wide as she flinched back slightly at his words. “We need to consider the fact that maybe we all need to work together on this? We don’t have to like each other but like...Ben.” The blond turned to the king, who blinked owlishly at suddenly being addressed. 

“Uh...yes?” Gil gestured towards Uma and Harry, frowning slightly as the two stared at him confused.

“Is there a place in Auradon where they could have access to a ship?” Ben thought on it a moment before giving a nod, a serious look on his face.

“The naval academy that runs in Ariel and Eric’s kingdom. It wouldn’t be piracy, but you’d be on a ship. And a lot of Naval cadets go on to have their own ships in the Auradonian fleets.” Uma tilted her head some to look at Ben, who offered her a warm smile. “The academy is even situated in the middle of the ocean. Ariel’s actually expressed interest in offering you a place in the academy, Uma, if you’re interested. It’s a lot of hard work and you have to be incredibly disciplined but from what I’ve seen you shouldn’t have a problem with that. I think you’d be incredibly good at it actually.” Uma gave a hum, lowering her sword more.

“And it’d be away from…” she shot Mal, Evie and Jay a dirty look, “...them?” Ben gave a nod, and Mal wrinkled her nose at the suggestion.

“You can’t just release them on Atlantica, Ben. Do you even remember what we were like when we first got to Auradon?” Ben chuckled, and Gil rubbed the back of his neck gingerly before speaking.

“Carlos set up a tutoring thing for math with me, would something like that work? A tutor for good?” Mal and Ben exchanged a look before Ben took a step closer to Uma.

“It sounds reasonable for a sort of peer mentoring program to be put in place...I plan on bringing any kids who want to come to Auradon off the Isle soon to be honest, I just have paperwork to finish before I can. It would go faster if I had one of you as emissary, talking to the other kids and finding out who wants to come to Auradon.” Harry rubbed his fingers over his hook, giving Ben a thoughtful look.

“Well, if we want an emissary, Pup’s cousin Diego’s got an in with pretty much everyone. Hey, Pu-“ Harry’s words faltered as he turned to where Carlos had gone, frowning at the empty alleyway. “Did Pup leave?” All eyes turned towards  
where Harry was looking.

“I didn’t think he had left.” Mal stated with a frown, searching the area for a sign of the younger teen. Ben and Gil moved towards where they’d last seen Carlos, the two coming to a halt as Gaston The Third ran out of the alley toward them. 

“Third?” Gil frowned as his brother skid to a stop before him, taking in the concerned look on his face. “Hey, what’s up?” Third took a moment to catch his breath, grabbing onto Gil’s shoulders.

“Did you know Cruella's auctioning her kid off in the market?” Gil’s eyes widened as he glanced from his brother towards the alley leading to the market, brows furrowed.

“No? What are you talking about?” Third dropped his hands, and behind Gil, Jay moved to stand at the blonds side, arms crossed over his chest.

“Dad’s at Market Square right now, getting ready to bid on an actual human child. Junior’s with him trying to talk him out of it, said to come get you. What the fuck has been going on?” Gil reached out to grab his brothers arm, squeezing slightly as he stared at him.

“Dad’s been renting Carlos from Cruella. Jafar has been too. What do you mean, auction?” Third gave a half shrug, running a hand through his hair as he began to pace in front of the group that had joined Ben, Jay and Gil near the mouth of the alley.

“I mean that crazy bitch set up an auction stage in the middle of the square and they’re getting ready to start bidding in about twenty minutes. They have him tied up on the stage and Dad and Jafar are both getting pretty handsy with him.” Gil exchanged a look with Jay before turning to the group as a whole.

“You guys do what you want, I’m going to stop this once and for all.” Pushing past his brother, Gil started towards the square, Jay following at his heel as the group behind them hurried to catch up.

-=-=-

He couldn’t see anything, but he could tell there were people around him, hoots and hollers loud in his ear as he was lugged through what felt like a fair sized crowd tossed over Jasper’s boney shoulder. Someone, presumably Horace, had tied his hands behind his back, and he let out a soft ‘oof’ as he was dropped onto a hard, wooden feeling surface.

“What’s going on?” His question went unanswered, and he struggled to sit up, groaning as a firm hand reached out to swiftly smack the back of his head.

“Now now, little man, the missus said we were to obtain you for the auction, not a word was said what that we couldn’t rough ya up.” Horace’s gruff voice sounded behind him, and a heavy hand moved to position him on what felt like the kitchen table from his home. He shivered as he felt a hand spread his legs, rope looping around each ankle to secure him down. He struggled against the hands moving over his body, attempting to pull his wrists free of the ropes binding them as hoots and hollers rolled over him like a wave. A dark, familiar chuckle sounded to his left, and he stilled as a sharp nailed finger caressed his cheek.

“Mom? Mom, what’s going on?” The finger slid down his cheek to tilt his jaw up, and the familiar scent of jasmine and beauty products met his nose. “Auntie Grimhilde?” His voice broke slightly, and he was greeted with a soft shush, the fingers tilting his face up tightening fractionally before releasing him.

“Your mother has decided to auction you off to the highest bidder, dear. I tried to talk her out of it, I truly did, but you know Cruella.” Something tugged in his hair and suddenly he could see, Grimhilde’s face hovering in front of him. Blinking furiously, he tilted his head slightly, looking past the woman to find himself staring out over the Market Square. People stood surrounding the small stage that had been set up, Horace and Jasper standing just behind his mother to the left of the table he’d been strapped to by his ankles. 

“I don’t understand, what do you mean auctioned? I thought…” he twisted, looking to his right to spot Jafar and Gaston standing just to the side of the stage, seemingly in a heated argument. 

“It was originally between the two of them. Your plan almost work, my boy, if your mother’s greed didn’t outweigh her want to keep you around for chores and the like. Several people have put in starting bids...you’re quite the popular boy, Carlos.” Slumping back onto the table, Carlos stared up at the sky, taking a few shallow breaths as he tried to piece everything the woman had said together.

“And you’re just going to let her sell me like some sort of...of toy or possession to just be bid out to whoever can offer her the best deal? That’s...that’s fucked up, I’m her son not some sort of fucking thing!” He renewed his efforts to free himself, sitting up once more to kick his legs, trying to break the ropes. “Mom! You can't do this, Mom, please, you have to let me go!” He watched as his mother crossed the stage towards him, eyes following her movements as she moved to stand over him.

“Oh Carlos, what are you talking about? Of course I can do this, you stupid boy. Look at how many people turned out for you! Isn’t this what you want? Such a popular boy.” She reached out to lightly slap his right cheek twice, sneering at her son before turning to face the crowd. “Isn’t this what you wanted, boy? A bidding war over your body? You’re the one who started all this, live with your consequences.” She shot a look at him over her shoulder, cold and uncaring as she sized him up. “Gaston, come remove his shirt. It’s filthy.” From where he stood with Jafar, Gaston perked up and strode to the table, grinning as he stroked his hands along Carlos’ shoulders and arms.

“You’re mother’s a shrewd business woman, my beauty, but I don’t intend to lose you. Don’t you worry.” Carlos winced as large hands slid up his stomach, gripping the worn fabric of his shirt to rip it apart as though it were paper. Carlos bit his lip, unwilling to whimper when put on display of the entire market, and Gaston’s hands smoothed down his chest to settle on Carlos’ stomach, following each shuttering intake of breath with a soft stroke of his thumb along his left hip.

“Gaston, please, I don’t want all these people staring at me…” Carlos’ voice was small, his eyes focusing on the table between his spread legs as Gaston chuckled, grasping the back of the teens neck almost gently to tilt his head up, forcing him to stare into the older man’s eyes.

“It’s only for the auction. And when I win, I’ll take you to the cabin and you’ll never have to see any of these people again.” Carlos’ eyes widened, and he tried to shift out of Gaston’s grasp as the implications of the man’s words struck him.

“You can’t just lock me in the cabin if you win, I’m a person, I need to have some freedom Gaston please…” Gaston frowned, his grip shifting alongside Carlos’ throat to press one large thumb hard against a point just under his jaw, causing his vision to swim and his breathing to become a struggle. He tried to pull away from the man, and the hand tightened against his throat more.

“You’re too precious to be let out of my sight, Carlos. You’ll stay by my side where I can keep an eye on you. I’ll allow you to keep Gil as my gift to you, provided you stay collared and compliant for me.” Carlos gave a choked noise, eyes still on the others face as behind them someone gave a holler.

“Release him, Gaston. You haven’t won him yet.” The hand on his throat vanished and Carlos coughed harshly, slouching into himself as he tried to catch his breath again. “Carlos, dear, do sit up straight. Slouching like that is terrible for your posture.” Slowly raising his gaze, he met Grimhilde’s eyes as the woman gave him a stern look before his mother’s hand dropped onto the top of his head, a heavy weight against him.

“We’ll start the auction with an inspection of the boy by my dear friend Grimhilde. She is, after all, the leading expert on beauty on this trash heap we call home.” Cruella’s voice rose above the crowd as she spoke, all eyes on her as she tangled her fingers in Carlos’s hair, tilting his head back to expose the delicate line of his neck to the crowd. Carlos followed Grimhilde’s movements as she circled the table, watching her frown before gesturing towards Cruella.

“I can’t inspect him tied to the table, Ella dear. Do you have a way to restrain him without keeping him tied down?” Cruella gave a sharp, almost sadistic smile as she moved away from Carlos to reach into her large bag, pulling out what looked to be a length of chain from where Carlos sat. Carlos struggled to escape the ropes at the sight of the rope, eyes wide as a shudder ran through him, the crowd yelling at the chain’s appearance as Cruella advanced towards the table, nodding for Jafar to approach. Once the two reached the table, Cruella gestured for Jafar to grasp Carlos by his hair, the man’s fingers tightening on the locks to keep him still as Cruella loosened a part of the chain before manoeuvring it around Carlos’ neck as Jafar adjusted his hands to accommodate the choke chain as it slid down the teens neck to rest heavy on his collar.

“Mama please.” Carlos’ words were almost too quiet to be considered a plead, and Cruella snorted as she wrapped the chain around her hand a few times, nodding for Jafar to release the boy’s hair before pulling the chain taut, causing Carlos to choke as the chain tightened around his throat, the force of it pulling his upper body towards her. Cruella used her grip on the chain to keep Carlos still as Jafar untied him, the man sliding his hands along Carlos’ legs as he dropped the ropes to the side.

“Mama please.” Cruella taunted in a nasally voice, sneering at him as she pulled harshly on the chain to force him to his knees. “Arms in front of you, boy. Your auntie is going to show these heathens exactly what they’re bidding on.” Carlos lowered his head, his gaze burning into the wood between his spread knees in humiliation as Grimhilde held up each arm, remarking on things like ‘lithe strength’ and ‘almost artistic scars’. Her words washed over him, cutting and disgusting as he remained compliant in her grasp, the perfectly obedient child his mother had trained him to be. He didn’t realize he was being told to move until Cruella gave a painfully sharp tug on the chain, his breath pulled from him at the sudden tightness and causing him to look up in a panic at his mother.

“Stand up, Carlos. We’ve got more to show them.” The words meant little to him, but he understood he was to stand and shifted to do so, sliding from the table to stand silently beside Grimhilde as she made a gesture at someone behind him. Suddenly strong hands grasped his waist, thick fingers tucking into the waist of his shorts to tug them down and off in one swift motion, leaving him standing in his boxers before the crowd.

“Back up on the table now, there’s a good boy.” Jafar’s voice was oil slick against his ear, and Carlos shuddered as he was forced onto the table once more. Grimhilde gently guided him onto his hands and knees facing the crowd, reaching to grasp his chin to tilt his face up to look out over the hungry faces eagerly watching him. His gaze swept over the crowd, face paling as he realized more than half the Isle had turned out for his mother’s auction. He jerked forward as a hand slid under his stomach, the chain tightening to prevent him from looking away from the crowd as he felt the hand press against his chest, raising him slightly. 

“He’s fit. Obedient. He’s an attractive boy; bright beautiful eyes and he has all his teeth.” As Grimhilde spoke, Jafar moved into sight out of the corner of his eye, calloused fingers prying his mouth open to show off his teeth, ignoring the drool the intruding fingers caused. “He’s able to take a fair share of abuse and keep going- he works hard both around the house and, from what I’m told, in the bedroom.” Jafar pressed a hand to his upper back, forcing him to lower his chest flush to the table, his lower body still raised in the air. “Flexible, certainly. Healthy sexually; while noticeably with a strong preference to males, he’s a good boy and will do as he’s told for a woman.” Grimhilde’s tone darkened some as she stroked a hand down Carlos’ spine, Jafar’s hands vanishing from his body. 

“Show us the nude model then!” Carlos didn’t recognize the voice that rose above the murmuring of the crowd, and the hand on his back paused as the chain tightened slightly.

“Now now, I can’t reveal all of his features for free, can I? If you place the winning bid, Gothel, you can see it all you want.” Carlos buried his face into his arms, mortified as members of the crowd started calling out bids. Was this all he was worth to his mother? On an island full of junk, he knew there would be little the common riff raff could bid that would peak his mother’s interest; but something eventually would sound appealing, be it Jafar’s shop or Gaston’s pelts or even some other yet unheard bid. He tuned out the voices calling out bids, eyes squeezed shut and face pressed into his arms, before a familiar voice rose above the others, startling Carlos into raising his gaze.

“I bid a way off of the Isle.”


	18. Chapter 18

“I bid a way off the Isle.” 

A hush fell over the crowd, the chain loosening around Carlos’ neck fractionally as Cruella stared at the young man who had pushed his way through the crowd, surrounded by a group of teenagers and led by Gaston and Jafar’s sons. She watched as the brunette joined the two boy’s at the head of the group, noting both Maleficent and Grimhilde’s daughters just behind the boys, and smirked as the group stopped before the stage.

“And who are you to hold the authority to offer that?” She asked, tightening her grip on the chain in her hand to pull the choke chain painfully tight around her son’s throat and forcing him to give a pained, wheezy yelp as he scrambled to claw at the chain. 

“I’m the king of Auradon, which means I hold decisive authority over any decision that takes place within the boundaries of my kingdom. And I am bidding a way off of the Isle for you in exchange for your son.” Cruella hummed in contemplation, and beside her Gaston bristled, moving across the stage to glare at the young king.

“If you think you’re taking the boy without a fight, you’ve got another thing coming. I should ha-“ Gaston’s words were cut off as Cruella tugged the chain with enough force to drag Carlos off the table and onto the floor of the stage, causing the man to still as he watched the teen struggle to breath.

“Gaston, really. Your desperation is showing.” Gaston’s gaze remained on Carlos as Cruella loosened the chain enough for him to be able to take in a gasp of air, fingers curling into fists as Jafar moved forward to join him, concern written clear on the once-viziers face as he reached almost unconsciously towards the teen. “You two should shut up and give some respect to the boy; after all, he is your king.” She tugged on the chain again, hard enough to send Carlos sprawling onto his hands and knees once more, the half cough the movement caused sounding harsh in the silence that reigned over the crowd. “Besides, what could you offer me for the runt that beats getting off this Isle? Idiots.” She turned her attention back towards Ben, and Jafar took her distraction as an opportunity to move to Carlos’ side, dropping to his knees with a frown as he tried to loosen the chain from the teens neck.

“What have we allowed to happen here?” The man muttered, attempting to figure out how to remove the choke chain from Carlos neck without drawing Cruella’s attention. “I should have just taken you when I had the chance.” Cruella’s grip on the chain remained tight, and after a moment Jafar gave up.

“Do we have a deal, Cruella? If you give him to me now, I can have a car here for you by this evening.” Cruella hummed at Ben’s question, moving towards the front of the stage and tugging the chain to force Carlos to follow her, crawling on his hands and knees in an attempt to get the chain to lessen. 

“How do I know it’s not a trap? I give you the boy and then you vanish off the Isle?” She asked shrewdly, quirking a brow as she shifted to reach out and stroke her fingers through Carlos’ hair. Ben exchanged a look with the group around him, and Jay stepped forward, face stoic as he glanced from Cruella to his father and back before clearing his throat to speak.

“One of us will stay here with you to ensure that someone comes to get you.” Cruella snorted, leaning over the side of the stage to inspect the teen before tugging Carlos by his hair to stare at Jay, a look of discomfort flitting over the older teens face a moment before his expression returned to neutral.

“Look, Carlos, Jafar’s little brat’s come back. I wonder if he knows about your ridiculous little crush on him?” Behind them, Jafar let out a disgruntled sound, and Cruella spared him a momentary glance before chuckling darkly. “Oh Jafar, really? You had no idea that the boy turned into a bitch in heat every time your spawn came around? What are you, blind as well as stupid?” Carlos’ cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he closed his eyes, humiliated and disgusted with himself at the pained look on Jay’s face at Cruella’s words. Jafar sneered from his spot behind Cruella, his eyes sweeping over the group of teens to land on Jay, his stare heavy.

“Jadir. I imagine you haven’t returned to come home.” Jafar’s voice was flat, emotionless as he stared at his son, and Carlos couldn’t help but notice the slight flinch Jay gave at the words as he balled his hands into fists at his sides.

“No. From the looks of it, there’d be no room there for me anyways. Seriously, dad? I leave and you start fucking fourteen year olds? That’s disgusting. You’re disgusting.” His gaze flickered from Jafar to Carlos and his expression softened slightly. “You don’t deserve to touch him. None of you do.” Jafar snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, though before he could speak more Cruella cut him off with a snort.

“You don’t think the boy’s an innocent in all this debauchery do you?” All eyes turned to the woman as she gestured towards the pirates, laughing maniacally as she used her grip on Carlos’ hair to throw him forward off the stage, the chain pulling taut as he landed on the ground at Jay’s feet. “Getting fucked by Hook’s brat and the idiot seems a fair trade for protection.” Ben moved forward as Carlos struggled with the chain, reaching to wrap a hand around it to pull the woman closer to him, his eyes boring into hers as Carlos wheezed between them.

“Enough. Do we have a deal, or do I exert my royal powers and take him from you?” Cruella’s lips curled into a smirk, and she released the chain, causing Carlos to slump against the side of the stage, taking shaky, shallow breaths. 

“We have a deal. I want you to remain here, you’re Highness. Send Jafar’s spawn to retrieve the car for me, he can meet us at Hell Hall. He knows the way.” Ben exchanged a look with Jay, who gave a small nod as Mal and Evie stepped forward. “Oh look what we have here, Hilde. It would seem your daughters returned as well.” Grimhilde stood near the table still, her eyes on Evie as her daughter stared up at her. 

“Evie…” Carlos shifted at the sound of the woman’s voice, his chest tightening at the tenderness in her eyes as she gazed down at her daughter. “You look...well. Happy. Healthy.” Evie took a step forward, giving a small nod. 

“I am.” She stated simply, looking over her mother before glancing at Cruella. “You’ve been busy, mom...I didn’t think you spent time with Cruella.” Grimhilde frowned, glancing from her daughter to her companion a moment before sighing, shaking her head slightly.

“You find companionship where you can dear. I’m...glad you’ve found a home in Auradon. I expect to see great things from you.” Evie nodded, and Grimhilde turned back to Jafar and Gaston. “Why are the two of you still here? You lost. Go home.” She cast one last look at Evie, giving a small sad smile before turning to leave the stage silently. Carlos watched her go, a small part of him willing her to look back and acknowledge him, acknowledge that he still meant even the smallest amount to the one adult with prominence in his life who hadn’t hurt him the way his mother, Jafar and Gaston had. 

“Come along then. We’ll wait for the car at Hell Hall, I’ll have Carlos pack my things.” Cruella tugged the chain again, and Carlos glanced her way, eyes wide as he shot a look back towards his clothing still laying on the stage near the table. “Oh don’t give me that look, boy, half the towns seen you half naked before. Walk.” Carlos dropped his gaze and pushed himself to his feet, wrapping his arms around himself as he began to walk through the crowd. Ben moved to walk beside him after sending Jay, Mal, Harry and Uma to the docks, sliding his jacket off and moving to drape it on Carlos’ shoulders with a frown.

“We’re going to take you to Auradon, if you’re okay with that Carlos.” Carlos gave a half nod, tugging the edges of the jacket around him as Gil and Evie flanked his opposite side.

“Do I have a choice?” The words were spoken bitterly as Carlos trudged along the muddied street, watching his feet as they continued on their way.

“You’ll always have a choice from now on, I promise.” Ben’s voice was soft, and Carlos glanced up at him to take in the sincerity in his expression. He sighed, slipping his arms into the sleeves of the jacket before zipping it up, jumping slightly as a large warm hand took his.

“I’m gunna make sure everything’s okay from now on, C. I’m gunna protect you like you’ve been protecting me from dad, okay? I promise.” Glancing up at Gil, Carlos couldn’t help but give a small smile at the seriousness in the older boy’s expression. 

“Okay.” He stated softly, taking a sharp intake of breath as Evie reached to grasp his arm. Turning his gaze to his once best friend, he waited for her to speak, staring at her blankly.

“I’m sorry, Carlos. I...we never should have left without you. We should have insisted that you come with us. I want to make this better. Please...we love you, we all have been miserable without you. Please let us try to fix this.” Carlos wanted to stop and stare at her, but he knew his mother would have no patience to wait so instead he gaped at her as they continued to walk.

“If you were so miserable you should have sent for me.” He stated, and Gil tightened his grip on his hand. Giving a small sigh, Carlos turned his attention back to the road as they approached the large Victorian manor. “I’ll think about it, okay? Six months is a long time to be forgotten. I need time. You guys really messed up.” Evie gave a small nod, and the group finished their walk in silence, Carlos opening the door the Hell Hall’s main entry and making his way inside, Cruella tugging the chain once to still him so she could remove it from him. The chains left angry red marks, cuts and bruises; Evie and Ben winced as the chain dropped to the tiled floor with a clatter. 

“Go and pack my things then, Carlos. Your Highness can join me in the parlour while the boy works.” Ben cast a glance at Carlos, the younger teen waving him off before disappearing down the hall to go into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He took a moment to take in the room, small and empty save for his lumpy salvaged mattress and the pillow and blanket Evie had given him, and a raw angry hatred bubbled in his chest. His life, for the past fifteen years, boiled down to a corner of his mother’s dressing room at the back of her fur closet. He hated the room, hated being forced into the closet, hated the fur traps that lay in wait for someone to get caught in them. Hated the walls, most of which had spots of pink in their dingy white wallpaper from bloody handprints he’d never been able to fully scrub off, hated the scent of smoke that had seeped into every corner of the house, every pore in his skin. Hated the furs his mother cherished, the way he always smelt like the oils he had to use to clean them. He hated everything about the room he slept in, and as he made his way to the small bundle of clothes he called his own at the foot of his bed, he thought on what Ben had said. 

They were taking him to Auradon.

Auradon, where everything was supposedly better. Where the sun shone and the air was fresh, where parents didn’t try to auction their children off to the highest bidder. He felt oddly numb about the situation; a part of him wondered if the shock was setting in, if a panic attack was imminent. He hastily pulled on the cleanest thing he could find, a pair of his own shorts and one of Jay’s old t-shirts, before shoving the rest of his belongings into a rough looking duffel bag that had the name L. Li embroidered onto the side. He then began to pack his mother’s belongings, carefully folding the furs into heavy wheeled rolling suitcases before moving onto her clothes and other items, moving quickly. Once her things were packed, he wheeled the luggage down to the entryway before joining his mother, Ben, Evie and Gil in the parlour. All eyes fell to him as he entered, the room silent with a heavy awkwardness hanging over it. 

“I hope you got all of my important belongings, Carlos.” Cruella’s voice was loud in the room, and Carlos gave a firm nod from where he stood in the doorway to the room. 

“Yeah, Mom. Everything’s packed.” He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen once they got to Auradon; there was no way they’d let someone as mentally unstable as his mother have freedom. A look at Ben showed the king to be uncomfortable but in control- Gil sat in silence between the king and Cruella seemingly trying to bore a hole through the woman’s head while Evie sat as far from his mother as she could, hands folded in her lap. “How long until the others get back, do you think?” Ben glanced at his watch, giving Carlos a small smile.

“Not long. The trip across the water only takes about fifteen minutes, and from there it’s another ten to the school. Jay should be back soon provided he didn’t have any trouble finding the driver for the second car.” Carlos nodded, and Cruella hummed as she moved to stand from her lounger, reaching out to beckon Carlos to her. He walked to her side, body stiff in anticipation, and jumped slightly when fingers smoothed through his hair almost soothingly.

“Mummy always knew you’d get us off this rock, Carlos.” The words were purred, and Carlos couldn’t resist glancing up through his lashes to take in the almost soft expression on his mother’s face. “You did very good, mummy’s proud of you.” A wave of warmth washed over him at the words, words he had never heard uttered from his mother’s mouth before, and he turned to her with a hopeful look.

“I did well?” He asked softly, and he couldn’t help but smile at her nod. He had never known how much a few simple words could affect him- his mother had never praised him before, never told him he had done something right, let alone well.

“You did well. Don’t let it get to your head, boy. You were bound not to fuck up at some point.” The words stung some, and Carlos gave a nod, casting his gaze down to the floor once more as outside, the sound of vehicles approaching could be heard.

Jay had returned, and with him came Carlos’ escape from the Isle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end! I want to thank everyone for sticking around through this hot mess of a fic! If you liked this story, I encourage you to keep an eye out for the sequel Thursday’s Child which will uh. Probably be posted in a day or too, Not gunna lie. I love all the feedback, too! You guys have been so kind, Seriously you kept me going on this. I hope you like this last chapter!

“The cars have arrived, mom.” 

All eyes turned to Carlos as he spoke, his body automatically moving away from his mother to pick up the bags gathered by the doorway of the parlour, and behind him Gil stood to join him, pushing his gently aside to pick up the bags with ease. Carlos flashed him a smile, and Gil beamed at him before moving to head towards the entryway of the manor, Evie quickly following as she grasped Carlos’ shirt to pull him along with her. Carlos allowed himself to be lead out the door, picking up his own duffel bag to follow along as they made their way outside, his mother and Ben bringing up the rear. Two car’s sat in the driveway of Hell Hall; a limo that Jay stood leant against, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the group exit the house, and a black town car that was much closer to his mother’s beloved car than the limo beside it. 

“Ah, excellent. Miss. de Vil, I’m sure you don’t want to ride with a bunch of teenagers. The town car will take you to your destination in Auradon, along with your luggage.” Cruella fixed the man speaking to her with a look before turning her gaze to Ben, brow raised in question. 

“This is Chip. He’s my chauffeur usually, but I felt it appropriate for you to have only the best driver available for you. It’s alright, he knows that he’s to take you to Auradon. I am a man of my word.” Cruella hummed, gesturing for Gil to put her belongings into the trunk of the car as Carlos hovered beside her, uncertain if he should remain with his mother or not. 

“I’d feel much better if I had Carlos with me, your majesty.” Cruella stated, reaching to pull the teen to her side as Gil pushed her last bag into the trunk and closed it. Ben frowned, taking half a step towards the woman before stopping, clearing his throat as he smoothed his jacket down some. 

“Ah, Cruella, he’s my property now. You wouldn’t be going back on our deal now, would you?” Cruella’s eyes widened and she gave Carlos a shove towards Ben, the older teen catching Carlos as he stumbled slightly at the force of the push.

“Of course not. I’ve never broken a deal before, and I certainly don’t plan on doing so now. Take the welp, it doesn’t matter to me. Where is the car taking me then?” Ben waited for Carlos to regain his balance before releasing his arm, giving him a smile as he turned his attention back to the woman standing beside the town car. 

“I thought you could use a nice relaxing vacation. You’ll go to a lovely villa where everything will be taken care of for you.” Cruella smiled, giving a nod of approval before slipping into the car, Chip following suit as Ben turned his attention to the boy standing with him. “ Are you ready to go as well, Carlos? Do you need to get anything from anywhere?” Turning slightly, Ben addressed Gil as well, gesturing the blond closer. “You too, Gil. I think Harry and Uma brought some stuff for you, but if there’s anything either of you can’t leave the Isle without we can wait while you go get it.” Carlos frowned, and Gil gave a small shrug as he moved to stand beside Carlos, their arms brushing at the closeness of the two teens. 

“I don’t really have much? Just clothes and stuff, and most of it was with Harry’s stuff on the Revenge. So I think I’m good. C? Did you need anything?” Carlos glanced up at Gil at his question, and he thought on it. He’d packed everything important to him from his room, but his treehouse still held most of his equipment for his experiments and the like. 

“I have some electronic parts and projects in my treehouse, along with my tools...but I don’t think they’ll fit in the car. They’re all junk, really, anyways…” He trailed off, chewing his bottom lip and shaking his head, turning towards the limo. “It’s not worth it, I just want to go.” Ben frowned, and from the limo Jay made his way over to stand with them. 

“What’s the hold up?” Ben flashed Jay a look, and Carlos bit his lip harder as he shifted away from the ex-thief. 

“Nothing. Let’s go.” The youngest stated, pushing past Jay to start towards the car. Jay shot a confused look to Ben, who rolled his eyes and moved to catch up with Carlos before he could get into the car. 

“No, hey, look. If there’s important things in your treehouse, we’ll get them. You don’t have to leave anything behind, Carlos.” Carlos glanced up at Ben’s sincere face and sighed, pausing in opening the limo door. 

“I have nothing in there that can’t be replaced, your highness. It’s fine. It was mostly just things I didn’t want my mother to get a hold on, chemicals and books and things like that. Things that I’m not sure I’d be allowed to have in Auradon anyways. Let’s just go.” Gil moved to open the door for Carlos, noting the stiff way the teen held himself. Shooting the two other teens a look, Gil gestured for them to go towards the house again as he ducked to speak to Carlos where he sat in the car. 

“Hey, I’m going to grab a few things okay? I left some stuff in your treehouse last time I was there. Will you be alright here?” Carlos gave a small nod, and Gil smiled as he closed the door, starting towards the backyard and nodding for the other two to follow him. “He says he doesn’t want anything from back here, but I know he’ll kick himself if he leaves without a few of the things he’s stored in the treehouse. Come on, I need help carrying out his trunk.” Jay frowned as Gil lead them out through the backyard to the treehouse, taking in the familiarity the blond handled the rope ladder with. 

“Do you come back here a lot then?” Jay asked, hauling himself into the treehouse and taking a look around at the changes that had taken place since he had last been in. The ratty, broken couch that he and Carlos had lugged up into the space was still shoved into the far corner of the room, Carlos’ old battered t.v tucked into the space under a row of shelves lining a wall that now seemed to house far more chemical bottles than they had before. A small pile of mechanical parts sat beside the work bench, which seemed to have gained a large burnt patch in the middle of it while he had been gone, and what looked to be half a cuckoo clock sat waiting for the mechanically inclined teen to return. 

“I come here on his bad days, yeah. Sometimes he can’t make it to the Revenge, or he doesn’t wanna be around Uma and the others...if he doesn’t show up on Monday’s, I know that it was a bad weekend. Or I’ll walk him home from my place after...you know...and we’d hide out here for a few days before Uma sent someone looking for us.” Gil shrugged as he began to pack up some of the tools scattered across the workbench, and Jay reached out to stop him with a hand on his arm and a look of concern on his face. 

“Gil...how bad was it? With...with my dad? Do you know?” Gil paused, his hand curled around a screwdriver with only half the bit on it, before giving a sigh and shoving the screwdriver into the bag he had been putting the tools into. 

“Can you answer me a question first? I’ll tell you what I know, but I need you to not say anything to C and to answer my question. Okay?” Jay frowned, but gave a nod, and Gil turned to lean his hip on the workbench as he took a moment to gather himself. “Did Jafar ever try to do anything sexual to you?” Jay’s face paled, and he took a half step back, stepping into Ben’s space and receiving a hand on his hip from the other boy to steady him. 

“I...he tried. I mean, I guess people know that he tried now, after the bullshit today. But I never let him do...that shit. He branded me in my sleep once, but that’s...it’s fucked up and I don’t like talking about it but I guess yes, he tried, but he never succeeded.” Gil gave a nod, turning back to the table as he began to talk. Ben’s hand moving to rub circles on Jay’s back. 

“Jafar makes him dress up in this weird outfit and be his like...dancing slave boy. Uh...C called it something, harkem….harlem? Maybe?” Jay frowned, shaking his head some as he realized what word Gil was looking for. 

“Harem. Like a harem boy.” Gil nodded, and Jay’s expression darkened some. 

“Yeah, that. He gave Carlos a bunch of your stuff, back when you guys had just left, to try and win him over I guess?” Tying up the bag with a piece of twine, Gil moved to gather a few well worn books before making his way to an old, battered trunk on the opposite side of the room, opening it to look inside with a sad smile. “He kept pretty much all of it. Same with the blanket and pillow Evie gave him, and the knife Mal made him carry around. Uma wouldn’t let him keep any of the stuff at the Revenge, and Cruella kept wrecking his stuff in his room, so he’s stored it all in here with some other important things.” Placing the bundle in his hands into the trunk, he poked through the items carefully. “Diego gave him some books that he keeps in here too, and he has this weird flask thing that he doesn’t like people touching, so I think it’s pretty important to him. Just like little things you know? I don’t want him to lose any of it.” Ben’s lips quirked some at the softness in Gil’s tone, and Jay moved to help the blond lift the trunk to bring it down from the treehouse. 

“Look, I know we never got along or anything but...thank you for looking out for him while we’ve been gone, Gil.” Jay’s words were tinged with a slight bitterness, almost unnoticeable under the genuine gratitude the teen felt towards Gil for protecting Carlos as best he could while the others had been in Auradon, and Gil gave a small shrug as they started down the ladder carefully. 

“He’s pretty special, and he wasn’t in a good place after you guys left, dude. Like...Cruella was bad enough, but then no one had his back at school and he became an even bigger target than he was before. My brothers kicked the shit out of him a bunch of times, and he got knifed in a fight right before he came to Uma.” He frowned, reaching the bottom of the ladder and taking the weight of the trunk onto his shoulder as Jay and Ben landed on the ground in front of him. “He came to Uma and she turned him away at first. Didn’t want nothing to do with him, thought it was a trick Mal was playing or something. Then she just...changed her mind, I guess. Next thing we knew, he was hanging out in the Revenge and helping with ship repairs and stuff. And then he entered an arrangement with me and Harry.” He glanced at Jay, scowling slightly. “It’s not like he had much choice, by the way. In anything that happened. So you...you don’t get to be mad at him, not for joining the crew, not for sleeping with me and Harry, and especially not for any of the shit Cruella made him do. You don’t even get to consider being mad at him, because you left him here all alone. You guys left him here all alone and now he’s hurt and bitter and angry, and I don’t blame him one bit because I would be too if I were him.” Jay flushed in embarrassment at being called out, and Gil shook his head as he turned to make his way back to the driveway. 

“I know we fucked up, Gil. Trust me, I know. We wanted to come back for him immediately but things got crazy, and then...then we weren’t sure how to get him. And we were scared, I guess, that he’d hate us, and he’d have every right to. He has ever right to hate us. But I want to make it up to him. I want to fix this, and I know the girls do to.” Gil nodded, and the three approached the limo, noting that the town car had already pulled ahead some in the driveway to wait for them. 

“Well, it’s up to him if you get forgiven I guess. But if you guys hurt him again?” Gil dropped the trunk into the boot of the limo, turning to fix Jay with a stern, almost stoic look. “I will make your lives as miserable as his has been these past six months. Do you understand me?” Jay nodded, eyes wide, and a wide smile slid onto Gil’s face as he gestured to the limo. “Cool. Let’s go then!” Ben shook his head, moving to pat Gil lightly on the shoulder as the blond opened the car door to slide in with Carlos onto the long seat, the younger teen glancing up at the two boys still outside of the car. Jay moved towards the drivers side, and Ben went to join him but was stopped as a hand reached out to grasp his sleeve, keeping him from moving more than a step away from the vehicle. 

“Will you sit back here with us?” Carlos’ question was spoken softly, and Ben felt his chest tightened at the way the younger teen curled into himself in his seat, looking scared and hurt and exhausted. His gaze flickered to Jay, who gave a nod over the roof of the limo before getting into the drivers seat. Ben slid into the seat next to Gil, flashing a smile at the other’s settled in the limo. Harry and Uma seemed to be deep in a whispered conversation, while Evie and Mal gave him weak smiles back as the car started up and began to drive away from Hell Hall. Gil seemed intrigued by the candy provided in the small candy bar, and Carlos…

Carlos sat silently watching the town car ahead of them, a small frown on his face as his eyes tracked the movement of the vehicle. 

“What do you plan on doing with my mother, Ben?” Ben blinked at the question, casting a quick look at Mal and Evie before turning his attention to Carlos. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, and Carlos gave an exasperated huff of breath before crossing his arms over his chest, fixing Ben with an unimpressed look that shot right through the king. 

“I mean, you don’t honestly think I’m stupid enough to believe you’re going to let the great and terrible Cruella de Vil run free in Auradon. What do you plan on doing with my mother once we cross the barrier and get across the ocean? She’s not a well woman, as I’m sure you know. I’d feel more comfortable if I knew what your plan was.” Ben couldn’t help but be impressed with Carlos’ wave of thought; none of the other teens had really caught onto his plan at first when he had mentioned it after Gil’s brother had alerted them to the auction, but Carlos seemingly had sussed out almost immediately that Ben had a plan already set. 

“She’ll be going to the Brenton Asylum in Charmington. I’ll be honest, I don’t hold much hope for rehabilitation for her, Carlos. But at least at Brenton’s, she’ll get the appropriate medical care. And she won’t be able to hurt you any more, which is the most important part. “ Carlos nodded, turning his gaze back to the window for a moment before his eyes widened, turning slightly to look at Evie. 

“Dizzy.” Evie’s brows furrowed slightly, and Ben gave a chuckle as Mal flashed a small smile to the younger teen. 

“Don’t worry, Dizzy’s already in Auradon. We took her over when we went to get the town car.” Carlos nodded, relaxing some in his seat as he shifted to lean against Gil, resting his cheek on the older boys shoulder as Gil held out a round, brown puck for him to try. Opening his mouth, he gave a pleased moan at the taste of the treat, allowing Gil to feed him two more before licking his lips clean. 

“What is that?” He asked, sitting up some to reach other another brown coated item from the bar. Ben chuckled, reaching almost unconsciously to wipe the corner of Carlos’ mouth with his thumb before sucking the smudge he’d cleaned off, the freckled teen flushing some at the action. 

“Chocolate! There’s a lot of great food in Auradon, and I think you’ll love most of them.” Carlos nodded, eyes still wide as he popped a chocolate covered peanut into his mouth before settling back in his seat once more, letting Gil curl a protective arm around his shoulders as Harry and Uma finally turned their attention back to the group. 

“We’re going to a naval academy, Pup.” Harry’s words were blunt as he learnt to pick a piece of candy for himself, popping it into his mouth and chewing loudly as Carlos turned slightly to look at him. “Do you want to come with us? Or do you want to go to the froofy prince and princess school?” Tilting his head some, Carlos licked his lips nervously as he considered the options. 

“I...don’t think I’d do well in a school like that, Harry. Are you going far away?” A part of him stung at the thought of Harry and Uma being away from him when he’d grown so use to their companionship in the past six months (even with Uma’s betrayal, even though she seemed to be pretending she hadn’t just spilled every dark secret of his- he wanted to reach across the seats and punch her but she had also taken him in, protected him) but he had read about the naval academies in Auradon and he knew that he wouldn’t last three weeks, nor would the lesson plans hold his attention at all. He wondered if Gil planned on going as well, and sank back into the older teen’s warmth as Uma cleared her throat. 

“Ben says it’s out at sea. But I’m sure we can still see each other and stuff.” The sea witch looked vaguely put off, as though remembering that she had been the one to sell Carlos out about Jafar and Gaston and wondering if Carlos was upset with her, and Carlos gave a small nod as he tilted his head back to look up at Gil. 

“Are you going?” He asked, eyes wide as Gil glanced from Harry and Uma, both looking at the youngest LeGume curiously to await his answer. Gil took a moment to answer, really thinking on the question before giving a small shrug. 

“I’m wasn’t really a good pirate, was I?” Harry frowned as Uma gave Gil a confused look, and the blond smiled warmly at them as he gave a chuckle. “I mean, you guys were always telling me I was a terrible pirate, right? I’m not really meant for life on the sea. I get sea sick sometimes, I can be really annoying, I still don’t know how to navigate or steer a ship or even how to raise the sail properly. I think I’d be better off staying on land.” Uma’s brows furrowed, and Harry shifted to look at Gil properly. 

“You’re a fine pirate, Gil. I mean, a bit slow on the uptake and what have you, but you’re always quick to follow instructions. You...you’re a part of our crew for a reason, we wouldn’t have kept you around otherwise, you know.” Gil gave another half shrug, and Uma’s gaze drifted from Gil’s face to the way the larger teen had practically wrapped himself around Carlos, a look of understanding gracing her face before she nodded. 

“No, he’s right Harry. As much as I enjoyed having a big pile of muscles around, he’s not fit for an actual ship that’s going to be seaworthy. Ben.” Ben glanced up from the conversation he had fallen into with Mal and Evie, giving Uma a curious look as the girl nodded towards Gil. “Gil needs to go to that fancy school with the lot of you. If I see him on my ship, I’m going to drown him.” Ben’s eyes widened slightly, and Uma gave Gil and Carlos a pointed look, Ben catching on after a moment and nodding. 

“Of course. Gil you’re more than welcome to attending Auradon Prep with the other VK’s. You too, Carlos- in fact, our science department would probably be thrilled to have you.” Gil grinned, pleased that Uma at least had caught on that he couldn’t just abandon Carlos to his once friends, and Carlos reached to touch Harry’s hand, giving him a small, half smile. 

“We’ll still see each other, Harry. Hell, you guys will have a ship, I bet you’ll be allowed to sail all over the place after a while. That’ll be pretty cool, right?” Harry nodded glumly, and from the front seat Jay cleared his throat, catching the attention of the vehicle. 

“We’re about to cross the barrier, guys. It’s gunna look scary, but I promise we’ll be alright. Ready?” A chorus of yes’ met his question, and Carlos turned to peer out the window as the car crossed the barrier, the sky instantly a brighter blue than it had been before. His eyes widened, and he pressed his face to the cool glass as he watched the water stretch out under them, his heart skipping a beat as he noted that the only thing keeping them from falling into the ocean seemed to be magic. He pressed his hands to the window as well, eyes wide as birds flittered past the car on it’s journey, careless and free. 

He’d done it. They were going to Auradon, and his mother, Jafar and Gaston...

They couldn’t touch him any more.


End file.
